History's Strongest Queen!
by The MIB's
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri has one hell of a problem when she became Maou of Shin Makoku. She knew that she can no longer be...weak. Upon her first time return home, she decided to go to a certain dojo and reunite with an old friend in her quest for skills. Although joining this dojo just made things more insane...Fem!Strong!Yuuri
1. My choice to get stronger! Join Ryouzanp

My choice to get stronger! Join Ryouzanpaku!

Shibuya Yuuri never expected to be the Maou of this otherworld she wound up in for two months, yet upon return home through getting sucked in her bath tub at home and taken to Shin Makoku, Blood Pledge Castle's royal bathrooms. In one night, she accidentally scored a fiancee through a slap because he insulted her mother and she slapped him out of anger and will not take back the slap. Even if she explained she slapped him out of anger, she still wound up proposing to him! She was so angry she didn't forgive Wolfram for a few days, and kicked him out when he was in her room...and had to deal with a boy TRYING to get into her room because it's what engaged couples do!

That, and she has to prove her worth as Maou by willingly going to danger for her people, and taking action-even though she had yet to gain Gwendal's approval. And he's one of her retainers! She has to prove her worth to him, so... 'Hey brother...' she asked her older brother Shouri. 'Do you know of a good martial arts dojo that specialized in swordsmanship?' she asked him.

'What brought this on Yuu-chan?' Shouri asked her curiously. 'Are some boys bothering you so you want to take lessons?'

'Um...yeah.' Yuuri sighed. She can't tell the truth. Her experience was too...surreal! Nobody will believe her!

'My cute Yuu-chan bothered by some ugly thugs...' Shouri growled, his eyes promising bloody murder and some imaginary black aura coming out of him. 'Untolerable! Just because my sister is so cute, it's no excuse for filthy men to lay a hand on my cute Yuu-chan!'

'Yuu-chan, I know of a particular dojo.' Shouma, her father smiled. 'Didn't your friend Miu-chan come from there?'

'Miu-chan...ahhhh!' Yuuri gasped. 'That super-girl from three months ago! And she once told me she lives in a dojo...I'll go to that dojo!'

'Eh? But what about your current club?'

'I'm quitting! Oh, and I'll file a month's worth of leave after today.'

'EHHHHH?!' Yuuri grinned, taking advantage of her family's shock and grabbed her bentou by the counter, and ran off. 'Itekimasu!'

'Hey! Yuuri!'

xxx

'Sorry mama, papa, niisan. I can't tell you why...nobody will believe me.' Yuuri muttered to herself as she wore the necklace Conrad gave her, and the Golden Wings brooch Wolfram let her wear since 'her coronation outfit was too dull'. She headed for Miu's new school, Koryou High School. Yuuri has been in Shouchikou for years as it's an elevator school starting at Middle School. She met Miu at High School and became friends for a month, but due to Miu's attractive looks, perfect grades and athletic talent, a lot of students got insanely jealous of 'Ms. Perfect' and shunned her. And since Yuuri was her friend, she was shunned too. Miu, out of guilt, decided to leave Shouchikou so treatment for Yuuri will be normal again as she blamed herself for Yuuri's ostracisement in school. Yuuri told her that's not true, but Miu still left.

Last she heard of her two months ago, she transferred to Koryou. She went there after school...

xxx

Gymnasium...

'Furinji-san, someone from that big-time Shouchikou is looking for you.' a girl approached Miu while Miu was doing Gymnastic stunts.

'Eh? Someone from Shouchikou?'

'Didn't you transfer from there? Maybe it's an old friend of yours.' at this, Miu raced to the doors to see a familiar face.

'Yuuri-chan?' Miu gasped as Yuuri looked sheepish.

'It's been three months, Miu-chan.' said Yuuri sheepishly. 'Can we talk on the roof of your school? This is a tad private.'

'Oh wait a bit, I'll get changed!' Miu piped as she ran back into the Gymnasium. Yuuri waited for the blonde girl to come out after half an hour. They then went to the roof together. 'Three months is pretty a long time, Yuuri-chan.' Miu told the brunette. 'How are things when I left?'

'When Ms. Perfect left Shouchiku, the girls have gone cocky again.' Yuuri rolled her eyes. 'But the sour grapes remained. Nobody can beat you.' Yuuri giggled. 'The boys at school still remember you and were sad that you're gone and weren't happy you went to this school famous for delinquents. It's the talk of our class.' Miu groaned. 'Your fanclub lives on though.'

'I-I see.' Miu twitched in dismay. 'What about you? How are you these past three months?'

'Well...I got myself into a mess.' Yuuri sighed. 'Nobody will believe me so I won't say what kind of mess. And I need to prove my worth that I'm not weak and a deadweight. The look of disdain in their eyes as if I'm lower than dirt really hurts.' she said sadly. 'That and I wound up getting a position I definitely did not ask for. That's all I can tell you without getting into trouble. That's why I need your help.' Yuuri told Miu urgently. 'Do you know someone who can teach me weapons and swordsmanship?'

'Weapons and swordsmanship? Not martial arts?' Miu blinked curiously.

'Yes. It's complicated but yeah, those.' Yuuri nodded. 'Do you know of a teacher I can turn to?' Miu nodded with a smile.

'I know of one...in fact, she's living with me.' Miu chirped as she clapped her hands. Yuuri blinked and tilted her head to the side.

'She?'

'Kosaka Shigure, the Genius Master of Swords and all Weaponry.' Miu smiled. 'She's the youngest Master in my house.'

'Ehhhhh?!'

xxx

'So she's your friend from your old school Miu-san?' Shirahama Kenichi asked Miu when they went home after school.

'Yes. She'll train under Shigure-san due to circumstances she couldn't tell me...but she's deeply affected by whatever it is and she's serious about training.' Miu said with a sad smile. 'I guess in the three months I was gone, her self-worth and self-esteem got bulldozed so hard. She was so sad when she talked to me about it.' Kenichi cringed. 'But what's swordsmanship and weapons got to do with her situation though...she couldn't tell me or she'll get in trouble.'

'I guess she really can't talk about it.' Kenichi shook his head. 'It must be something incredibly unreal.'

'It must be. She said she took a month's leave off school to stay with us for a month straight, then after that, she'll come every after school.'

xxx

Shibuya Residence...

'So you really filed that month-off leave.' Miko sighed as her daughter packed up for a month's worth of stay.

'Yeah. I'm serious about this, mama.' said Yuuri as she zipped up her backpack. 'I got...problems and martial arts can help me out. But going there every after school is no help at all so I have to start my month like this at least! Then I'll start going there for club!'

'Sooo...did you pay the dojo?' Yuuri froze.

'Crap!' she wailed. 'I forgot about that!' Miko sweatdropped. She sighed.

'Well, Papa knew you'd forget about that in your excitement Yuu-chan, so here.' Miko gave Yuuri a cheque. 'It's to pay for your dojo thing for four months.' Yuuri's eyes bulged at the number of zeroes.

'Mama?! When did we get this much money?!' Yuuri sputtered as she saw the amount her father put in. 2 million! 'T-there's no way-!'

'Silly girl, your father's in a high position at the bank.' Miko tut-tutted. 'And we don't spend much money, we're quite frugal so our savings in the bank are building up, so we have something to turn to incase one of us got hospitalized. But...' Miko frowned. 'Can you tell Mama what happened at least?'

'I'm sorry Mama but...I really can't.' Yuuri deflated. 'But this is important to me. I want to prove myself.'

'If you're being bullied, Shou-chan can...'

'No Mama, this is something I must get over with on my own.' Yuuri smiled sadly. 'Thanks for the money!'

xxx

And so...upon arriving to Ryousanpaku with the cheque in a small plastic bag and taped to her thighs just incase, she used a rock to knock on the heavy-looking gate. 'Ojamashimasu! Miu-chan! I'm here!'

'Coming~!' Miu opened the heavy gate...with one hand to Yuuri's disbelief. 'Come in Yuu-chan!' Yuuri shakily went in.

'Miu-chan? How the hell can you open that heavy-looking gate?' Yuuri whimpered. 'I had to use a rock to knock or my fist will get hurt!'

'Maa maa, in training you'll get the same strength.' Miu chirped happily. 'This way!' Yuuri followed Miu into the dojo...into the living room where the other masters are, with a boy dressed in karate gi. 'Everyone, this is Shibuya Yuuri-chan, our new student!' she introduced cheerily. 'Yuuri-chan, in order...my grandfather and headmaster of the dojo Fuurinji Hayato, Master of Jujutsu Koetsuji Akisame, Master of Chinese Martial Arts Ma Kensei, Master of Muay Thai Apachai Hopachai, Master of Karate Sakaki Shio, and lastly, your master in Swordsmanship and Improvised Weaponry and tools, Kosaka Shigure.' she said. 'Then he is our second disciple since I'm the first one, Shirahama Kenichi. He's in my class at school.'

'Nice to meet you!' Yuuri bowed.

'So Yuuri-chan, Miu told us that you got a big problem you can't easily explain and a position you really didn't ask for?' Hayato asked Yuuri who deflated quickly and emitted a powerful aura of gloom and depression that everybody practically edged away from her by several inches. 'That bad eh?'

'it's...complicated...but my parents let me go since they reacted just like you did.' everybody sweatdropped.

"Of course everybody will shy away from that aura of gloom you're emitting!" everybody thought wryly.

'In my first month, I'll be staying here but next few months after that, I'll be coming every after school.' said Yuuri as she rolled down her right school socks where a cheque was taped to her thigh in a plastic bag and with a squeak, since some of her leg hairs are getting plucked off like getting waxed, she peeled the tape and the bag off.

'W-why'd you hide a cheque there?' Kenichi sweatdropped.

'In case my bag got snatched in the streets, they're not taking the cheque where it's safe in my leg. You'll know why later.' and she gave the cheque to Miu who looked...and gasped.

'T-t-two million?!' Miu squawked as the masters' and Kenichi's eyes bulged. 'How?! Are you rich?'

'Well...I'm not rich, just well off.' Yuuri sweatdropped. Her friend who has a big estate is bamboozled by two million? 'And we're very frugal so I guess stuff in our accounts are piling up...and how can you be bamboozled by two million? I live in a small house and _you're_ the one living in a freaking _Estate_!'

Miu wasn't listening, she was too starstruck. Kenichi sweatdropped.

"If only you know the truth, Yuuri-san..." he thought wryly. Ryouzanpaku is...very poor. Work is hard to come by for these professionals and even then, most of their livelihood depends on Kensei and Akisame's clinic. And given the bills and the appetites of these people, the millions they rarely earn doesn't last long.

'Er Miu's too...out there right now.' The Elder sweatdropped. 'But in any case, before we teach techniques to our disciples, we strengthen their bodies first. And your month off school will enable us to do that much easier.' he said. 'So your first trainers for this month will be Akisame who specializes in bone and muscle development, and Kensei who will have you undergo Chinese Medicine and strict diet.'

'Yessir. If possible I want to start immediately!' Yuuri bowed.

'Ken-chan, learn from this girl.' Hayato chuckled. 'An eager student and fully prepared!'

"She won't be for long if she sees how insane the masters are regarding training..."


	2. Insanity of the Dojo!

Insanity of the Dojo!

And so, on her first day...

'Let's see Yuuri-chan...' Akisame mused. 'How serious are you in training?' he asked her in the gardens alone, while dressed in her P.E Uniform.

'I'm serious as long as it's humanely reasonable I guess...'

'Ho-hhumm...well, we better get you started with stretching.' Akisame told her. 'Because even in using swords and weapons, flexibility is a must. Everybody starts with flexibility training, but we'll be putting in a schedule. Muscle training noon to sundown, and flexibility training in the morning to noon. And in mealtimes, you must eat and consume anything and everything Kensei gives you because no matter how yucky they may seem, they're good for the body.' Yuuri wondered HOW yucky... 'Miu and Kenichi are doing that too because training alone doesn't make a good fighter. Medicine and strict diet plays a good role too.'

'Hai...'

'Well then, we'll be diagnosing your body so we know what to fix in you. Since you chose to be a Weapons User, you need the body of one. Your best figure at best would resemble Shigure's body I think. Despite how slim she looks, her muscles are very well-trained and firm.'

'Hai, sensei...' and Yuuri followed Akisame to his clinic. His verdict?

'You are too skinny Yuuri-chan...and clearly no muscle whatsoever.' Akisame poked her upper arm with a finger. 'Non-existent! We have a long road ahead of us...and I'll have to tell Kensei to bring out the big guns.'

'I'm that bad?!' Yuuri squawked before falling into a corner of woe. Akisame sweatdropped.

'Maa maa...medicine, diet and training can fix that...'

xxx

And so...with the same leg flexing machine Kenichi used not long ago...hell started.

At 5:30 in the morning, breakfast. 6:00, hell begins. After breakfast, was this horrible-tasting medicine! Yuuri struggled to swallow it down and even then, she begged Akisame to let her gargle mouthwash and eat mints. A favour Akisame let her have-since he's nicer to girls. Not that he'll tell Kenichi that...after that, his methods of flexibility training were the epitome of 'torture ballet dancing and circus acrobatics from the netherworld', in Yuuri's opinion.

By dinner time...wherein Yuuri's food was different compared to everyone else...

'Yuuri-san, you still alive?' Kenichi asked Yuuri weakly. 'First few days are hell incarnate, I know.' he can sympathize. Very.

'I-I'll survive...I think...' Yuuri whimpered because her lower back and legs are SMARTING.

'Maa maa...it's always like that, you'll get used to it!' Miu chirped. 'Soon it won't bother you anymore!'

'If you say so...' Yuuri sounded rather constipated each time she talks. And after lunch and medicine from doom again, it's muscle training. She also puts up with the machines that trains her arm, leg, rear and core muscles all at once, as well as her gripping and finger strength, reflexes training and sixth sense reactions(meaning, she gets randomly pelted by rocks and she has to predict when and where) as well as evasion training. Yuuri somehow envied Kenichi who does this in 'club hours' and she puts up with it from morning to sundown!

However, with these methods, she grew strong enough to push the door on her own with both arms by the end of the month, and two extra days since it's a weekend. That and her once flat breasts grew. 'Woooow! Miu-chan look!' Yuuri chimed happily as she was in the changing room with Miu and Kenichi, separated by a wooden barrier. 'A month ago I'm flat as a washboard but a month's training from hades made my boobs grow by two sizes!' she squealed as on the other side, Kenichi's nose bled. 'Does this always happen in training? Your boobs are so big!' "It's one of the reasons girls in my school are jealous of you!" Inner Yuuri thought wryly.

'Er no Yuuri-chan, I think Kensei's medicine has something to do with it...' Miu sweatdropped. "That pervert!" she thought in annoyance. Indeed, Yuuri was a B in the month she knew the girl...now she grew two sizes bigger due to medicine.

'Well tomorrow, school will start for me again and my time in the dojo will be club hours too from now on.' Yuuri sighed. 'Not enough time but I can deal with it. I can't leave school forever...and I think I'll leave a bit early today for new bra shopping!'

'Heee...you'll have to tell Akisame-san that!'

xxx

'Today you'll leave a little early for new undergarments shopping at 4?' Yuuri nodded. 'In that case, today's muscle training will be a lot harsher in the afternoon to make up for lost time.' Yuuri paled.

'Y-yes sir...' a lot harsher? Isn't her hell enough as it is...?

xxx

By 4:30, at home...

'I'm home!'

'Yuu-chan~!' her mother glomped her. 'It's been 32 days~! How's training sweetie? Did you do good?'

'Yeah, I did great although I endured circus acrobatics from the netherworld to get better!' Yuuri piped up cheerily. 'They said that before I can use weapons, I need to train my body first so...yeah...' she sweatdropped. 'And Mama?'

'Hum?'

'Er I need help...with bra shopping...' Yuuri said sheepishly. 'I grew two sizes over there...'

'Really?! Oh wow! I could use some of what you're using Yuu-chan!' Miko moaned. 'I'm pretty flat myself until I became a mother, it's so not fair~! If you can get that big in one month, hope's not lost for me yet!' she cried with fierce determination. 'I'm still flat by standards!'

'Shouri, you have a lot of work to do.' Shouma told his son wryly. 'Big boobs are bug magnets.' Shouri nodded grimly as both men eyed Yuuri's new growth display and knew they have to beat men off her with a stick, and both men have HIGH STANDARDS for their little girl in regards to getting a boyfriend!

This led to Shouri joining Ryouzanpaku himself, with another 2 million in tow the next day, when Yuuri was not around. She was in school, and his schedule was quite, convenient.

'Oho! So now it's the older brother joining us eh?' Hayato laughed enthusiastically. 'What's your reason for joining us, boy?' Unlike Yuuri's gloomy aura when she came, Shouri's eyes practically flashed and this strongly reminded Kenichi of the masters when they're excited. He even emitted a fiery aura of battle!

'TO KEEP THE FILTHY BUGS **OFF** MY SISTER!' Shouri thundered. 'I'll be damned if some filthy octopi latched on her, they'll have to go through my dead body first!'

Many sweatdrops and face-faults occurred.

"This one's got sister-complex..."

At least Ryouzanpaku's Economy crisis temporarily ended...

xxx

'Ara, niisan, you're joining Ryouzanpaku too?' Yuuri chirped as she saw her older brother enduring the training.

'I got my reasons!' Shouri cried as he was practically Kenichi #2 in regards to freak-out reactions. 'Just do a great job today, Yuuri!'

'Hai! You'll survive that because I did the same thing you're doing a month ago and I lived!' said Yuuri a tad too cheerfully.

'Waaaaah!'

'Shame on you Shouri-kun, Yuuri-chan didn't even whimper when she did this.' Akisame chuckled. 'Although she talked like she's constipated on her first week...Ohohohohoho!'

xxx

'So now Yuuri-san's older brother joined...how old is he Yuuri-san?' Kenichi asked Yuuri curiously.

'Oh, niisan's 20 this year. This is his third year in College already.'

'Heee...so what's his degree Yuu-chan?' Miu asked her.

'Business and Management and he's dead serious about it...his exam scores are so high despite doing nothing at home but play dating sims on his computer so he's the family academic genius.' said Yuuri sheepishly. 'Me? I had to work hard for my high grades while he does it with no effort it's not fair sometimes.' she whimpered.

'D-dating sims?' Kenichi sputtered out incredulously.

'Well...for all his looks and smarts, _he's a total zero in getting a girlfriend_ so he's practicing on the computer.' Miu and Kenichi sweatdropped.

'I think he should practice with real life girls first...' Kenichi advised. Unlike Shouri, he's working for a real girl and said real girl is on the other side of the wooden barrier in the changing room.

'I agree...those computer things are too predictable since they only move according to how they're programmed.' Miu agreed with Kenichi. 'Real people are always unpredictable so we have to watch what we say and how to aproach other people.'

'We tried telling him that but he says he wants to win against a computer first.' came the bland retort from the brunette.

Today, she would learn improvised weapons and swordsmanship from Shigure.

'Now then...' Shigure told her student. While she was stumped that Kenichi wouldn't learn from her as he was scared stiff of weapons, she was glad she has a student. 'We will start...with improvised...weaponry, and how to...make them.' Yuuri wondered what's with her pausing as she speaks. 'Living in...today's society...makes it hard to carry...real weapons around...so it's a...nuisance sometimes.'

"With good reason!" Yuuri thought wryly. If carrying weapons in public is legal, fights will be way overboard with rising body count...

'But first things...first.' Shigure told her. 'To best...use a weapon...always treat them as if...they're a part of your body. Simply...relying on the weapons'...strength alone will...not make you a master...of it. That is...our number one...rule.'

'Hai, sensei.' Yuuri nodded.

'Since you aim...on swordsmanship...we will find...objects we can use as...sword substitutes...if one is not...available. That is...today's lesson...'

xxx

In her second 'club month', Yuuri learned improvised weaponry from Shigure to substitute for real melee and throwing weapons, and how to use even her shoelaces to strangle someone into unconsciousness as well as swordsmanship moves. And she often uses mop handles and to ahem, 'get slashed' in training, they use long tube-type old fluorescent lamps thrown in the junkyard to simulate getting slashed and hacked, if Shigure strikes her and her tubes broke, equivalent to a successful attack onto Yuuri.

'Be...faster! If that had been...a real sword...you'll be in...the morgue!'

'Waaah! Sorry sensei! Again!' the two females kept on sparring, until they ran out of light tubes, thus Apachai had to filch from the junkyard again. The only good thing was Yuuri is a fast adapter. After two weeks with light tubes, they moved on to bokken which was as close as they can get to a sword, as well as alternating every now and then with throwing weapons. Shigure also improved her attacking speed and reading attacks, taught her how to be sneaky and trained her more in accuracy.

By the end of the month, she has learned a lot. But still has to master her skills. However...at home...

'I wound up going home with this thing.' Yuuri mused as she looked at the Golden Wings brooch. She wore her black full-legged tights with a knitted long sweater over a tank top, then a pair of russian boots. She HATED to go to the other world naked like last time. She put on the brooch and went to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. Frankly, she'd rather not go back, but she has a damn country to run. While filling up the tub, she filled up the waterproof bag she bought with clothes, and underwear. Although she looked at her new panties in dismay, which were all...g-strings. Shigure told her that wedgies are a pain-in-the-ass distractions in fights, so with g-strings, one gets no discomfort at all in fighting as Yuuri can't exactly wear a fundoshi in public. She also had her whole body brazilian waxed(painful!) and bleached for aesthetic purposes.

Thus with no more physical flaws on her person, she went to dunk herself in the tub and held her duffel bag tightly to herself. She waited...

And the pull came.

"Seriously, this mode of transport is so inconvenient." she swore as she headed for the black hole. "Can't they just make me disappear in thin air?!"

Upon arrival, she was in a bathroom pool. Again.

But this is no Shin Makoku...

'...where am I now?' she muttered. "Bathhouse? In that case, I shall be the wind and disappear." she saw some people as she can make out their silhouettes through the thick steam that she steathily swam to the other side closest to the door and quickly left while still dripping wet. 'Evasion successful. Now where the hell am I now?' she made a beeline for the women's bathroom as to her morbid horror, she got transported into the MEN'S BATHROOM. Cursing 'the force', she took a real bath and wore new clothes. But she went only on her socks as her shoes were still wet, when she spotted a pair of friendly faces. Conrad and Gunter.

'Your Majesty!' Gunter cried enthusiastically as he glomped her. 'Welcome back, it's been ten lonely days!'

'We were about to get you but it seems you made it out just fine.' Conrad smiled. 'Where did you come out of?'

'The Men's Bathrooms!' Yuuri grunted in annoyance. 'I'm glad I didn't see anything due to the steam or I'm traumatized for life!'


	3. Voltaire Castle

Voltaire Castle

After getting herself new shoes since she already has clothes#She wore a white jacket, sky-blue tube top showing her midriff, black miniskirt and black thigh-high socks#, she followed the two men into an empty office. 'By the way, where are we? This place is nicer to look at than the home castle.'

'Ah, we're in Gwendal's castle your majesty.' Gunter informed her. 'It's been ten days since you were gone...'

'Ten days when it's two months in my world. Then in the two months I spent here, only two minutes passed by in my world so no one's the wiser I went missing...I'm not sure whether to freak out or not.' Yuuri sighed. 'I suppose I'll stay here for two months again since it's only two minutes at home anyway.'

'Please stay FOREVER your majestyyy!' Gunter sobbed on her chest after glomping her. Yuuri twitched.

'Ahem, I do have a family to go home to you know...' she griped. 'And Gunter, sober up now that I'm here.' she gently chided while patting his head. 'So anyway...what's going on now?'

'Now, without further delay.' Gunter recovered so quickly from his frenzy it left Yuuri deadpanned and Conrad amused. 'Your Majesty must make an important decision. The humans are becoming restless and not before long, there will come a battle.'

Yuuri sighed and slapped a hand at her head. 'Why do they always intend on fighting when I get here. Can't they wait until I know a little more about my place in this world?'

'No, they can't and they won't. But your Majesty.'

'No, I won't go to war at this moment. I am Maoh and my decision is the law. In order for Mazoku and humans to coexist, they must learn to live together without slaughtering everyone they cross paths with who is a different species from them! Even if no one else in this world recites to do this… I will be the first one to do it!' Yuuri grunted. 'I will not go to war for the stupidest reason of racial discrimination! We didn't even do anything and we definitely did not start anything!'

'But they are challenging us, you Majesty. What do you wish to do about that?'

Yuuri frowned as she thought about what the humans had done to the border village a month ago. The image of the young Mazoku boy that had lunged at the human that wanted to kidnap her flashed through her mind.

'If we don't fight, that means that we're surrendering.'

'Even so,' she began, 'I won't go to war at the time being.'

'Your Majesty,' Conrad whispered with a smile.

'Besides, none of you gave me need-to-know information!' Yuuri grumbled in annoyance. 'You just dropped this bomb on me that I must decide whether we go to war or not when I don't even know who wants to start trouble, why and what for, who's leading the army, the important people to consider and number of the army, weapons and magic as far as I'm concerned? What about our side as well? Can we handle it with our numbers, equipment, weapons, magic and healers? What paths will the opposing army take to quickly reach Shin Makoku and also supply and escape routes they're using? I will NOT take action or make a decision unless I have what I specified in my hands! One thing missing, I won't be able to think and one thing missing will cause us to make mistakes and really give them reasons to start some crap!' she pointed out. 'But still, war is a LAST RESORT no matter what if diplomatic discussions and peace talks fail. So for now...who's our best guy in infiltration and spying who can give me those things I asked for? I will make my decision as soon as I have those!'

Gunter and Conrad blinked after she finished her rant. They were speechless.

'Finally, you're taking your duties seriously your majesty.' three heads turned to the door to see Gwendal and Wolfram come in. 'You've matured in a short time.'

'Well, kids are forced to grow up when you just drop the title of King on their laps.' Yuuri sighed airily. 'Do we have a Master Infiltrator and Spy Gwendal? Someone whose abilities are top-notch and we can really trust? Someone who can effortlessly blend in into Human Territories without raising up a stink due to unnatural coloring and features, and capabilities of getting what we want as quickly as possible?'

'We know of a few and we can send them immediately your majesty.' Gwendal nodded. 'Conrad, that person is here correct? Send him over as well. And it might also be a good idea that if worse comes to worse...we need the Maou's ultimate weapon.'

'Ultimate weapon?' Yuuri frowned. She has a baaad feeling about this...

'Yes your majesty, it's in our history as well.' said Gunter. 'But, be that as it may. Even if we had the sword, it wouldn't change anything about the present situation we find ourselves in,' Gunter continued.

Yuuri nodded understanding. Even she could grasp that concept. 'I can understand that. And if the other side hears of this ultimate weapon, either they'll be wary or reconsider due to fear inspired, or gather more forces and anti-mazoku magic to compensate, even bully smaller countries into joining the war so I think yeah, we'll get it but we better keep it secret.' Yuuri suggested. 'Sometimes, the word 'ultimate' is more trouble than it's worth. Sooo what's it like?'

'It goes by the name of Morgif.' said Gunter. 'It's a sword only the Maou can wield, no one else. For a long time we didn't know where it was, but…'

'You found it,' Yuuri finished excitedly.

'Yes. We have located in Banderbia Island, a small Island not too far from Voltaire Country although for easier and not-so-suspicious access...' he said weakly, 'I arranged for a human ship to take you to Banderbia disguised as tourists early morning tomorrow. Of course, you'll be changing your coloring so you can sneak in without much fuss.'

'Alright...so who's coming with me?' Yuuri asked her retainers. 'Someone who knows the area preferrably...and I think I need to study human customs first. Disguise or no, I might screw up because I don't know Humanities 101...'

'Then in that case,' Conrad smiled. 'I know just the person! I'll go get him.' and he quickly left the office.

'...and the person happens to be in this castle too...?' Yuuri sweatdropped. 'Well, I want our numbers on things I asked for, Gwendal.' she chirped. 'Oh and do we have great access to Maseki by any chance?' she asked him. 'I remember those in Gunter's lessons a while back...and can it counteract the effects of Houseki? I don't want a repeat incident back at that burning village because that means purebloods will easily be killed in their affected states.'

'We don't know about that but we'll have it tested.' Gwendal nodded. "She's finally taking her job seriously." he thought. He thought she'll still be the clueless child she is. Then again, as she put it, they just yanked her from her world, dumped the job on her and she had no idea that she's supposed to be a queen, and then heavy expectations were dumped on her again, and she's expected to know everything simply because she's the Maou.

She angrily ranted on her first night that she is just a fifteen year old High School Student(Conrad explained that after that disastrous dinner, being the only person who knew how her world works) just barely out of puberty who grew up in a simple life with a housewife happy mother, academically overachieving older brother and a banker for a father, thus no royal status whatsoever and no knowledge of how to run a 'damn country'. Conrad also explained that the Engagement Proposal, to their mother's chagrin, is NOT valid as Yuuri slapped Wolfram out of anger for insulting her mother, not out of love which is why she didn't take it back-it's an Earth thing when people are terribly insulted, particularly women who slap-not punch. Seriously, she just met the boy and there's no such thing as 'love at first sight' these days, so Wolfram will have to apologize to Yuuri as soon as she's willing to talk to him anytime soon and hopefully, the next slap will be out of love, he says.

xxx

'So...it's finally my turn to step on the stage, eh Captain?' Conrad was facing a man in the shadows.

'Yes. However, before you do that paticular job, I need you to watch over us in the shadows during the trip, just incase.' Conrad told him. 'Sometimes, even the perfect plans can go awry.'

'Aye, we know that better than anybody. So what about the Queen? War is last resort eh?'

'Yes...this is too much for her as she just started, but she may have some ideas. She managed to impress Gwendal and you know how hard he is to please.'

'I know. Well, we better get ready for Humanities 101 as she puts it!'

xxx

In the castle grounds...

'Yuuri! Yuuri wait!' Wolfram yelled after Yuuri who was walking too fast in a bid to avoid him. Back at the meeting, she acted as if he didn't exist! "Women sure know how to hold grudges!" he swore. 'Yuuri!' she turned into a corner but when he did, she was gone! 'W-wha?!' he gasped as he looked around, and saw his Golden Wings brooch nestled on a corner on a purple handkerchief. He picked it up with the cloth. 'How'd she disappear?! She doesn't know Majutsu yet!' he sputtered out as he ran further into the halls. 'Yuuri!' when he was gone out of sight, Yuuri dropped from her hiding place, the ceiling, spread out ala ninja style.

Shigure was today's modern kunoichi in regards to stealth and hiding, but sadly, she's more of a Weapons Specialist.

"Now then, I better go see if my clothes are dry by now..." she whistled as she had gone to the Women's bathrooms where she hung her clothes near the sun in a makeshift clothesline.

xxx

'What do you mean her majesty disappeared?!' Gwendal groused out in annoyance.

'I was following her because she keeps ignoring me no matter how much I called out, since I have to apologize!' Wolfram griped. 'But when she turned into a corner and I did two seconds later, she was gone and the brooch I lent her was on the floor! She doesn't know majutsu and is there one that can cause people to disappear in thin air?!' Gwendal thought of this.

'Her maryoku is still within the castle and maybe she did it accidentally in a bid to avoid you.' he deadpanned as Wolfram's face fell. 'We'll have to find an accidentally invisible queen the hard way...'

xxx

Elsewhere...

Yuuri was in another room looking at the blueprints Akisame gave her because she was interested in how he built them out of mundane things. The true reason was she wanted the dang machines replicated in Shin Makoku so her training wouldn't suffer. She really didn't want Akisame to put herthrough Hades again! 'I should look for Gwendal again, he might know of an inventor...' she rolled back the blueprints up, stuffed them in her duffel bag before leaving the empty room and ran at full speed with the Nanba Hashiri technique and even jumping up on walls to be faster...and that was how Conrad and his companion saw her in the opposite hallway behind her.

'Yuuri?!' Conrad sputtered as he had no idea Yuuri could move like that.

'That's her majesty? Wow...nice skills!' his companion whistled. 'She's fast and she could make jumping off walls possible!'

'At any rate, we better go after her.' the two men also ran after the gliding queen who stopped to a halt at Gwendal's Office, although the men quickly lost her.

'OK? Where would her majesty go to most in the castle?'

'The Women's Bathrooms and that room we took her to I think...'

xxx

Yuuri kept running all over the place, when she saw her target walking around rather quickly. 'Gwendal!'

'Your majesty?!' Gwendal sputtered as he practically saw the young queen hopping off his castle walls and gliding while she was at it.

'I got lost when I remembered something reeeaaally important about my combat and physical training education...do you know of a very skilled inventor who can help me out in replicating my training machines from Earth?' somehow, Gwendal PALED at the prospect. 'Uhhh you look like you've seen a ghost...'

'Er not...exactly.' Gwendal twitched. 'I know of someone but I'd rather not deal with that person at all.' he griped. 'Most of my wrinkles came from said person but yes, that one is a skilled inventor. However, that person's creations run on Maryoku. Since you just started and has YET to get Maryoku Training, you might not last long.'

'I think I'm more afraid for what my Masters will do to me in Earth if my training suffered while here you know.' Yuuri deadpanned. 'My masters are downright scary, yet effective and efficient, and can make students physically strong and healthy in just a month, although to be where I am now, my body had every known muscle and joint pains known to man. I got used to it now but I can't afford to slack or those pains will be back.'

'Well, I got the blueprints I managed to convince my Master in giving me but I'll be needing your help in translating to Mazoku writing...'


	4. In which Conrad is more who he seems

In which Conrad is more who he seems...

Yuuri had dictated to Gwendal word for word so he could translate Japanese into Mazoku Language as she read to him the steps on how to make the machines. The inventor Gwendal would rather not deal with, was his childhood friend Annisina von Karbelnikoff whose older brother ruled the Karbelnikoff territory south of Voltaire territory. She's a talented inventor yes, but her products ran on Maryoku and were scary to use. What was worse was that they sometimes work the opposite of what it's supposed to do, do something else entirely or go KA-BOOM. Unfortunately for Gwendal, he's often her guinea pig which was why he'd rather run for the hills THAN talk to her.

Yuuri considered giving the man a pay raise. Gwendal told her that since the machines she requested has no magical properties yet just as insane and crazy just for physical training, the last thing he wanted was for the 'Scarlet Witch' to meet her master if Earth Travel was made possible a millennia from now or something. He dreaded the two _reproducing_. Something Yuuri gladly empathizes with. However, his insane methods...were justified and she got stronger for it.

Kensei once told her about Akisame's 'pink muscle theory' which she repeated to Gwendal, that and Akisame ignored all common sense and natural laws and delved into research to convert the entire body's muscles into that very 'pink muscle', thus his body is the 'ultimate concentration of muscles' despite being deceptively skinny when wearing his robes. And the training she endures is the training regimen he specifically designed for female disciples like herself. That and she can't afford to slack off or proverbially meet her maker...

Hence Gwendal would have to meet Annisina while she's off procuring Morgif. On the bright side, she's the subject in question, not him...

'Brother, is Yuu...Yuuri!' Conrad practically gasped for breath as he exclaimed her name upon seeing her. Yuuri and Gwendal noted that the orange-haired man he was with was heaving for air and sweating considerably. Conrad didn't sweat at all nor was he heaving for air either.

'Uhhh...you guys looked like you ran a marathon...' Yuuri sweatdropped.

'Well Ms. Fleetfoot, you're too fast in the hallways and we're just mere mortals over here you know.' said the red-haired man wryly while gasping for air. 'And how are we supposed to know you're a superhuman in running and jumping?!'

'...guess who's Annisina's next guinea pig?' Gwendal droned blandly, causing the two Hybrids to gulp in fear, something Yuuri took note of. Is this Annisina as scary as Akisame? 'You are out of shape. Then again, so am I since we do more paperwork than training these days...' he shook his head. 'Your majesty, I think we need your...training menu but first, we have to see it with our own eyes. The results of your training.'

'OK...you ask for it...Courtyard, now and can I borrow a sword?'

xxx

In the Courtyard...

She outmatched Gwendal, AND Yosak in terms of speed, thus she can quickly execute her attacks and react timely with quick reflexes. However, as far as she was concerned, she's nearly there against their physical strength. Hey, they're still men! That and Conrad was still standing against her, and TOO STRONG!

'Ryouzanpaku, right?' Conrad told her as Yuuri turned to her Godfather. 'I trained under them for twenty years when I was on Earth, but I'm no good at their brand of weapons and weapons techniques since Mazoku Swordsmanship has been ingrained in me for a century and some. My master was Fuurinji Hayato and his wife Lady Shizuka. And I was a fellow disciple with their young son Saiga when he started at age five in my fifth year of training. I became a Master at my twentieth year there.'

'Heee...so you know Ancient Martial Arts...' Yuuri whistled. 'Did you teach anybody? And did you choose the right person to teach? You DO know of our philosophy, right?' Ryouzanpaku is a firm believer and the center of Katsujinken Philosophy.

'Yeah, Master Hayato made sure to drill that in my head.' Conrad chuckled. 'And I have yet to find a disciple.'

'I see...'

'So you underwent training as well...' Gwendal noted.

'But Yuuri and I have different masters Gwendal.' Conrad told him. 'My master is the Elder and I don't remember him knowing weapons...in my time, it's just him, his wife, his son and his son's wife.'

'So you know Miu-chan's parents, uncle?' Yuuri narrowed her eyes. 'Tell me so I can tell her! For some reason, the Elder won't talk about them as if they're taboo! Miu told me that!' this surprised Conrad.

'What?!'

He is very upset with this. Gwendal and Yozak exchanged looks.

xxx

'Where do I start?' Conrad swore as he drank water. 'Maybe with her father Saiga. I also helped in raising that boy since Lady Shizuka passed away when he was eight. She died from childbirth with his younger brother who was born a stillborn. Tragic night and the Elder didn't eat for a week in depression.' he sighed. 'Saiga is a very gentle, kind child who loved nature and animals...especially anything that's cute and what you Japanese call 'moe'.' he chuckled as behind him, Gwendal slightly stiffened, nobody saw as they're fixed to Conrad. Yuuri can hardly picture a man liking Moe.. 'I helped training him in the basics and we had to be strict, as he is the one who will carry on the Fuurinji name. And he has to be strong so he won't die quickly in the harsh Martial Arts world where it's Martial Arts or Die.'

'We went on field trips around the world to do good and put down the bad to protect innocents. Ryouzanpaku, Fuurinji and my name got famous around, that we got challengers.' Conrad chuckled. 'If you mention my name, people will ask you how you know me and hopefully, the one you ask is a friendly. I made tons of enemies you know, and if I were you, I will not broadcast that I'm your godfather if you want your family to live a peaceful life.' Yuuri sweatdropped.

'You're...famous in her world...?' Yozak croaked incredulously.

'Yes...well, anyone and anything related to Ryouzanpaku is famous and even then, I pretended to be an 18 year old man at the time Saiga was a baby. By this year, I should be 53 in the eyes of those humans although my looks say otherwise.' Conrad chuckled. 'Times were fun and hard since Ryouzanpaku was quite...financially-challenged. But it didn't matter. One day, when Saiga was 18...he's reached his mastery in the Fuurinji Style Ancient Martial Arts. He's quite talented, that boy. It took me even worse to reach my mastery...since when Saiga was 18, he met this beautiful young woman in the mountains.'

'Her name is Shizuha.' Conrad continued. 'Saiga told us about this pretty flower who he fell head over heels with. She's very beautiful, he says, and compared her to a doll. Even better, they have similar interests that they fell in love and were secretly seeing each other. Yeah, right, the Elder and I were peeping from afar.' his listeners sweatdropped. 'The Elder hopes for grandchildren you know. He was about to approve of their relationship...when a real problem arose two years later.'

'Problem?' Yuuri frowned.

'Yes...Shizuha it turns out, is a precious...trophy to her clan, the Clan of Kuremisago.' Conrad narrowed his eyes. 'They were a clan whose purpose in life is to match their children with the best genes and lineages, AND with no hereditary disease as those three things were the pride of the clan. And Shizuha is from an excellent lineage, even among her clan as her family tree descended from royalty and beautiful people. She's regarded as a living religious symbol, they will not hand her to an outsider that easily as she is to marry a man whose lineage is just as prestigious. That and due to such lineage mash-ups, you could call them...perfect humans.' he said wryly. 'That and they're all monsters in martial arts as well, that Shizuha gave myself and Saiga a run for his money and even impressed the Elder. One member alone can trash 100 people. That strong, because Shizuha is a prodigious S-Class Master, one of the 1/1000 talent which is more reason why she is the symbol of the clan.' Gwendal, Yuuri and Yozak gaped at him.

'The Fuurinji Clan has an excellent lineage as well but the family is too much for them, as the elder and Saiga were too powerful. A child born from Shizuha and Saiga would inherit their innate talent and strength, if raised properly, thus a very powerful martial artist will be born by inheriting the talents of the parents. But Shizuha really wanted Saiga, and Saiga fought for love no matter how cheesy it sounds. He argued that these engagements cause people's hearts to suffer as they're not marrying the ones they love, they're made to marry a total stranger each and every time. He said more, but I have to be direct to the point.'

'Shizuha and many young people of the tribe sided with Saiga's argument, as well as those who had resented their unhappy marriages and young people who were inspired by Saiga and Shizuha's relationship born out of love while the traditionalist old stiffs were our opponents. Saiga took Shizuha away and half the tribe joined us. Soon, it became a civil war that divided the Kuremisago.' Conrad sighed. 'Said traditionalist old stiffs, are Elite S-Class Masters whose strength and skills could give Elder Hayato a challenge. I'd call them monsters in my opinion. Their so-called proud tradition causes nothing but pain, that all they can be proud of, are their lineages and inherited genetics. Being perfect humans.'

'Upon fleeing to Ryouzanpaku, the other tribe trained me and Saiga the ways of how Kuremisago are trained so we'll stand a chance, as we're both nothing like the Elder.' Conrad continued. 'Training to strengthen our muscles and bones, and made to take medicine, special diet, brutal training regimen and while Shizuha trained her lover, I was trained by a really strict old man who was impressed that I stayed young looking despite my so-called 37 years old appearance. I just told him I was 'baby-face'.' Yuuri and Yozak cracked up while Gwendal snorted. 'I learned 100 Clan techniques...techniques I will teach you to pass onto Miu-chan. I can't teach her because you're the only one who can freely travel worlds while to us, it's a special mission privilege only.' Conrad deadpanned with a sigh. 'It's her heritage and I have obligations to Shizuha as well. 100 techniques because I was taught 22 throwing techniques, 10 submission holds, and 68 attacks from basic to high level techniques, as well as their special Ki Training Methods and Muscle Training Methods.'

'Geh?!'

'Ahem, back to my story...' Conrad coughed as everyone paid attention again. 'We were trained hard and because of my hybrid lineage and strict memory training in this world, I soaked up the techniques like a sponge in three months and four days. The rest of the year was dedicated to strength and Ki training. Every now and then, the elder who trained me had me use my new skills to work on the attackers. When Miu was born however...they started to play dirty.' he scowled. 'Poison darts, well-planted bombs, you name it. Our fights appeared in the shadier side of society as we can't make our battles public. And because Saiga fought to protect, battles were prolonged while I was killing to make things easier for us since I was used to it unlike him. And because of me, Saiga changed. He began to think that in order to protect, he must kill. I know he got that trait from me but he didn't say a word about it...maybe it's so Hayato will not strangle me for being the cause of him turning to the 'Path of Bloodstained Fists'?'

'Most of our side died by foul play while the younger people left to hide to have their dream relationships when said people are twenty years old. They lived in hiding and obscurity but still helped us by dropping supplies because we couldn't go out. But I too, also left because my time on Earth is over. And I have to go back home here. I told everyone that I'll intercept as many as I can...but it's a lie.' he said sadly. 'I have to go to Boston, Massachusetts in America for my extremely classified mission which is to be executed after 20 years of my time in Earth. I don't know what happened to Ryouzanpaku when I was gone...or if since I disappeared, I don't know if they proclaimed me dead, or resented me for not returning when needed. That and I'm scared of what Hayato will do to me because I was forced to leave Shizuha and baby Miu alone in that time of chaos. And in this world, I continued my training as a Hybrid Martial Artist, master of the Fuurinji and Kuremisago Martial Arts Styles made possible due to my long lifespan as a Mazoku. You can say that I am an Elite S-Class Master of Martial Arts and I mastered my Dou Ki as well.' and for emphasis, his Dou Ki flared in the room that caused his listeners to gasp in awe and disbelief at the strength of his spirit-full blast.

'I will teach you Kuremisago techniques during our times of peace and how many techniques I can make you learn before you're taken back home. How much you will learn will depend on your learning speed.' Conrad told Yuuri. 'We will start after we get Morgif.'

'OK!'

'Now then, my story to pass to Miu-chan is over...time for your Humanities 101 lessons with my friend here, Yozak Gurriere.' Conrad smiled as he introduced the redhead to Yuuri. 'Your story about today's Ryouzanpaku for me can wait.'

'OK uncle!'

xxx

Gwendal couldn't believe what he learned just now...that and Conrad was keeping a lot since...those days. That and his younger brother is a powerful combatant, and he had been busy in Earth indeed. But what was that energy Conrad flared? It's not Maryoku as Hybrid Mazoku can't have Maryoku due to their human heritage with the exception of Yuuri, a hybrid double-black...this got him interested in this Martial Arts thing but Conrad will only teach Yuuri in order to pass on family arts to her friend on earth secretly because he held regrets that he let people down and failed them...that and maybe, they will encounter more Kuremisago one day.

To Conrad on the other hand, was thinking what to teach Yuuri in the short time they had, since he didn't know when will Yuuri be whisked off to her world again, he prayed that at least he can drill ten techniques into her before she's whisked away back home to her family and masters who were training her.

Yozak didn't know that his best friend fought another war in Earth, and war was caused by love between a Romeo and Juliet(Conrad taught him this story) in crazy proportions, and this weighed on his mind while teaching Yuuri the manners of humans, and etiquette of humans in Cavalcade, Svelera, Big and Small Shimaron, Zorasia, Hildyard, Caloria, Darco, and Conansia, as well as about who's who in their nobility and elite and their ways. He even showed Yuuri a map and dictated to her as she couldn't read mazoku language yet and still has to learn. It took until late at night until Yuuri called it a day, as she was determined not to screw up.

'So, the story is that I'm the daughter of the Crepe Chef of shop Echigo, right?' Yuuri asked Conrad as she is in disguise. She envied Conrad for NOT needing any, and while the brown wig is OK, their annoyingly thick contact lenses are NOT OK! Too uncomfortable!

'That is correct, you're a general girl.' Conrad smiled.

Yuuri rubbed her eyes. Her brown contacts were stinging her eyes, cursing the fact that they have YET to catch up with the thin lenses she knew of in her world. Her disguise was perfectly plain. A dark pink shirt and over it is a pale pink tube dress and a white apron, and brown boots. She has hidden daggers under her skirt and hiltless small knives on request, as well as metal wire-for garroting. Gunter was surprised at her requests, that and she even knew how to garrot somebody...and wailed that she is the epitome of Maou indeed. Really, what are his standards? Evil is normal for Mazoku it seems!

'That is the ship?' She nodded to a large sailing vessel.

'Yes. That is it,' Conrad put a hand on her left shoulder. They went to the ship and upon boarding, Conrad took her to a first class cabin.

'Uhhh Conrad? Aren't I just some Crepe Chef's daughter?' Yuuri croaked as they walked further for the rooms. 'Isn't this a bit too...classy?'

'Well, Gunter couldn't bear to put you in low-class rooms and he said he'd rather eat Bearbee Paint than do that.' Conrad laughed.

'Well, at least I know we'll have a good bed,' Yuuri opened the door and they stepped into the room. However...a stowaway was already in the room.

'What the…' Conrad and Yuuri stared deadpanned at the bed. Wolfram was there, and his eyes were dark green and his hair in a shade of 'human blonde'.

Wolfram sat up, his arms crossed. 'You guys… Are late.'


	5. White feathers in a dirty night

White feathers in a dirty night

Yuuri was annoyed that this **brat** stowed on board for who knows what reason. 'Wolfram, why are you here?' Conrad blinked. 'Aren't you prone to seasickness?' Great, a deadweight.

'There's something I want to do in Banderbia which is NOT part of this mission.' Wolfram grunted and when the boat jerked, Wolfram went green, ran for the windows and 'Bllleeaarrrgh...' Yuuri sweatdropped.

'Honestly, can you have whatever you're after delivered?' Yuuri griped. 'The way I see things, a small jolt on this ship alone will make you hurl last night's dinner.' she said as she stepped up to him and pressed a pressure point on his nape that put him to sleep, and Yuuri dragged his body to bed.

'Ara, you know pressure points?' Conrad looked on in amusement, and impressed that she knew pressure points.

'...well, a fellow disciple can't stand Chinese Medicine so Kensei-sensei puts him to sleep and then pours said medicine down his throat.' Yuuri snorted. 'While somehow insuring that it won't go down the wrong pipe. With Wolfram asleep, he won't feel the boat rocking, and we'll have to re-knock him every six hours...'

'Well, tell me about your time in Ryouzanpaku, Yuuri.' Conrad smiled. 'I want to know how's it been since...I left. But anyway, shouldn't you forgive Wolfram now? I hear he's been looking for you in Gwendal's castle to apologize but you disappeared on him.'

'Heee? Is he sincere or just acting to get on my good side when he finally realized that I slapped him out of anger for my mother?' Yuuri sneered coldly. 'He dared to talk about my mother that way without even getting to know her and spitting racial bias diatribe just because my mother's human...'

'I explained it all to them after that disastrous dinner Yuuri.' Conrad patted her head. 'And I know your mother for a bit.' he chuckled.

'You met mom? Where?'

'In Boston.' said Conrad. 'I saw her desperately trying to flag a taxi but even empty taxis were ignoring her and she looks ready to pop.' he said disapprovingly. 'I'm in my own cab when I saw her and had my cab pull over so I can take her in to the nearest hospital.' Yuuri gawked at him. 'She thanked me a lot and told me she's been waiting for forty minutes. We talked a little and she told me her name. Around this time, I was doing my mission in Earth, but I can't ignore a pregnant lady in need. Miko-san then told me that she'll have a daughter...it was then that I told her that Yuuri is a good name.' he smiled kindly. 'In this world, Yuuri means July and in Earth, it was July 28 when you're about to come out. She then asked me to phone your father who had to meet a foreign co-worker that she's about to go. I could tell you're 'the one' long before you came to the world.'

'I waited by the Maternity Ward until your father and older brother came along who was a little boy at the time...and I made myself scarce. Because your father and brother's there, that and like I said, I have too many enemies, I have to go.'

'Heee...'

They walked down the hallways when doors opened...the two martial artists went spread-eagle on the ceiling to hide, as a man and a little girl came out of the room next to theirs. Once they were gone, they came down and went for the deck as well. They enjoyed walking around until they got food, ate their fill and went back to their rooms.

'Well, tonight there will be a party and all first-class guests must be in attendance...' Conrad mused thoughtfully. 'The boat will be on standby for the rest of the night, so Wolfram won't be puking his dinner tonight.'

'Oh man, you've got to be joking...' Yuuri moaned. 'I don't know any dance...'

'Ma, you watch how couples do it for five minutes, then we can join in.' Conrad mused. 'But...'

'But?'

'You're dancing with Wolfram.' Yuuri's jaws dropped. 'Due to diet, I'm way too tall for you, and in dance partners, a male must be only a head taller than the female or of the same height for teenagers. Same rules apply to both worlds. Besides, it'll give Wolfram an opportunity to apologize to you.' Yuuri only harrumphed. '...do Japanese ladies have powerful grudges?' Conrad sweatdropped.

'It depends on what the moron did to us.' Yuuri harrumphed again.

'Well, if we ever trained in Ki, you'll definitely be a Dou-type.' Conrad said. 'It depends on personality really. Now then...what's it like at Ryouzanpaku now?'

'Well, Elder and Miu aside, there are five other masters and the third disciple Kenichi Shirahama.' said Yuuri. 'In order of coming according to Miu-chan is Apachai Hopachai, a Muay Thai master from Thailand who really doesn't have control in his dictionary. Man-child is best description and very rough to anything but animals and kids, since he loves kids. Next is the guy in charge of my medicine and diet, as well as Master of all Chinese Martial Arts, Ma Kensei. Apparently he ditched his responsibilities to his wife as leader of the Phoenix Alliance in China to enjoy a quiet peaceful life away from work. He came when Miu was eight. Following him is Akisame Koetsuji, master of Jujutsu who's my physical trainer and a then-teenager Kosaka Shigure who later became known as the Master of Swords and Genius of all Weapons-she's my teacher. They came two years later and finally, Sakaki Shio, Master of all Karate and self-proclaimed 100 Dan Brawler. He arrived when Miu was 12. With those different masters teaching her every now and then, she's a Hybrid Martial Artist with textbook knowledge of forms and styles. Well, she has to master her family's forms first before learning something else...'

'Then finally, the guy who came before I did.' Yuuri giggled. 'He's the same age as us, and has bullying issues that he's very timid and cowardly when he joined the dojo and freaks out at the insanity that were the six masters. Then again, their ways to train him were bordering on insane and can give anybody normal nightmares...but he still stays anyway and everyone's fond of him to the point that when he escapes, they drag him back.'

'Er isn't that illegal?'

'It ain't illegal if you're not caught.' Conrad sweatdropped and wondered how many times will he do it each time he gets floored from disbelief. 'His reason to stay is that he's got a huge crush on Miu-chan, his first friend. Poor guy though...Miu-chan's his first friend. His childhood must have been rough with everyone picking on him for years. Ma, I'm the second one on his list.' Yuuri giggled. 'He's a 'rare man' you know. Despite his...obvious faults, he is kind, caring and considerate. He's also a hardworker in a bid to win Miu's heart...provided the masters don't freak him out.' Conrad could picture that now...and with the Elder in his way? Poor boy is better off finding another girl.

'I see...then what of Miu? What's her life like?'

'When I met her in my first High School Month...she was socially awkward despite her beauty. She didn't know how to approach anybody.' Yuuri told him softly. 'It's the typical symptom of a newcomer who just moved in magnified by 10. I took the initiative since I didn't have friends either. The girls in my class are interested in boys and hanging out, something I'm not. Soon, the new class beauty and I had some things in common. Looks wise, we win. Feminine figure, she wins. Academic scores, we tie and we wind up at the 1 spot in our first monthly class ranking. In sports? She wins by a landslide while back then, I'm physically weak since I don't go out much nor do sports. Since I didn't know of her background back then, I thought she was born for sports and she'll easily win the Nationals by herself. Our P.E teacher said so and sang praises. However...after that month...things changed.'

'Changed? In what way?'

'We both have our fair share of fanclubs but poor Miu-chan, she misinterprets what the boys really wanted I had to make various excuses to drag her away from those drooling, pervert vultures. It was then I learned that she's...socially inept. A no-no in a teenager's life, especially to someone like her who's got the looks and body that I had to invite her over and asked my mother to give her the social 'the talk'. So that way, boys can't trick her into going with them to shady places.' Yuuri told him. 'And since all boys in class were adoring her and me to some extent...guess what went next?'

'What?' Conrad narrowed her eyes.

'If bullying for boys is making a punching bag out of some poor sap or humiliate him in the most mortifying way possible, bullying for girls is shunning us out, stealing our things, spread false rumors about us, sabotage our uniforms...the works. Miu-chan who never encountered this before in her whole life transferred out after a week of bullying. Last I heard of her, she went to Koryou High School, a school for average kids and delinquents. I remained in Shouchikou and decided so until second term at least. The bullying stopped but the boys didn't change at all. Miu's fanbase is still strong and they wouldn't look at anyone else. Hello? Have you seen a well-built developed girl when normally, fifteen year olds are flat until their late teens?' Yuuri deadpanned. 'Before I took Chinese Medicine, I was a washboard! But now I can compete with Miu-chan at the chest department!' she said with a blush. Conrad went pink as well.

'Well, you've...grown since the last time we saw you.' he croaked as his eyes fell on her bust. Yep, she's a full, perky and shapely D and he knew they're NOT the products of implants. How the hell did chinese medicine do THAT?! Not even Kuremisago Medicine did that for their women!

He already DREADED seeing her in the dress Gunter packed for her. Did he even get the right size?

xxx

That night...

'So I'll be dancing with Yuuri since...' Wolfram looked at Conrad from toe to head. 'You're too tall for Yuuri?'

'Yes so I'll be dancing with some other lady...but it's also a chance for you to take back what you said about her mother.' Wolfram cringed. 'In Japan, Yuuri's country, respect plays a great role in their society, especially towards one's grandparents and parents. For anybody there, grandparents and parents are of high authority in the eyes of their children. And they don't take kindly to have their family insulted-unless they have it coming of course. And girls there tend to nurse grudges until the offender placates them that is equal to the offense committed. It's the same yet at the same time different from us.'

'Uncle, I'm done changing.' Yuuri said as she came out in a revealing dress with a purple tube top, pale pink sash under her breasts tied into a ribbon, and pale pink translucent skirt over the purple skirt. She has a matching add-on choker and sleeves. Her footwear were dancing pink shoes. Her hair was in an updo with flowery hairpins that matched her dress. She also wore light make-up which was only powder, eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss and she smelled of sweet perfume. Since she cleaned up nicely and quite top-heavy now...well...the men were speechless. 'Uh...is there something wrong?'

'N-nothing!' they both choked out.

'Well, I hope he's ready because rules are women take longer than men!' with good reason... 'And Uncle...' she fretted nervously. 'I-I can do this, right?' she sputtered nervously.

'You'll do fine.' Conrad reassured her, 'You did well in practice.' Yuuri gulped audibly, clearly nervous. 'Well, shall we? The boat's stopped for tonight's party so Wolfram can walk around. But I do hope you have your weapons along?' he said, 'You never know what will happen.'

'Yes~!'

'Huh? Since when did you get a weapon, Yuuri?!' Wolfram sputtered as they went out. 'Yuuri!'

xxx

On the deck...

Yuuri was absolutely floored.

Suuure Yozak taught her about manners, but doing it for REAL?

'If mama finds out I did this, she'll harp on me about good table manners!' Yuuri swore as she reluctantly threw a chicken leg on the floor.

'Maa maa, it's only for two weeks. Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt.' Conrad said with a smile that says, 'Don't tell anybody'. Due to them wearing disposable gloves, they can only eat finger food, and ate as much as they can. Because all that's left will be soupy and saucy foods afterwards. It's competition and it's wiser to eat finger foods fast. They ate hurriedly yet with manners...as well-mannered as they can get.

'And what if there's trouble? Can I fight in this thing?'

'Yes...you can easily rip the skirt, said Gunter...although he sobbed in tears as the dress was so cute only to be lost to fighting if trouble arose.' Conrad chuckled good-naturedly. 'Ah well, he can just make another.' After a meal, this was it, as music began playing.

'W-we'll seriously be dancing on scraps?!' Yuuri hissed in alarm as people were walking on the floor, shoes stepping on food scraps and even bones!

'You got it.' Wolfram deadpanned as he offered his arm to her. 'Come on, it's only for one night.' Yuuri was muttering curses, that and humans in her world have great manners and emphasizes cleanliness so what's with this neanderthal manners? Wolfram had no idea what neanderthal men are but he assumed it has something to do with 'barbaric' if her expression was any hint. They began dancing on the floor.

'Yuuri...' Wolfram spoke to her despite her sheer discomfort and winced when she stepped on a sharp bone. 'You OK?'

'Just-a-sharp-beef-bone...' Yuuri smiled with a rather gritted smile. But despite said smile, she was clearly pissed. Wolfram looked around and led her to a place where there's hardly any bones and scraps. The dance went smoothly and even then, Wolfram can't help but look at his-would-have-been-fiance. She's so cute and now grew into her womanly charm. When she 'cleaned up', beautiful! Not to mention she didn't give a whit of his looks, noble status and lineage when normally any girl would bow to him to try to kiss up.

He intended on making sure that either he wins her over before the 'proposal'. He will not hand over this beauty to anyone but first...'Yuuri, can we talk?'

'What about?'

'I...I want to apologize...for that night.' Wolfram told her with a blush. Yuuri remembered her rather disastrous first day. 'It's just that humans in this world always started everything in this world so I thought humans in your world are the same. But Sir Weller said humans in your world are nicer.'

'They are. We learn quickly from mistakes from the past.' Yuuri told him. 'My world is so peaceful that the only people who can carry legal weapons are those with licenses, military soldiers and policemen. War is the last thing anybody wants, so world leaders are very careful. After all, what can one man do against millions of protesters?' she snorted. 'But anyway...thanks.'

Well, she accepted his apology and his reasoning. He just has to make sure he won't make the same mistake twice.

'Excuse me miss,' they both turned to see a...man in drag. Yuuri sweatdropped. Make-up aside, she instantly recognized Yozak. 'May I cut in?'

'Sure.' Wolfram let her go for the man-in-drag to dance with her. He didn't see any harm since the guy who cut in is clearly gay anyway...right?

'Ahem,' Yuuri twitched as once far enough... 'Why are you in drag, Yozak?'

'Oh, for security reasons.' Yozak smiled. 'And anybody ignores men in drag so I can move around freely without questions.'

'Heee...so is the ship OK then?'

'Pretty much...for ten more minutes. Get ready.' Yozak frowned as he took a glance as Conrad talked to Wolfram who quickly ran. 'Pirate ships incoming.' Yuuri grinned.

'This field trip turned out to be fun...but we better make sure there's no body count.'

'It depends on our skills your majesty.'

'Don't call me that, call me Yuuri!'


	6. The Volcanic Island, Banderbia

The Volcanic Island, Banderbia

Conrad was nervous.

Yozak had spotted Pirate Ships ten minutes away or even less if the men rowed faster. He had Wolfram get his sword from their room and prepare himself, as well as a sword for Yuuri's use. Said sword was a thin sword. 'Jeez, how can Yuuri fight in this toothpick?! And he packed this thing for her? I'm gonna strangle him!'

At the deck...

Panic occurred.

Pirates stormed in, only for Conrad to take care of them all swiftly with martial arts(but enough to be convincingly human), and tossed them over the boat.

But the ship is another thing entirely...it has cannons!

'Uncle, the ship has cannons...what to do about that?' Yuuri croaked.

'The pirates can swim and climb up, so watch out, Yuuri, Wolfram!' Conrad said as Wolfram came to the deck with the swords.

'But why'd you give Yuuri _a stupid toothpick_ for a sword?!' Wolfram groused in annoyance as he held up the sword. 'It's so thin!'

'Hey, men's swords are too big for me!' Yuuri huffed as she snatched her sword from Wolfram that indeed, looked different. A katana, yet it has the same rubber grip as typical swords in this world. Conrad told her earlier that morning that he had the sword forged for her sake until they find Morgif in the time she was in Earth. It helps that she learned how to fight with swords. She then tore off half her dress, much to the disbelief of the other first-class passengers on the deck when the pirates indeed, climbed back up. 'They have great talent in being spiders...'

'Don't you move unless you wanna die!' one of the pirates threatened, but Yuuri and Wolfram smirked. Yuuri smiled at one of the people.

'Um...when we're done house cleaning, we need a lot of rope, OK? Nobody wants them to come back, right?' Yuuri smiled as charmingly as she could. 'Oh, and have a crew send out S.O.S Signal Flares and please cover your daughter's eyes, this is not for cute girls to see!' she chirped as the bamboozled man nodded quickly, when Yuuri glanced at the little girl next to him.

'Uh y-yes!'

'Wolfram, let's party!' and the two lunged for an easy smackdown battle with grace and poise, and with their display that awed the crowd, Conrad could sneak-jump the other ship and bulldoze it from the inside, and displayed a tenth of his power as a Master.

'Man...Conrad's scary.' Yozak shuddered. He witnessed Conrad jump twenty meters OFF their ship and easily reached the pirates' ship, and he was freaked out. Was Earth training really THAT good?! In fifteen minutes, the Pirates' Ship sank, while the pirates onboard are tied up. 'And the young miss is just as scary.' he chuckled. 'Well, at least we'll be fine...'

Soon, some patrol ships arrived to haul off the pirates, and everyone questioned for their statements. With Conrad doing the talking 'for his sister Sarah and nephew Alfred', they got away scott-free. The patrolmen did NOT bother talking to Yozak at all.

'Hey Uncle, maybe you should wear drag too.' Yuuri giggled. 'Those rude men didn't talk to him at all.' Conrad did a double-take. Wolfram gave Conrad a look and tried to picture him in drag...and it's a sight he'd rather NOT see.

'Uhhh I'm too manly for that sort of thing.' Conrad coughed. 'Yozak's effeminate appearance enables him to play his role smoothly. It'll be just an epic fail on my part. Well, let's retire for the night...the ship will move again soon three hours before midnight.' Wolfram paled.

'Well, I have to knock Wolfram out again when the ship started moving.'

'HUH?!'

xxx

The Cabin...

'Sooo then,' said Yozak as they were all in Yuuri's room. 'We managed to become heroes since we managed to keep all heroic attention on the kids while Captain displayed all he's got on that ship, rumors will spread about a powerful guy, his sister and his nephew for sure.'

'Too bad for them 'we don't exist'.' Wolfram snorted airily. 'They can spread rumors all they like, they'll never find us!'

'That too.' Yozak grinned. 'Well, let's turn in for the night, so let's flip Wolfram's switch off, shall we?' before Wolfram could protest, Conrad pressed the pressure on his back and the blonde was out. 'He won't be happy tomorrow.'

'He'll live.' Conrad smiled. 'And it's wasteful to upchuck one's dinner to the sea.'

xxx

Next day...dressed in casual wear this time...their role is to act as normal tourists after a good fight, while staying to their aliases. Well, with Yuuri a skilled fighter, she was only admired from afar since well...men are afraid of going near a girl stronger than them...that the fighters took to staying 'with the guy in drag'. Eraly morning the next day, they were in Banderbia.

'We're finally here!' Yuuri chirped happily as they got off the ship with Yozak carrying Wolfram while Conrad handled the luggage. 'Let's have breakfast and Wolfram hasn't eaten a thing for some time now...'

'Yeah, the li'l kid lost some weight from ahem, hibernating.' Yozak commented. 'He's quite light now.'

'It's worrying, we'll stuff him with food when he wakes.' Conrad mused as they went uphill for a stopover shop to have some breakfast.

'Now then...is there a custom for smacking someone's rear by any chance?' Yuuri asked Conrad worriedly. 'I can't slap him awake or it's another accidental proposal again...' the two other hybrids sweatdropped.

'Er smacking the rear is an invitation to a romantic partner to have the three-letter S word with the one who initiated it.' Yozak explained with a small blush as Yuuri went red.

'How about pinching anywhere?' she choked out as her imagination went wild.

'Nope, no customs about pinching.' and so, Yuuri pinched Wolfram's arm...

'EEEEYOOOW!'

'Yuuri, you've had training, watch your strength.' Conrad gently chided as Wolfram rapidly rubbed his stinging arm.

'Owww...' Wolfram hissed. First he's knocked out by a pinch and now he's awoken by a pinch, too? 'That damn hurt!'

'Well, eat alot today. You didn't eat a thing for two and a half days since you spent it sleeping.' Conrad told him. 'You lost some weight.' muttering some profanity, Wolfram ate breakfast with them, and some soup to warm their bodies up. Upon done eating...they began their trip uphill to get to a town, and into a hotel to leave their luggage in. They came out dressed differently. Yuuri in a dark green yukata with overlapping circles of various shades of light green. They were clothing from her world.

'Er your majesty...those clothes are a little...out of place.' Yozak blinked at the clothing. He wasn't familiar with such clothes...and the design of the dress somehow resembles a bathrobe, since it's knee-length with strange sleeves and a wide yellow sash tied into a box behind her. And what's with those platformed slippers?

'I know but I have a funny feeling I need this for some reason...' Yuuri said sheepishly. 'Well, it won't get in the way. My Master told me less is more.'

'Somehow, why does that put me at ease?' Yozak snorted sarcastically as they climbed uphill. Upon arrival to a dark cave...

'It's in here huh?' Yuuri shuddered. 'I kinda expected a monster to come out since it looks creepy.'

'Yes...that waitress lady I talked to said that sixteen years ago, a red meteorite crashed into the volcano and it's somewhere in the underground hot spring caverns right now.' said Yozak. 'The humans can't withstand Maryoku, those who went in get either burned into numbness if ever splashed with boiling water in the springs, and the last guy who went in there got traumatized, only saying 'the face' twice in fear. He's in the loony bin right now.' he explained. 'Ma, we're mazoku so we'll be OK.' they marched in although their way of marching in is by boat.

'Oh man...why is it always boats...?' Wolfram whimpered as they boarded in.

'Sorry about that but the world is always unfair Sir von Bielefeld.' Yozak chuckled as they started rowing. Inside was a typical dark cavern, it's only missing stalagmites and stalactites. The rock formations are smooth due to the fact that they're volcanic rocks.

'Now then, we'll do a little testing.' Yuuri mused. 'We have to know the conditions for the paralysis so we can find a way around it to get Morgif.'

'And how are we gonna do that?'

'First, I'll splash myself with water. If nothing happens to me, something might happen to you. However, if something happens to me, it might be worse for you, so I'll have to take my clothes off and splash myself again and see if something happens.'

'EHHHHH?!'

'B-b-but...but...you're a GIRL and we're all GUYS here!' Wolfram hollered in horror that Yuuri...this beautiful queen, will strip before them! However, before he and Yozak can picture that, they all felt palpable killing intent. "Holy..."

'There's my security that you won't peep.' Yuuri smiled serenely yet with a sinister look about it. Conrad was glaring at both Yozak and Wolfram, and releasing his Ki. 'You don't wanna die young, do you?' the two other males rapidly shook their heads. Laughing, Yuuri touched the water. But she blinked. '...cursed hot spring my ass, sure it's bubbling as if it's boiling but it's nice and warm like your typical resort springs! Now let's splash on clothes...' she splashed into her skirt, but...she squeaked in pain as if scalded and felt numb on her leg. 'Eeeep...'

'Yuuri?!' Conrad gasped.

'C-clothes...it hurts if splashed on clothes and skin contact with wet water!' Yuuri grunted with clenched teeth as her left leg went numb. 'We can't wear clothes if we're to swim in here.' Wolfram frowned as he put a finger on the water but yelped.

'BOILING HOT!' Yozak touched the water and yelped in pain too.

'It's a normal hot spring to Yuuri but boiling water to us. And if splashed on clothes soaking through our skin, we'll ALL get numb with pain.' Conrad muttered. 'You two! Turn around or I WILL dunk you in the springs.' he threatened with a sinister smile. Wolfram and Yozak went blue in fear and turned around. Conrad followed suit as he held a wrist from their other male companions. Yuuri took off her clothes and hair ribbon and jumped in. 'Yuuri?'

'I'm fine! Typical hot spring!' Yuuri chimed. 'I'll swim around for Morgif, OK?' and she walked around the water until she found it. And it has a face that reminded her of the american movie 'Scream'. "Now I know what they mean by 'the face'." she thought wryly as she took the sword handle with her toes and lifted it up to be at arms length so she could take it by hand...and by the looks on Morgif's face, he likes what he sees as he made kissy faces to her chest.

Mt. Yuuri erupted.

'YOU DAMN PERVERT SWORD! NOW I KNOW WHY WE HURT IF WE HAVE CLOTHES ON!' her angry roar of annoyance echoed all over the caverns, and causing the males to do a double-take at her words.

xxx

Sometime later...

Outside the cave, Yuuri stayed behind the boat, while Yozak went to get normal water to rinse herself before she can put her clothes on, because the hot spring waters will hurt her if she put clothes on. Conrad was holding Morgif who wanted to go to Yuuri while being a typical pervert old man.

'I can't believe it,' said Wolfram weakly. 'The ultimate weapon of the Maou, a sentient sword with the personality of a perverted old man!'

'Tell me about it.' Yuuri growled while still hiding behind the boat, and still in the water while naked. 'I don't know if the water went back to normal now that we fished him out.'

'I got ten buckets of water your majesty!' Yozak called out as he was back with a small cart loaded with wooden buckets.

'Thanks!' Yozak ran to the others to turn around, so Yuuri can rinse herself, towel-dry and dress up. All this in thirty minutes. 'I'm done!'

xxx

The hotel...

'Well, this is one funny story to send a pigeon home.' Yozak chuckled as they enjoyed dinner back at their hotel. 'I wonder how everyone at home will react?'

'Freaked out, deadpan, disbelieving and horrified incase of the female population.' Wolfram deadpanned. 'A perverted ultimate weapon. Dear god...' he palmed his face in exasperation. Yuuri was still unhappy that her weapon, is a pervert. It was like dealing with Ma Kensei who became a blade!

'Maa maa, at least we got what we came here for.' Conrad smiled. 'And the water there turned to normal after her majesty fished him out. We can go back home starting tomorrow.'

xxx

Meanwhile, early that morning, the Pigeon arrived to Voltaire Castle and Gwendal got ahold of the report from the Morgif Expedition Party. Near the end however...he was twitching in annoyance.


	7. A Night of Fun in Banderbia

A Night of Fun in Banderbia

Yuuri had flat-out refused to become a murderer, as to power up Morgif, he has to devour human lives!

'I'll just use my own power, there's NO WAY I'm murdering innocents for power!' were her words. 'It will make me no better than the humans here! I got what's called 'moral conscience'!' moreover, it freaked her out on how they can casually tell her to kill humans as if it's normal as breathing air. Then again, they're mazoku.

With that enough said, they went to the harbor of Banderbia...only to meet quite a sight. A cruise ship...that suspiciously looks like cruise ships that Yuuri sees in those american movies.

'This ship is...' Wolfram croaked. 'It's mother's ship!'

'Ehhh? Ms. Cheri's ship?' speak of the devil who came out to look over the deck...she squealed.

'Kyaaa! It's nice to see my two hunky sons, and her majesty too!' she squealed happily as she dashed down the stair platform to hug each of them. 'How are you and have been, hm?'

'Uh we just finished a job here Ms. Cheri and we're just about to go home.' Yuuri told her. 'But what brings you here?'

'Well, I came to enjoy the festival of course!' Cheri chimed. 'That and I heard of the hot spring treatments I simply must try out! Oh yes, why don't you join me hunny?' she egged on while looming over Yuuri.

'Uh we can't because we have to report home?' Yuuri squeaked.

'Just this one day, pleeeeaaaase?' the party blanched at 'that look'. 'All work and no play makes anybody a dull person! There has to be a balance of both in life!'

They can't win against the previous Queen.

xxx

'Ahhhnnn...' Cheri moaned as they were enjoying a spa treatment. And they're in a massage parlor, tended to by female agents. 'That's the spot~this feels good doesn't it?'

'Yeah, although it hurts at first...it's my first time in a parlor like this since I really have no time.' Yuuri sighed. 'That and my parents don't believe in spa treatments at home.'

'How awful! Every woman in the world should at least enjoy this!' Cheri pouted. 'Being young is once in a lifetime ONLY! And boring things come when you're no longer young so we should spoil ourselves while we still can!'

'Try telling that to my folks _and_ your workaholic sons!' Yuuri snarked. 'Gwendal needs this more than we do!'(in Voltaire Castle, Gwendal sneezed) Cheri laughed.

'Maybe I should bug him next time! My son has more wrinkles than I do and I'm his mother!'

xxx

In another spa area...

'Whoa, look at him.' Wolfram choked as he and Yozak were tended to by normal male agents, while Conrad? With his firm, pronounced and hard-as-rock muscles as his first agent complained, the parlor sent in the big guns. Even then said big guns was also struggling.

'I'll say.' Yozak deadpanned. Conrad looked comfortable while the muscular agent was putting all his efforts in massaging Conrad's impressive muscular body. 'Those guys will ask a pay raise after this. Captain trained so hard they can't massage him now!'

'Get me a jackhammer with a flat round edge now!' the annoyed agent called out as Wolfram and Yozak choked, and Conrad was still unfazed.

'Jackhammer?!' and when the jackhammer was brought in, only then did Conrad moan in delight and comfort. Even then, the sound he makes...was appropriate only for a steamy bedroom night that caused many nosebleeding in the massage parlor.

Even worse, he gasped like he had an orgasm when the agent hit a particular spot on his tail bone area above his rear.

'...we'll never take him to a massage parlor ever again.' Yozak choked while everyone was frozen stiff, blushing, and sporting nosebleeds and boners respectively, except for the man's little brother who was disturbed with the others' reactions.

'We make this the day nobody wants to talk about.' Wolfram deadpanned. From now on, even if his mother wants it, they'll never go to a spa ever again with Conrad!

xxx

Hot springs...where the men's and women's sides are separated by a wooden wall since it's an outdoor bath...causing a world of sleepless nights for the men later that night.

'Yuuri how you've grown!' Cheri squealed as she groped Yuuri's breasts and mashed it with her fingers causing Yuuri to gasp. And she reacted like Conrad did in the massage parlor. Only, it sounded more...well... 'What did you take at home for them to grow this big?'

'Right food and right exercise! And I'm a late bloomer in puberty!' Yuuri gasped while feeling 'disturbing feelings'. 'Please stop groping me Ms. Cheri!'

'But they're soo big, perky and shapely! Soft too and cute baby pink in your nippies!' the poor mazoku on the other side choked as their imagination ran wild. Bad enough in the parlor, now this too?

'Please don't broadcast what my breasts look like!' Yuuri wailed. 'The walls here are thin!'

'Oh poo, it's only us in at the moment, I paid enough for our private time for two hours in the springs!' Cheri huffed smugly. 'Ooh I wonder who's the lucky man to get these boobies and your shapely round derriere! I hope it's one of my sons! I'll be happy either way as long as you're my daughter-in-law!'

'Hey! I'm only 15 and your sons are LOADS OLDER THAN ME! I'm a _toddler_ compared to them!' Yuuri sputtered out. Gwendal, somewhere along 300. Conrad 200 or so. Wolfram, in his eighties!

'Who cares about that, you have the body of a beautiful flower!' Cheri moaned. 'You're also smooth between your legs! How do you do it? You're baby smooth!' She looked at her own area with a considerable patch growth while Yuuri was baby smooth.

'Um it's called waxing at home. Painful but worth it.' Yuuri winced at the memory. 'You apply melted beeswax in where you want it off and then a strip of cloth over it pressed firmly. When it hardens, yank it out as fast as you can, pulling the hairs off all at once. Painful as heck, even worse when you apply a medical cream to kill the hair roots left behind for a month for permanent removal...and I don't know if it'll work on mazoku.' Yuuri deadpanned. 'For less pain, at least cut half of it off first.'

'I simply must try it out myself but I'll have to find alternatives...'

On the other side...

'I wish they'd stop talking about that soon.' Yozak whimpered as he plugged his ears with his fingers. Conrad was highly annoyed(or his stoic expression can get) while blushing, and Wolfram was nosebleeding. 'She forgets we're hearing that too and it's doing wonders to our manly minds.'

'Mother...honestly.'

Indeed, no mazoku men slept well that night...even worse when after a night of partying at the festival, Cheri and Yozak were dead drunk that Conrad had to drag them back by force. "Oh well, at least the kids are doing well." Conrad thought wryly. While a bit drunk himself, he is still right in the head since he drank moderately unlike some he could name.

Because he is a dangerous drunk so he ensures he never gets out of it in parties.

Over to said kids...they were playing games in a friendly rivalry...and winning. And brought home...a lot of stuffed toys and candy. However, when Yuuri played in a lottery, she managed to win 150 million gold, to her luck.

'How can you be so lucky? Do you have any idea how big this is?' Wolfram choked as they carried their prizes home. 'Most Noble Families at home are this rich!'

'Maa maa, it'll go to you-know-where at home!' Yuuri chirped. 'It'll be OK! I wanna try lotteries out again!'

'Assuming Weller doesn't kill you first for gambling!' because Conrad is her Godfather, he's the only person Yuuri considers 'high authority' and she usually defers to him, and Conrad is looking after her well-being, as he is after all, family.

xxx

And the next day...the adults gaped at the sheepish-looking Queen when Wolfram told them about their festival night.

'EHHHH?! 150 million gold?!' they exclaimed with bulging eyes.

'I lucked out!' Yuuri laughed sheepishly. 'Besides, the money can go to the royal treasury in Ketsumei-Jou for future use when it counts.' Yuuri shrugged. 'But can I go to the lottery again?'

When they did...Yuuri was that lucky, that the people in the lottery banned her from participating in Banderbia ever again after 4 consecutive big wins...to give other people a chance, that is. They quickly left on Cheri's ship with the acquired fortune. The money were in big wooden crates in the storage hulls of Cheri's ship.

'You know the funny part in this?' Yozak told them wryly while having tea in the living area of the ship. 'It's Shimaron funding these big lotteries and they get it back through taxes and spending expenditures of the winners. Ironically, they're funding US through her majesty's incredible luck.'

'Well, we got that irony well worth it.' said Yuuri with a smile. 'We can use the money to improve the country and enable more jobs for jobless people if we somehow manage to avoid war.'

'That's true. If everybody has jobs, our country will be one happy country, but it'll take years to make it work.' said Cheri.

'Then we'll find a way to cut that time in half or more if possible. We can also make education more easily available for the poor.' Yuuri pointed out. 'If everybody's educated, they can all have jobs in their selected professions. I can open schools easily and barely make a dent in our newly-acquired fortune!' and they had sent a pigeon to Gwendal that due to their booty, they need top security for the trip to the capital, with nobody but the right people informed of their...acquired wealth. To anyone else, it's Cheri's souvenirs for home and she wanted security.

Gwendal and Gunter freaked out, and rushed for the harbor with heavy escort. Their queen brought home half a billion GOLD that she won from a LOTTERY!

xxx

Some hours later...

'Your majesty's superb luck returned home with such a great fortune!' Gunter swooned happily as they personally escorted the money to the treasury in the castle.

'And I can't believe you got it five times in a Human Lottery but oh well, their loss, our gain.' Gwendal snorted. 'But still, there's more good news your majesty.' he said. 'That ship you were on is a Cavalcade Ship. To the public, it's a tourist ship for Banderbia but in reality, it's the introductory debut of the Prince's daughter Princess Beatrice of Cavalcade, hence that First-Class only Party and you happened to be in on it because of Gunter. When the Pirates attacked, her majesty in disguise saved the human nobles from pirates, and the royalty were there too. However, Hyscliff wasn't stupid. Considering her majesty and Wolfram's display, he knew the two of you were Mazoku.' many jaws dropped. 'Your appearances alone said it all.'

'B-but our disguise...' Yuuri choked weakly.

'Her majesty's beauty is exotic because you're from Earth in your Japanese country and there's no one here with your ethnicity. And that all four of you are obviously Mazoku with your looks and physical prowess alone. Mr. Hyscliff was furious that the human rescuers came so late despite SOS Flares sent out early as well as there are VIP Nobles and response was so slow. If it wasn't for mazoku presence on the ship who saved everybody, they'd be held hostage for ransom for days or killed. Thus the war Cavalcade wishes to start with us...ended before it could start, according to my spies.'

'Alright!' Yuuri looked relieved. 'Looks like the money's going to Education and not War anymore!'

'That's right, your plans can now go underway your majesty!' Cheri chirped happily.

'Huh?' Gwendal and Gunter blinked. They weren't informed of this yet...


	8. Return Home

Return Home

In the Palace, with the money Yuuri brought home, the Royal Treasury is now almost a billion. Something that has never happened before in the history of Shin Makoku.

'So her majesty intends to build schools for the poor and homeless to attend for free in order to secure a job and be productive citizens of Shin Makoku.' Gunter crowed in astonishment.

'Yes.' said Yuuri. 'I intend on building Dormitory Schools for the poor.' said Yuuri. 'However, space is an issue in Shin Makoku so I plan on building specialized institutions in every territory in the Mazoku Nations. Agriculture and Livestock Rearing, Healing and Pharmaceutical Skills, Weapon Smithing, Culinary and Hospitality, Interior and Fashion Designing, Business Accountancy and Marketing, Majutsu, Military Arts, Alchemy and Science, and Law and Order while the Main School for General Education will be in Shin Makoku.' she said. 'The General Education will be typical civilian school subjects of course, with Humanities and Physical Education as extra subjects. Citizens with income and Privileged Families can also go to the specialized institutions if they so wish.'

'Before anyone can go to specialized schools, they must first finish 50 years of General Education BEFORE they can start with the specialized school of their choice.' she continued. 'The reason for such a long time, is because of the History and Math Subjects. I want everyone to know our History that has no bias whatsoever in it.' she said sternly. 'The other nine specialized institutions will be headed by the other Ten Nobles whose territories specialize in the fields I specified. To those with complete General Education, they can advance to the schools of their choice. I know that this'll take years to complete, as teachers needed in schools must study hard and do research themselves to be the best teachers to teach our students. Research alone will take a couple decades of hard work. So I want every specialists, especially Healers and Medical Chemists to work hard to become teachers for the next generation as educated citizens are productive citizens. The Mazoku Nations will prosper thus with not a poor jobless person in sight.'

'If we have expert teachers right now, I can have the Nobility of Shin Makoku decide on their fields of specialty, as they will house a Specialized School each. They have the freedom to pick a field they like to house. If two or more houses picked the same field and are in conflict, we'll do a lottery for the right to host the desired field so it's fair.' Yuuri chirped. 'And we can proceed with the building of the Dormitory Schools!'

'The idea has some merit, but for the Nobles to agree on this, we must take population into account first, as well as funds needed for building, furnishing, equipment and teaching tools and aids, school supplies and uniforms, printing of curriculum books and salaries of the teachers on hand because money is a concern first and foremost.' said Gunter. 'And due to ahem, fair play regarding the freedom of choice for selection, there might be a Round Table Meeting of all Ten Noble Family Heads and the Maou.'

'Heee...so who're the Heads?'

'We have one with us right now.' said Conrad. 'Gwendal rules the Voltaire Castle. The others are quite the personalities, so before we organize a Round Table Meeting after announcing our intentions, we must educate Yuuri on what kind of people they are first.'

'Oh yes, nearly forgot about that one.' Gwendal sighed.

'We will begin immediately then so fork the files over.' said Yuuri.

'Yes. We'll compile information on all family heads by dinner time, it's late as it is. We will start education tomorrow as well.' said Gunter. 'For now, everybody from the Banderbia Expedition should rest.'

xxx

'You're doing really well in Kinghood, Yuuri.' Conrad remarked as they were by the courtyard, dressed in training clothes.

'Not really, my first priority is the welfare of the people but I suck in politics.' Yuuri snorted. 'So I'm not quite there yet.'

'But a good king thinks of their people and their welfare first before themselves. That is the best trait of a King.' Conrad then went serious. 'Education by day and training with me at night. I'll try to drill two techniques every night as there's no telling when you'll be sent home again.'

'That's true...' Yuuri sweatdropped. 'So it's martial arts now huh?'

'Yes...before we get to that, do you know the basics?' Conrad asked her. Yuuri choked at this. 'Guess not...there are 14 kinds of punches, 14 kicks, 47 Throwing Techniques, and 53 Grappling Holds. We'll go over 14 punches tonight, until you memorize them all. And to execute them in full power, take note of momentum and force used. Momentum and Force plays a good role in impact and damage to the opponent.'

'OK!'

xxx

Some time later...

'Gwendal, I can't find her majesty anywhere.' said Gunter. 'Where is she?'

'Look out the window and you'll see.' Gwendal told him as Gunter took a peek outside the window to see her with Conrad in the Courtyard.

'Why is her majesty...doing that?' Gunter croaked curiously. 'She's learning how to punch? What's going on?'

'Conrad is teaching her Martial Arts.' Gwendal told him. 'He will teach her techniques to pass on to a daughter of a late human friend of his on Earth. Said daughter is also her majesty's friend. But it seems her Majesty does not even know the basics, being only trained in swordsmanship and improvised weaponry, so they're doing the basics before techniques.'

'I see...what's the story behind that?'

Gwendal launched into story-telling mode that greatly upset the emotional man he was talking to.

Gunter doesn't take tragic stories too well.

And so it began. Those weeks were dedicated to getting to getting to know the Ten Noble Family Heads and their History by day, and Martial Arts at night. After a month of basics, Conrad was able to teach Yuuri ten techniques. In the 68 attack techniques Conrad knew, 34 were punches and 34 were kicks. In this month, he taught her five low level punch attacks and five low level kick attacks. Why ten was because Conrad teaches a technique, and has her practice for three days before teaching her a new move. It's to ensure _it sinks in_, she does it right and perfectly with the right momentum, force and impact.

When the two months ended...

Her Retainers were cautious, as usually, she gets flushed to her home world every after two months and then back.

Yuuri had her clothes laundered the night previously and dried, so she could get packing and go home. She was just as cautious with the bath.

'This is it...' Yuuri gulped as she jumped into the Royal Baths. As anticipated, her Maryoku Presence vanished.

'Ah, she's sent home again.' Gunter sighed. 'And she'll be back in a few days or so...'

'It can't be helped. She has responsibilities in that other place too.' Gwendal deadpanned. 'She'll also use this opportunity to study, as her most difficult opponents will be Waltrana von Bielefeld, Berthram von Grantz, Densham von Karbelnikoff, and Mariele von Rochefort. She'll be gathering information regarding some subjects we have no knowledge of. Before we announce our intentions, we will be well-prepared first.'

xxx

Back at Yuuri's House, the Bathroom...

'I'm home I guess,' Yuuri mused as she got out of the tub. She looked at the clock to see that it's two minutes past only. Again. 'The other world might make me grow old too fast...' she mused as she got changing to get ready for school.

She left for Shin Makoku on a weekday after all. And being in Shouchikou, it's easy for her to write down the techniques she's learned in a paper scroll Conrad gave her during lunch break, although she sweatdropped at Conrad's letter for Miu as 'anonymous' at the beginning of the scroll. She then ran with rapid speed for Koryou, going as far as hopping over obstacles, and slipped in the scroll in Miu's shoe locker.

Miu has Gymnastics Club and Kenichi was in the Gardening Club. So she is the only one out of the three who's in the 'Go Home Club' to have more time with Ryouzanpaku.

By 5:30, Miu found a scroll with her name on it in her shoe locker.

xxx

Ryouzanpaku...

For Yuuri however, things did NOT go as planned. Not that she'll ever know, as she is busy training with Shigure, while downing Chinese Medicines from Kensei.

'Grandfather...' said Miu as she came home and went to the living room.

'What is it, Miu?'

'Do you know who this person is?' Miu asked Hayato as Miu gave him a scroll.

'Somebody gave me this scroll.' she said. 'It's in my shoe locker in my school. He named himself anonymous and he's very apologetic to me but no reason why, he said he'll make up for something he won't say about...and scared stiff of you. I don't get it, I never met this person.' Miu pointed out as the Elder read the letter. 'I have to know these moves because he said he'll be testing me as soon as I learned all 68 attack moves, 10 submission holds and 22 throwing techniques of that unnamed style. He'll come for me as soon as he knows that I've mastered everything. He'll keep an eye on me through a contact.' she said as Hayato rolled the scroll back up with a sigh.

'I know who this man is.' said Hayato with a sigh. 'This person is a good man, although I am upset with him a bit.' he said. 'His way of making up for it is giving you a whole fighting style and help you get stronger. He is a nice man...but he is on borrowed time.'

'You mean he'll die soon?' Miu croaked in horror. Hayato laughed.

'I didn't mean it like that!' Hayato chuckled. 'This person is kind and gentle, but very mysterious...that and he said he could only stay for twenty years because he is waiting for something. After that period, he has to leave no matter what. He is the very first disciple of Ryouzanpaku...35 years ago.'

'Heeee...'

'Ma, we'll start learning these moves.' said Hayato. 'Once we complete the skillset, this naughty brat will show up and I want to catch him and give him a piece of my mind!'

Miu sweatdropped.

xxx

'You're asking if I know good books about Business Accounting and Business Marketing?' Shouri asked Yuuri while under training from hell from Akisame. He could talk while grunting and heaving from the hellish machines.

'Uh-huh.' said Yuuri as she is practicing swordsmanship with Shigure with light tubes again.

'I have some books about it in my bedroom. What for though?'

'Uhhh required in a term paper. We have to get some references so I'll have the books xerox-copied. You'll get it back in one piece!'

'That's weird, High Schoolers don't get term papers...'

'My teacher's nuts!' Yuuri whined. 'We complained about it because we're NOT College Students, then he said if we fail the project, we fail the subject this term! That Jackass-sensei!' she did her acting real well for this.

'Yuuri...less talking...more practice.' said Shigure as she was improving her swordsmanship skills.

'Hai!' And they sparred until...8:00 wherein it's shower time and in 8:30, the Shibuya Siblings go home for dinner.

'Say Yuu-chan...' Shouri noted as they went home. 'You kinda...seem different now.'

'You think? In what way niisan?' Yuuri asked him curiously with a grin. Shouri smiled.

'You changed in a good way. You're happier and more confident.' he said. 'Did some good things happen lately?'

'Humm...you can say that I guess...but I'll be working harder to stay happy.' Yuuri mused thoughtfully.

'Working more when normally kids your age would run from work?' Shouri chuckled as he mussed up her hair.

'I got my reasons niisan!'

xxx

Next day at Shouchikou...

Yuuri headed for Ryouzanpaku as usual when on her way there, she encountered a former classmate of hers being bullied. Murata Ken, her classmate in Middle School in her Senior Year.

'Like I said, I don't have any money...'

'You got some, trash! You're from that classy Shouchikou right?'

'It'll be painless if you just hand the money over! C'mon now or do you wanna do this the hard way, nerdy-boy?'

'Hi~' Yuuri chirped as she was holding a sharpened mop stick. 'Who are you guys and what the hell are you doing in MY territory?' she chimed happily while tapping the handle against the palm of her other hand.

'What's it to you babe?'

'Hey, she has a sharp mop stick!'

'Bah, as if she can use that!' Yuuri smirked as she lunged towards them and with quick numerous slashes and got behind Murata. Next thing Murata and and the thugs knew, their clothes save for underwear were ripped to shreds, and red scrape lines all over their bodies.

'Uwaaaa!'

'We'll remember this!' the goons fled the scene.

'Uhhh thanks.' said Ken weakly. 'I remember you, you're Shibuya from last year.' he said. 'Although you're the least person I expect to do stuff like this though.'

'Meh...delinquents and gangs are on the rise recently.' Yuuri shrugged. 'Shouchikou, being a prestigious school with no fighters are easy pickings...like now.' she sighed. 'It doesn't help that most of us are from well-off families too. Ma, be careful at any rate. Next time you get another encounter, I might not be around.' and Yuuri fled ala ninja style.

'So our Queen decided to be a delinquent over here...what a shock.' Ken chuckled as he went home with his wallet intact.


	9. Kurohane no Yuuri

Kurohane no Yuuri

With Yuuri's stunt however...it reached a certain group.

'What? A skilled girl from Shouchikou High School?' Nanjo Kisara, an Eight Fist Member Code Name- Valkyrie asked the group of boys who were before her.

'She's fast! Insanely fast!' one of them blubbered. 'She just went past us and all our clothes are ripped to shreds when she used that sharpened mop stick on us!'

'All I saw was a black blur when she moved!'

'We didn't get her name though, we're naked on the streets!'

'We'll test this girl...personally!' Kisara grinned. 'We're payin' a visit to that classy school! One of you, with me!'

'Hai!'

xxx

Shouchikou High School...

Yuuri was about to go to the Public Library to borrow some books on some subjects she specified in Shin Makoku when on the road, she sensed some presences following her. "Hooo? Could those guys from yesterday be back, aye?" she led them to a Park where it's less trouble. 'Humm...convenient. No one here so nobody but us will party in the park. Come out now!' she spoke loudly.

'You knew all along eh?' a deep, tomboyish voice spoke as she showed up with a blonde...man? And one of the goons she trashed yesterday.

'Ara, the moron from yesterday!' Yuuri chirped as the goon got proverbially stabbed. 'So the girl is stronger than you huh? Men are so shameful and dissapointing these days...' Yuuri shook her head disapprovingly. 'But I'm not one to turn down fun when I see it!'

'That's good to hear! Deyaa!'

'Haaaiiii!' the two girls lunged together into a fight. Kisara who has plenty of battle experience whose skills were high level VS Yuuri who has no battle experience, yet training from hell in Ryouzanpaku. Thus she's faster and stronger with better reflexes, agility and nimbleness. Her movements were swift and fast that even in Yuuri's eyes, she sees a mirage of black feathers.

Yuuri who was physically stronger and faster took quite a while to win, as she has no battle experience, and her judgments sometimes made mistakes in regards to timing. But still, she won.

'Kisara-sama lost?!'

'No way, she's one of the Eight Fists of Ragnarok!'

'Ragnarok...so you're from Koryou then. I'm hearing a lot about you through word of mouth.' Yuuri drawled as she took out a notepad, ripped a leaf out and gave it to Kisara. 'I don't want to see ANY gangster in MY peaceful area and I intend on keeping it that way. 'Will Ragnarok never trespass my area, Kisara-san?' she asked Kisara, wanting to squeeze a promise out of her.

'Y-you're not going to join Ragnarok?' Kisara ground out as she stood up. Yuuri made a face.

'Oh hell no! I just fight to keep troublemakers OUT of my territory around my school!' Yuuri grunted. 'I like my district peaceful and quiet, thank you! Now off to that address!'

'Matte, I never got your name!' Kisara reminded her. 'Who are you?'

'Me? Call me Kurohane.' Yuuri grinned. 'I'm not giving you my name just yet. Like I said, I want a peaceful life and anonymity comes with it.' and she hopped away for the trees.

'What do we do with that girl, Kisara-sama?' the blonde man asked her.

'...leave her be Shiratori.' said Kisara. 'She's serious. She will not interfere with Ragnarok unless we do the attacking.'

'But she has potential though...'

'I know. Either way Odin will have to know about this one. We can't leave her unmarked for long.'

xxx

Shiratori was the one who reported as Kisara was in a clinic. 'A girl calling herself Kurohane in Shouchikou, is it?' a man in the shadows mused in interest. 'Loki.'

'Sir?'

'Investigate this Kurohane of Shouchikou. A potential cannot be left unmarked.'

'Hai.' and Loki was gone.

'A girl whose swift fast movements create a mirage of Black Feathers, is it?'

xxx

'Hai! Eeei! Yaaah!' sounds of glass breaking and such followed.

'So noisy...' Kisara grumbled in her bed...in Akisame's Clinic. 'What's that all about?'

'Ara, this clinic is next to a dojo so yes, it can be quite lively.' Akisame smiled. 'I usually clean up their injuries too.' Kisara sweatdropped. 'Ma, at any rate, you'll be smarting for a week, so no messing around young lady.' he said. 'A girl must never be scarred, especially in their face. Because their beauty is an asset they need to win over a future boyfriend or husband.' He advised. Kisara blanched with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

'Oy, I'm too young to think about that!'

Kisara never knew that 'Kurohane' was the one making those sounds.

xxx

In the next few days...Yuuri knew she's being followed again, so she moves fast and takes roundabout routes to Ryouzanpaku until she can give them the slip. She did not wear pants or shorts but dresses to make herself seem a do-no-wrong girl, and spent more of her time on research on her 'free days', and spends time in a public terminal for rapid-fire typing-one one hand.

'Whoa...as expected of a student from that posh school...' Loki muttered while in disguise. 'Hmmm...she's attractive in a regal way...lady-like...' when she was done with the books, she saved her files and saved them in her USB before putting back the books and she left. When she was gone, Loki looked at the books she took.

They were...books about interior designing. ALL of them.

"Not Martial Arts...?"

Every Weekend, Yuuri comes to the library for research about books on Interior Designing and Culinary Recipes as well as various Hospitality Forms in Hotels and Fashion Designing as Loki had observed. On the sixth weekend, Yuuri no longer went there. He had to find her and next thing he knew, she was...in a limousine?! "That's weird, her family's just a well-off middle-class." he threw a tracking device to the car and he went the other way...her house.

xxx

'Why do we have to go to a party like THIS?!' Yuuri complained. 'I have work to do!'

'Well, it's a party by the bank Uma-chan works in.' Miko told her daughter happily. 'All employees AND their families are invited. It'll be rude not to show up and besides...' she squealed as Shouri looked smart in his suit and Yuuri was in a beautiful yellow dress with matching accessories. 'My son looks sooo smart and my Yuu-chan's looking amazing!'

'But I hate formal events.' Yuuri mumbled with a scowl.

'Now now Yuu-chan, it's important for father to make impressions. It can make or break his work.' Shouri told her. 'We just have to wing it.'

xxx

Shibuya Household...

Loki did a thorough background check in Yuuri's room. Her wardrobe? Girly girl fashion. Her bedroom was that of a typical girly-girl. A double bed with thick blankets, big, fluffy pillows and a menagerie of cute stuffed toys. However, one photo caught his eyes.

'Well well now...' he smirked.

The photo was of Yuuri and Miu. Loki took a photo and looked around for more. A diary. He looked for pages involving Miu and her days in Shouchikou.

The rest of the diary...is blank and with doodles.

"That's odd, most girls would fill up their diaries...' he frowned. "Maybe she lost interest? Oh well." he took photos of the diary pages, put it back the way he found it, erased his tracks before turning off the lights and slipped away.

xxx

'Odin-sama, here.' Loki presented the information to Odin. 'Shibuya Yuuri, Kurohane of Shouchiku Gakuen.' Odin took the papers. 'She has some connection with that Fuurinji girl for only a month though. How she knew some fighting was unknown. She must have self-learned if she has no Master as there are no records of her learning from anybody.'

'You may leave. However, stick to your current mission.'

'Sir.' and Loki vanished. Odin looked at the...personal biodata printed from the school database and...pages from a diary?! But considering it has things about a girl he once knew...

Intriguing.

xxx

'Sensei...' Yuuri mused as she was talking to Shigure while enduring another physical training. 'How far am I now?'

'...we can...use Bokken soon.' Shigure told her. 'By the way...you had a...fight recently...didn't you?'

'Yeah...it's this Ragnarok Gang from Miu and Kenichi's school. Trespassing into my territory like that, the nerve.' Yuuri scowled. 'My school's full of pacifists thus gangs from other schools will invade our area so I took to becoming 'the Janitor' to keep the mess out of my area. But this person named Kisara...she knows martial arts.'

'Hm? What art, Yuuri-chan?' Akisame overheard, interested. A girl named Nanjo Kisara was his patient not long ago.

'It's _all_ kicks.' said Yuuri. 'Chagi, Fushu...what're those?'

'Ah, Taekwondo then.' said Akisame. 'Now that you mention it, Kenichi and Miu are facing skilled kids in Martial Arts recently, all from the same gang.'

'A gang of martial arts disciples...fishy.' Yuuri frowned. 'And that can't be a coincidence!' she cried. Akisame agreed with her.

'Indeed. Shall we ask the others when they get home after club?'

'Eeh...'

xxx

When Miu and Kenichi got home by almost six...

'Kenichi, Miu, what's this about a gang of skilled martial artists?' Akisame asked the two teenagers. 'Yuuri encountered a girl from Ragnarok who uses Taekwondo.'

'Well yeah...I fought some guys who're good at boxing and so-so at Jujutsu.' said Kenichi. 'They seem after me for some reason and it all started during shopping some weeks ago!' he wailed.

'Well...with a face like yours, you're an easy bully target.' Shouri deadpanned as Kenichi had the proverbial anvil fall on his head. 'You're learning martial arts from everybody for crying out loud, so walk in the streets confidently with a 'don't mess with me' face!'

'Even if you say so Shouri-san...'

'Kenichi can't change that easily from years of grooming by the local thugs.' Yuuri sighed. 'If he has to change...it will be because people and things he wants to protect are threatened. He has a little sister at home and his first friend is a busty blonde girl.'

'Busty?' Miu blinked as she looked at her chest.

'You're busty by normal standards when normally, majority of kids our age are flat as washboards! Me included until I took medicine!' Miu sweatdropped.

'Heee...' Shouri smiled with a threatening smile as he loomed over Kenichi with his aura. 'You have a cute little sister at home yet you still stay weak and a pushover...that-is-**IMPERMISSIBLE**!' he screamed with a comical background of a splashing tidal wave behind him.

'Gyaaaa!'

'...isn't niisan being too much?' Yuuri sweatdropped as Shouri instilled the fear of 'brother' on poor Kenichi.

'You have an older brother whose Sister-Complex is as big as the Tokyo Tower.' Akisame snorted as Shouri gave Kenichi 'big brother lessons'.

xxx

At school the next day...

There was a large number of thugs waiting outside the gates and the students couldn't come out.

'Shibuyaaa!' Ken ran for the library to where the brunette often goes. 'Thugs! A lot of them at the gate! No students can come out and the Faculty's already making them leave but they won't budge!'

'Maybe I should inflict more pain then...and to think I told that Ragnarok girl not to bring trash in my territory...I'll be quick so everybody can go home.' Yuuri smiled as she jumped out the window to his horror.

'This is the fourth floor! Shibuyaaa!' Ken wailed as to his disbelief, she was running down the wall in a high speed...leaving black feathers in her wake. 'Wha?!' and she made a powerful seven story jump forward to the ground.

'Now then...' Yuuri growled as she went towards the gates. 'Who are you people?'

'By order of Loki-sama, you must be captured!'

'Ragnarok again?! That's it, you're toast!' and Yuuri fought all of them...and came out unscathed, even though she was tired and sweating. This time...she caused joint pains by applying enough force. 'Loki, the trickster shapeshifter according to Norse Mythology...he'll be quite problematic.' she went for Koryou immediately.


	10. Alliance

Alliance

Koryou High School...

Yuuri arrived in record time to the Greenhouse Areas, startling Kenichi and the girl he was with. 'Kenichi...tell me all you know about Ragnarok...NOW.' she growled.

'Ehhh? Even I don't know much about them!' Kenichi yelped before he went serious. 'Your school...?'

'Aa. I was invaded by fifty thugs who are on orders to capture me by Ragnarok! Who the hell is Loki?! Ragnarok Gang is themed by cannon fodder and skilled fighters naming themselves after Norse Mythology!'

'Ohhh, if you want to know about that...' a shifty-eyed kid with pointy ears and nose appeared through the greenery, startling all of them. 'He made a move to get the Kurohane of Shouchikou is it?'

'Kyaaa!'

'Kenichi what is THAT?!' Yuuri yelped while pointing at the kid.

'Uhhh he's Niijima Haruo, he's in my class.' Kenichi deadpanned. 'And I don't know HOW he gets his information, so...'

'Then it's best to ask him.' said Yuuri as she looked at Niijima. 'Who are the top dogs of Ragnarok? I recall Eight Fists as the girl who attacked me the other day is an Eight Fist Member, and now an army of fifty thugs under Loki's orders...'

'In order...Nanjo Kisara. Originally there are Seven Fist Members but due to Kisara's skills, she was made an exception and seven became eight. Nanjo Kisara is known as Valkyrie as she takes in the people she's defeated. That and those who wants to get promoted in the gang has to go through her first and gain her approval.' said Niijima. 'Then there's Loki, the Fourth Fist. He uses a form of Karate and mostly works as Ragnarok's informant and spy though I hear he uses all means to get what he wants.'

'Since he is targeting you, it's in your best interest to transfer here.' Niijima suggested. 'You're the only fighter in your school, you'll be needing backup.'

'I can't. It's too late for me to transfer. That and I can't leave my school alone.' Yuuri shook her head. 'As you said, I'm the only fighter in my school. Everyone else doesn't like trouble. Someone has to look after them. I will not transfer even in next term...not until we dissolve Ragnarok.' and she jumped off.

'Yuuri! This is the _rooftop greenhouse_!' Kenichi yelped in horror as he, his clubmate and Niijima looked down to see her running down the walls. 'Wha...that's something only Miu-san can do...'

'Ehhh? Fuurinji-san can do that?!' his clubmate gasped. 'Sugoi!'

'Yuuri...she needs help big time.' Kenichi muttered. 'It's good that I won some people over...'

'We need to take out the big guns.' Niijima frowned. 'She's a GIRL with a dangerous guy after her. I can tell that she's no Fuurinji Miu despite how strong she looks. She lacks **experience**. We're having the Alliance keep an eye on that school!'

'But Shouchikou is a distance away. She also goes straight to Ryouzanpaku every after school.' Kenichi pointed out. 'I'll see what I can do on my end.'

xxx

Ryouzanpaku...

'NANIIII?!' Mt. Shouri erupted and Ryouzanpaku shook when Kenichi informed the dojo.

'They're collecting teenagers with talent so now Yuuri is targeted.' Ma Kensei mused as Shouri was ranting out ways to 'kill them'. 'Yuuri is pretty good but unlike Miu, the siblings lacks battle experience as they are still learning skills under us. Shigure, how is Yuuri's progress?'

'Pretty good...but her strength...and stamina are...still lacking...' said Shigure. Yuuri was not afraid of training which was why it was easy to teach her.

'So it's my turn then.' Akisame smiled. 'We need to improve where she lacks.' he said as Yuuri came home in a mess.

'Yuuri!' Shouri cried as Yuuri fell on the doorstep. 'YUURI!'

Some time later...

'Yuu-chan, what happened?' Shouri asked his sister who woke up using medicine after she was cleaned up. Akisame and Kensei claimed they can 'wake the dead' with medicine...

'Yuuri-chan...' Miu croaked. 'Really, transfer to our school even if it's late! It's safer this way!'

'Like I told Kenichi...I can't leave my school as long as Ragnarok's around.' Yuuri coughed. 'My school is defenseless.'

'Your safety is more important!' Shouri insisted.

'Heh, what's one person's sake compared to the sake of hundreds?' Yuuri snorted. 'Isn't it better that to save a lot of people, someone has to do it? Not because it's out of duty or responsibility but because only you can do it and no one else could or would? Or nobody would do it so someone who can do it will stand up and do it anyway?'

'What's with that crazy way of thinking?!' Shouri cried in exasperation.

'It's disturbing to hear someone so young say that...' Hayato frowned as he came into the clinic. 'Although that happens in reality, it's disturbing that you're already shouldering such feelings at your age. I've seen those same eyes you have on a person I once used to know. Rest for now and take a week off at school. Questions will surely come up if you show up with bruises.'

'Hai...'

'Now then, switch off.' said Kensei as he pressed a pressure point that put her to sleep. 'We better let her rest. She can tell us her story when she recovers.'

'Miu-san...how about we better make good use of our newfound connections?' Kenichi suggested with a decisive look on his face. 'They're singling her out because she's alone.'

'Sou ne...but who do we go to?'

'To the guys we beat and won over! We need their help so we can take down Loki and get him away from Yuuri-san!' and so, in school, Miu and Kenichi enlisted the aid of the Ragnarok members they defeated to help them take down Loki for Yuuri's sake. Takeda Ikki, Ukita Kozo, Nanjo Kisara, Hibiki Kugenin and not long ago, Tanimoto Natsu were enlisted to help them out. However...

'You sure about this, Kiddo?' said Kisara as the pair gathered up their opponents so far. 'I heard about Shibuya. She survived all of his Shadows but Loki is another thing entirely.'

'I agree...unlike us who fight, Loki uses other various methods to get what he wants. It's a rumor I hear since I'm not that high up in the hierarchy.' Takeda told them.

'Yes but this guy is singling her out. First fifty thugs and now his shadows, whatever they are?' Miu frowned. 'For Yuuri of all people to just survive, what are these shadows?'

'Simply put, said Shadows are all in cosplay as Loki himself, pretending to be clones, and he always attacks in numbers.' Natsu told them, causing the pair to sweatdrop. 'Like his namesake, he is a devious trickster using all means, even dirty methods to get what he wants. He trains them personally in covert operations and all of them has stun gun batons and small, hidden weapons in their person. You two seem quite innocent in dirty methods...if you ever have to face him, know every dirty trick in the book first. Kurohane already faced these dirty tricks once, so I'm sure she will not fall for it twice.'

'Kurohane?' Miu blinked. 'Isn't her name Shibuya?'

'When I fought that girl, I keep seeing black feathers. Even she herself said so and she's not throwing them around everytime she moves.' Kisara shrugged. 'It's a name she gave herself in a bid to be anonymous and not get involved. Too bad for her Loki gets what he wants by all means...even hacking into her school database or barge in her room in her house to get need-to-knows.' Miu and Kenichi looked horrified.

'GEEEH?!'

'That's an invasion of privacy!' Miu shrieked angrily.

'We will deal with the other fists soon enough...and they WILL come for us, la-la~' said Hibiki. 'Deserters...are sanctioned to severe punishments...'

xxx

Ryouzanpaku...

'Yes, I'm alright now.' Yuuri nodded as she was still in Akisame's clinic.

'The others told us about Loki's Shadows and what he does.' said Kenichi. 'We have to know every dirty trick first. He already used my sister as hostage once!' he growled angrily. 'That's a mistake I won't let happen again!'

'Aa. I want to pay that jerk back for everything he's done.' Yuuri growled as she stood up. 'I think I'll go to the hot springs...being cold makes my bruises sting. And what about my brother?'

'He's furious.' Kenichi shuddered. 'He might join us for revenge since he dreaded what would they have done to you if you lost and he sure knows scary and morbid scenarios. Although will his college schedule allow that...?'

xxx

Shouri is greatly affecting everyone in his class in University.

He was leaking such palpable killing intent that even teachers scoot out of his way, even if he acts pleasant to others.

'Humm...this is quite not good.' Akisame mused from afar while watching with a monocular. 'His Sister-Complex is so great he even unconsciously leaks Dou Ki and I don't remember teaching him that during training. I don't know if he's a genius or he's that angry for Yuuri-chan, this siscon kid!' he then left for home to present this problem to the others.

'We have a problem, you say?' in a Masters-only meeting, all six masters gathered in the conference room.

'Aye. We have a genius in our hands...a dangerous genius.' Akisame shook his head. 'Shouri-kun changed a lot since his sister came home nearly beaten by this Loki kid's Shadows despite winning. He feared that had she lost, they would have done the unthinkable to his little sister. I took to following him for two days since that day...and right now, he's unconsciously emitting Dou Ki, starting at 10:00 am that intensified now.' five pairs of eyes widened. 'He managed to activate it out of anger, he's scaring the students and even his teachers and he doesn't even notice it, this single-minded siscon kid!' he tut-tutted. 'What should we do, as Masters?'

'We have to help him control his Ki. Or he'll be a danger to the sister he wants to protect.' Hayato tut-tutted. 'Yare yare, I seriously can't believe this. We have three Dou-type disciples in the dojo and one Sei-type...we have a lot of work to do. Kensei. This is your turf.'

'Hehe, I know.' Kensei grinned. 'I'll teach that siscon well.'

xxx

On the way home, Shouri passed by Koryou High School at 4:30 pm. "Miu has gymnastics and Kenichi has Gardening Club on the roof, is it? I better pay a visit." as he went in, a handful of people felt his power and felt seriously threatened. In the club, Miu felt a strong fighting aura and prepared herself since it's coming her way! However...

'S-Shouri-san?!' she definitely did NOT expect it coming from him.

'Hi Miu-chan!' Shouri greeted her with a smile. 'Can you take me to Kenichi-kun's gardening club? There's something I need to ask the both of you in one go.'

'Uh hai!' Miu quickly handed her hoop to a clubmate and hurriedly led him away.

'W-who on earth is that scary guy?' the girls left behind whimpered.

xxx

En route to the Greenhouse(the rooftop closed down), many students felt this palpable intent, notably Natsu in the Theater Club.

"Who is this dangerous guy?!" he made an excuse to leave the club for a bit, before following that aura and saw the source with Miu heading for the Gardening Club. "Wha?!" he stalked them both until...

'Shouri-san, it's rare of you to visit High Schools.' Kenichi greeted but Natsu can see that he was freaked out from the aura. 'What brings you and Miu-san here?'

'Oh, I came here to state what I want.' Shouri smiled before his Ki intensified that freaked out the freshmen. 'If you guys will go to fight Loki, you guys better call me, OK? **I can't forgive what the bastard did to my sister**!'

'S-sure, we'll call you Shouri-san, we promise!'

'Good! Now then!' the Ki was gone as the man turned pleasant. 'Yuuri should be up and about today~' and he skipped out of the greenhouse.

'Oy! What the hell was that all about?!' Natsu demanded angrily while pointing at Shouri who left the school. 'How do you know such a dangerous guy?!'

'Uh he's not dangerous, but he WILL be if a BOY did SOMETHING to his sister.' Kenichi sweatdropped. It's common knowledge that Shouri is extremely overprotective. 'He is Shibuya Shouri-san, Yuuri-san's older brother in University...he's also in Ryouzanpaku as a student. He's scary as long as she's concerned...'

"What's with me meeting idiots with little sisters?" Natsu thought wryly as he glanced at the gate. "But one of them is a dangerous idiot..."


	11. Accidental Pull!

Accidental Pull!

Yuuri spent some time in the hot springs(a place Apachai discovered by accident behind Ryouzanpaku), before going home, thus missing a newcomer to the dojo. She healed enough considerably and even then...Shouri was at home earlier than usual...

And he is cleaning up what's waiting for her on her path home.

Then again, she's wondering why she has peaceful nights for a change, but she's not one to take it for granted. 'I'm home!'

'Okaeri Yuu-chan! Just in time for dinner!' Miko chirped happily(Yuuri was wearing special make-up to hide her bruises, Akisame's courtesy). 'But I heard from Shou-chan you went to a Hot Spring?'

'It's an accidental discovery kaasan.' said Shouri. 'One of the Masters(Apachai) has gone overboard as usual and next thing we know, a Geyser shot out at the very back end of the dojo. They dug it out and now we have a free hot spring there.'

'Free Hot Spring?!' their parents squealed with stars in their eyes. The Shibuya children sweatdropped.

'Although they'll charge outsiders for a fee.' their faces fell. 'Since they're not a resort and it's one jumbo pool, they'll charge cheap.'

'At least it's still a better deal!' Shouma chuckled. 'I'm glad we don't have to go all the way to the countryside for a little r and r. I can use a weekend there once in a while with Mama.'

'Yes, yes! Hot Spring in the City!' Miko squealed. 'Natural Hot Springs in the city too!' Ryouzanpaku's Hot Spring is caused by natural factors they didn't know they have. There's a water source below the dojo that was naturally heated by geothermal heat, thus it's a comfy spring...not the boiling hot kind. Although since it's nowhere near volcanic areas, the hot spring is 'just a warm pool' with no beneficial minerals and such, but it's still useful for muscular pain comforts or simply to relax. Well, with Ryouzanpaku's financial state, it's quite the luxury to them.

Well, you take what you can get.

xxx

Weekend...

'Ara?'

Ryouzanpaku...is deserted.

'Where'd everybody go?' Yuuri muttered as the dojo was empty.

'I guess it's another field trip for Kenichi-kun.' Shouri shrugged. 'Oh well, a day off is nice as well, maybe we can invite kaasan and tousan over while they're still gone.'

'Sou ne...let's take advantage!' Yuuri chirped as they went back home and dragged their parents to the dojo.

'This is quite the backyard Yuu-chan, Shou-chan.' said Shouma as their children led them to the hot springs which were waaay back in a small forest growth. 'This really feels like we're going to Natural Springs!'

'Well, it's a backyard for a reason and right now, it's safe.' Shouri grinned.

'Huh? Safe?'

'Well, when it's the girls' time in the springs, Shigure-sensei laces the backyard with anti-pervert traps since she's paranoid.' Yuuri giggled. 'We're in the open after all. Since the neighbors know that no one's around, nobody will dare to come and peek.'

While Ryouzanpaku is having fun at the Poolside Park, the Shibuyas were having family time in the 'Open Hot Springs' for four hours although they had to be there for a short time, if they want to avoid paying...

xxx

'Ahhh that feels great! Too bad we had to sneak in to avoid paying~' Miko sighed as their children snuck the, out of the dojo by the backdoor entry, a.k.a hopping over the seven-meter tall walls.

'At least stress from city life is gone now honey.' Shouma told his wife. 'It's all thanks to our kids who has wonderful ideas!' he laughed boisterously.

'We should relax once in a while. All work and no play can make a person dull and boring.' Yuuri quoted Cheri. 'Someone I know quoted that.'

'Heee...that person is right then! Tomorrow we'll go to the Poolside Park and then Karaoke at home!'

xxx

Next Day, Poolside Park...

'Waaaaaaah!'

Yuuri has a good reason to scream.

She's in a high water slide going swirly all the way down. Upon going reaching the edge, she used her jumping ability to jump as high as possible into a graceful, backwards arch, leaving her signature feathers in her wake...although her jump was so high she wowed the crowd again.

'Ara Uma-chan, Yuu-chan's leaving feathers...' Miko smiled. 'Does our daughter have hidden wings somewhere?'

'Nah, can't be!' Shouma laughed. 'Must be something to do with 'that'.'

'Must be, must be!' Miko giggled. 'Look, Shou-chan's joining in too!'

'Our kids...are showing off...' Shouma sweatdropped as their children did stunts to wow the crowd. Next thing they know, they have free annual passes upon leaving...

xxx

'Ehhh? You went to the poolside park yesterday and got a free pass?' Miu croaked over snack time with wagashi and tea. 'We went there on Saturday!'

'Eh? You did? I thought you took Kenichi-kun in a field trip again so we went to have off days on our weekend too.' Shouri shrugged.

'Masaka~!' Miu giggled as she waved her hand airily. 'Not all our trips are Field Trips you know~'

'You guys give us that impression!' Yuuri deadpanned. Miu and Kenichi sweatdropped.

'Ma, unlike Kenichi, we don't need those field trips...we have what he doesn't and it's pretty obvious.' Shouri cackled.

'Hey! What do you have that I don't?!' Kenichi whined in dismay.

'...guts.' Yuuri deadpanned. Kenichi blinked and Yuuri took out a switchblade and he freaked out. 'My point exactly. Kenichi, your philosophy of not hitting women has a 50-50 effect in this era even though it's a good trait. It's not Meiji or Showa Period anymore you know. While some women would appreciate a man like you outside one's family who does not hit women and being abusive, as a gentle and kind person like you will never do such things like most jerks do these days. However, there are bad women too who will take advantage of this kindness and can go as far as killing you if you ever meet such women. Don't you watch movies about gold diggers poisoning their husbands and even their children to be sole beneficiaries of their money? Movies are made and based on real life too. Then there are strong women like Shigure-sensei, Miu-chan and myself. Because we're strong combatants, we'll be offended if you say you can't hit us because the effect is that you think of us as weak, and our pride as strong, female fighters won't allow it and we'll get angry and make you meet your maker.'

'But still...I just can't do it. What should I do?' Kenichi mumbled gloomily.

'Defeat them quickly so it won't hurt much then. One-hit kill strong enough to put them to sleep. Then they sleep the pain off and when they wake up, they feel nothing. Painless. You're not a jerk after all. Shirahama Kenichi is a genuinely kind, gentle man. A rare type of man in this period. A girl you marry one day will be _very lucky_. Don't change.'

'Yuuri-san...' Kenichi looked genuinely touched at how she praised him.

'... although you need to change out of being a wimp! You're still a fraidy-cat!' Kenichi face-faulted. Miu and Shouri sweatdropped.

"What a way to kill the mood!"

xxx

'You said all that to Kenichi-kun Yuu-chan...you have a crush on him by any chance?' Shouri asked his sister when they went home after training.

'Nah, I don't. He's not my type.' Yuuri shrugged. 'Good man aside, he's also the kind who'll be a henpecked boyfriend.'

'Then what's your type?'

'As long as he's a dominant man I can get along with, I'm fine with it. Being perfect makes things too dull and boring, no excitement at all and no spice in relationships that way. Perfection is too predictable and just a dream.' Yuuri snorted. 'And boring.' they paused when girls dressed like cheerleaders came out...wielding weapons. 'First it's Shadows, now Cheerleaders?'

'We're NOT Cheerleaders!' one of them huffed. 'We are Freya-sama's Valkyries!'

'Shibuya Yuuri, under orders from Freya-sama, we are to defeat you and bring you to Ragnarok and become a Valkyrie!'

'Haaa?!' Shouri twitched.

'Niisan, Ragnarok is based on Norse Mythology...I went to the library some days back.' Yuuri deadpanned as the Valkyries attacked. 'Can you fight against weapons?'

'Hey, I don't receive combat training yet!' Shouri sputtered out. 'I just do street brawl to compensate!'

'Be careful of the weapons then...bad form aside, they can still hurt!' the two siblings then made quick work of the Valkyries, and it's not even funny.

'Bad form aside, slow technique execution and worse, no battle experience...they really shouldn't wield real weapons.' Yuuri tut-tutted. 'They should use toys first, and find a good teacher. I had more trouble with thugs and Shadows than them.'

"Seriously?" Shouri gawked at his sister. "I had some trouble with these guys due to the real weapons and lack of space...then again, I'm training to be a bare-handed fighter while she trained as a Weapons User. Her judgment should be accurate." 'Well, let's put them somwhere...if some shady guys finds them on the streets like this...they'll lose more than this fight.' he said darkly.

'Sou ne...but there's ten of them...how do we do that?' Yuuri asked him curiously. Shouri began thinking...

'I know!' Shouri phoned 110, and told the Call Center Agent he talked to about 'finding cheerleaders sleeping on the streets' while Yuuri properly disposed the weapons she broke. They waited for a police truck to come and haul the Valkyries away and it was over.

xxx

Next day, at the Dojo...

"My studies are over, I can safely go to the other world." Yuuri thought as she brought her three waterproof bags with her as they all had print-outs and xerox copies. She snuck into Ryouzanpaku as the bathroom...is being cleaned by her mother, she couldn't sneak in! So she would use the Hot Springs.

"Lucky! None of the Masters are in!" Yuuri chirped as she hopped on the trees. She then prepared to jump into the pool but...

'Yuuri! You'll fall in the springs!' she got startled by Akisame who came for a bath. 'Your jump is not strong enough!' and he jumped in to catch her. 'It's bad to get things wet!'

'S-sensei?! No! I'll be fine! Really!' however, the force was at work. After Akisame caught Yuuri, he froze.

'I can't...move?!' and they fell into the springs...and got sucked in. 'What in the world?!'

'Don't let go no matter what or you'll be lost in the dimension forever!' Yuuri cried as she hung onto Akisame tightly.

'What dimension?!' for the first time in his life, Akisame freaked out as they headed to a black hole IN THE WATER and where did the bottom of the Hot Springs go?! The springs was only two feet deep! Their reappearance? In the middle of the ocean! 'This is unbelievable! How did we end up in the ocean?!'

'Nevermind that! Shark!' Yuuri shrieked in freak out as a shark fin was heading their way. That, and...

'YOOOOUUUURRR MAAAAJEEEESTYYYY!' came Gunter's familiar call as he was rowing at a rapid speed with Conrad although the latter was doing most of the work.

'Huh? What's that guy saying?' Akisame blinked as he knocked out the shark with a punch. 'It's some foreign language...how'd we end up in the ocean in some foreign country?'

'I-it's a long story...' Yuuri whimpered as Akisame saw two incredibly good-looking guys, one of whom strangely familiar to him. They picked them up with the long-haired emotional man wailing over his student. Said student...speaks their language too and their language isn't in any language he studied!

What's going on here?

xxx

Akisame observed his wailing student talking to the men and looking worried for some reason, but the brunette he seems familiar with reassured her. Yuuri then faced him. 'So Yuuri-chan, care to tell me what's going on?'

'Um ah...t-this is the reason why I joined Ryouzanpaku.' said Yuuri weakly. 'I'm the Queen of Shin Makoku, as in 'new demon country'.' Akisame blinked.

'Eh?'

'You see...' Yuuri explained her story to Akisame whose jaws dropped. His student got 'flushed' to this other world like they experienced earlier, is told that she is the chosen new queen by the spirit of the Primordial King. At first she wasn't too happy that they dropped a bomb on her as she is just an ordinary student with no status whatsoever and even worse, they expected her to know everything simply because! Little by little, she's learning how to manage her country and is working to make a better life for her subjects and accepted her queenship, while making sure no wars occur and build positive relationships with the Humans. Akisame was bamboozled that their enemies are HUMANS!

Yuuri explained that as long as she's in this world, she is a Mazoku but upon returning to Earth, she's human again...until she must make a choice when she's 16 years old whether to become a full mazoku or stay human. Either way, she'll still be queen until she dies or retires-providing she has a successor! She is training to be strong so her Retainers wouldn't risk themselves for her every now and then just because she was helpless.

'I see...so whenever you get into water, you go to this world...' Akisame mused. 'But wouldn't anybody miss us?'

'Nah! Nobody will!' Yuuri chirped. 'Time flies by in this world fast and when it's time for us to go home, only two minutes will pass by! No worries! We're in an alternate dimension so it's fine! My Godfather also said that the Inventor is at Voltaire Castle-the house of one of my Retainers, she can whip up a translating device for you so your time here will be a bit easy on you soon.'

xxx

Voltaire Castle...

'Everyone, we have a problem.' Conrad told his two brothers who were the 'other retainers'.


	12. Gwendal's Nightmare

Gwendal's Nightmare

Voltaire Castle...

'Everyone, we have a problem.' Conrad told his two brothers who were the 'other retainers'.

'What problem, Conrad?' Gwendal frowned.

'Somehow, one of Yuuri's Martial Arts teachers got sucked with her to our world, when she jumped into a hot spring and he dove to catch her, thinking she erred in judgment in hopping over the pool.' Conrad deadpanned. 'He now knows her secret as she has to tell him, otherwise he'll be confused and stumped, and get lost in this world if he thinks he's still in Earth and just in 'another country'.'

'And? How'd he react?' Wolfram frowned.

'Well...just as shocked as her majesty is when we told her she's our Queen.' Conrad chuckled. 'This man is another S-Class Master, Akisame Koetsuji.' Gwendal paled. 'You don't look too good Gwendal...'

'...her majesty told me about this man when she gave me the blueprints she needs to make training machines.' Gwendal shuddered. 'This man is just as insane and crazy as Annisina when it comes to inventions! If these two meet...' Wolfram pictured a terrifying picture in his mind.

'M-Maa maa...he'll be just as scared of her if he meets her I think...I also admit that she's quite...excessive.' Conrad chuckled. 'But look at it this way, he'll be around her majesty as he has no idea how this world works, sooo he can't meet or even spend time with Annisina, right?'

Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram looked rather relieved.

One of her was a handful as it is!

xxx

'So uh...get the gist now, sensei?' Yuuri smiled weakly at her exasperated-looking trainer.

'It's no wonder you can speak such words back at the clinic.' Akisame scratched his head. 'Since it's accidental on my part, I don't think I can come here again after we go home after a stay here. Ma, I'll see how you work, 'your majesty'.' he teased her.

'Don't tell anybody at home OK? Then again, this is so unbelievable nobody will believe you anyway even if it's you.' Akisame sweatdropped. 'Not even my family knows, and only two minutes pass by when we go home so my trips are very secret.' Yuuri giggled.

'Sooo introduce them to me?'

'Sure...the guy with pink hair is Gunter von Christ, my Advisor and Tutor on how this world works since I still have ways to go.' Yuuri told him. 'The guy in green is Gwendal von Voltaire. He's the owner of the castle we're in since we're in Voltaire Territory east of Shin Makoku. He's in charge of my Military and Security Measures, as well as getting information. The blonde is Wolfram von Bielefeld. He trains rookie soldiers and the other brunette is Conrad Weller who trains Veterans and my personal bodyguard...also my Godfather.'

'Now HOW did THAT happen?' Akisame blurted. 'He's from this world right?'

'Yes but unlike me who can freely travel between worlds, Mazoku here need special permission and circumstances to travel to Earth, and that's only if they have special missions.' Yuuri told him. 'Conrad was in Earth fifteen years ago for a classified job...before I was born. He met my mother in Boston, Massachusetts. He saw her flagging empty taxis who all ignored her. He was in a taxi as well and offered to help her out to a hospital. Mama was ready to pop me out at the time...Mama and Conrad talked a little but upon discovering I'm a girl, Conrad said this. 'In my country, Yuuri is 'july'. It's because of her month of birth'. And my birthday is July 29. Since he named me he's my godfather. He kind of like my vice-dad in this world.'

'Heee...but the others have 'von' in their names and he doesn't?'

'Well, Gunter, Gwendal and Wolfram are all from the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku who each rule a territory outside the Capital City where I rule. Hence 'von'-whatever surname they have means they're nobles. Let's say 'Gunter of Christ'.' Akisame nodded in understanding. 'And Conrad is a half-human half-mazoku. And his father is not a mazoku Ten Noble member so he has no 'von' in his name, even though his mother, the previous Queen is a Noble. Oh, Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram have the same mother but different fathers. I don't know why but of course, I know better than to ask.'

'Oho...naruhodo ne...' Conrad approached them and said something. "Hoo, boy. There's no way this guy is the Conrad I know..." he had no idea that this Conrad is THAT Conrad he and a lot of people knew. As for Conrad himself, he'll have to do a LOT of acting. He of course, knew of Akisame. Having met the man who Saiga sent to help him protect Shizuha.

'Sensei, we'll be going to my City now to meet the inventor, Annisina von Karbelnikoff. It'll be a two-day trip. Besides, they need my notes now. We got loads to do.' she told him as she gave her bag to Conrad who'd have one hell of a time translating everything into mazoku writing.

xxx

Shin Makoku, two days later...

They arrived in Shin Makoku, with them dressed like military officers. Gwendal's clothes fit Akisame just fine, although he was too tall thus he is using Gunter's spare pants. During that time, Akisame felt very out of place as he couldn't talk to anyone, as the men were talking to their Queen about of course, country matters in a carriage, and can only talk to Yuuri whenever they stop for a meal or camp. The funny thing? Was Yuuri's sword Morgif. A sentient sword only the Maou can wield-in this case, her. And unfortunately for her, the blade has the personality of Ma Kensei as Yuuri put it after four millennia of loneliness in Banderbia since the Primordial King's death. She told him how she got the sword. He had the pleasure of 'getting to know' the expressive sword who can only be understood by her. Nobody else could.

At the castle, they took him to a laboratory where a pink-haired woman works in and are those the ahem, demonized replicas of his machines? Yuuri talked to the woman who was happy to see her. Yuuri told her about him as they looked at him. "This must be Annisina von Karbelnikoff..." The woman stuck a long stick-like device in Yuuri's mouth like some giant thermometer and it glowed pink, and it became full.

'Sensei, Annisina-san said that it'll take three days to make the communicator.' said Yuuri. 'And I asked everyone that I'll take a day off work so I can give you a tour around the castle, and my city.'

'But will your country be OK?'

'It'll be fine! The others usually take care of the city when I'm home so whenever I go here, I work hard to make up for my absence!' Yuuri chirped.

'Some life you got Yuuri-chan...' Akisame sighed. 'School, training and this. If not for the time difference, you'll be wearing yourself ragged.'

'Ahahaha...you don't know half of it!' Yuuri laughed. 'Ma, at any rate, I'll teach you some things...what little I know of at least. Let's go to the gardens, there's a fountain there to sit on.' Akisame followed the young Queen to the gardens where indeed, there's a fountain. The edges were big enough to be sat on.

'So what's this about threat of humans? Last I checked, we're human too.' Akisame deadpanned.

'It freaked me out too at first...but gradually I understood.' Yuuri sighed softly. 'Humans in our world are nicer than here. Humans here are so prejudiced and cruel, but some humans are nice. Just there's not much of them. They fear the mazoku because they can use magic, humans can't and they are envious of the mazoku's long life and beauty. Even we hate what we can't have as a form of sour grapes, right? Everyone in Shin Makoku are a beautiful bunch, especially the nobles. They age incredibly slow. Say for example, the previous Queen Cecilie appears to be your typical mom in their 40s but she's 800-something. Gunter is two centuries younger, Gwendal somewhere along 300-400, Conrad somewhere 200 and Wolfram is 82 this year. The more powerful a Mazoku is in magic, the slower their physical aging.'

'Heeee...'

'And then Mazoku hate humans for their barbarianism.' Yuuri continued as she launched an annoyed tirade of their behavior, particularly how they dine. She was glad that they don't spill leftover soup on the floor but they DO spill the sauce. That and how they treat human men and women who fell in love with mazoku and had their mazoku lovers killed, and the 'elopers' are sent with their children to a most inhospitable land where no matter what farming they do, nothing will grow. A slow death by hunger as punishment for 'whoring themselves to monsters'. Sometimes, hybrid children are put to death in front of their mothers or buried alive!

'So I'm trying to build bridges little by little to nations and small countries neutral and don't show much animosity to mazoku and promote peace and understanding between our two races. But my biggest enemies who are fanatical racists are Big and Small Simaron. They're the ones who made the cruel laws against mazoku and promoted it to other human nations. Upon hearing such cruelty, mazoku hated them back. Isn't hating one another pretty exhausting over things you can never have? Sure, I understand the fear of magic part, but envy for beauty and long life? Oh come on, race is a word for a reason.' Yuuri snorted. 'We can't help what we are, Sure we're all afraid of growing old and death, but that's life right? Nobody can be immortal. You'd be God otherwise!'

'That's true indeed.' Akisame nodded. 'You've grown wise.'

'Well, now with how mazoku works...' Yuuri coughed. 'To this world, I am a high-ranking mazoku not just because I'm queen, but I'm also a Soukoku. Soukoku are said to be very powerful mazoku in maryoku and once in a while, a Soukoku is born to a family despite different genetics. It happens by fate. Thus we Soukoku are feared by humans second to the Maou. Mazoku with black hair are just as powerful.'

'What do you mean by Soukoku?'

'Oh, black hair and black eyes.'

'Ah.'

'I'm too busy running a country and learning how to deal with humans that I almost don't have time learning mazoku customs. But here are three important ones, and I'm serious about this.' Yuuri shuddered. 'No matter what, do NOT slap anyone on their left cheek with your right hand-to them, it's a proposal of marriage by the instigator.' Akisame gaped like a goldfish. 'I accidentally got myself engaged when I slapped someone out of anger, but Conrad hastily explained that I did not propose...it's what we Earthling Women do when we get offended, so my engagement is null-thank god. The second NOT to do is slapping one's rear...it's an invitation to er...do the naughty in the bedroom with the partner you smacked.' Akisame sweatdropped. 'The last one is that if one challenges you to a fight by dropping a knife, you pick up said knife to accept.'

Akisame sweated buckets.

Strange world indeed.

xxx

A tour of the whole castle, and the city took almost a whole day for the Japanese pair, although...

'Hey, if you're the Queen, why are you in disguise?' Akisame wondered aloud.

'Well...my queenship is still a secret to the public.' Yuuri told him. 'If my existence is made wide-known, things I'm not ready for yet will come to me in droves and the last thing I want is whatever Human Country to start a war with me because there's a Maou on the throne.' Yuuri told him. 'That and since well...I'm still a kid and a girl at that, they'll think Shin Makoku is easy picking. The people are mentally not ready for war right now and so am I. I've been Queen for a few months only, I haven't even made a year in here.'

She said that when they were safely up on the castle paths.

xxx

That night by the castle...

Annisina already has a device ready. It was a choker with a small round, flat speaker on it with a magnet lock. She put it around Akisame's neck. 'Understand us now?'

'W-why yes...I can now.' Akisame nodded. 'This is?'

'My translator device, Language-Barrier-Basher-kun. It converts your Earth language into ours-as long as you have it on, that is.' said Annisina. 'Don't lose it!'

'I won't. My thanks, Ms. von Karbelnikoff.' Akisame smiled. Now he won't feel so out of place here!

'Being an inventor is my life, so I have to do only my best works!' Annisina huffed smugly. 'Oh, and your majesty, I finished the devices you asked me for although I'm in progress of making some for our men...since my usual Guinea Pigs are here, care to demonstrate for them what the machines you asked me for does?' the brothers and Yuuri's advisor paled.

'Sure...'

'Heee...I'd like to see the mazoku version of my training machines.' Akisame chuckled.

'They run on Maryoku.' Annisina told him. 'Every now and then, even your device needs recharging. If you feel the main device on your neck get cold, it's low on battery. If cold as ice, it's empty.' she said. 'A simple touch from her majesty or any mazoku around can charge that.' Akisame nodded as Yuuri got onto the machine, and strapped herself on to a belt...the machine came to left and next thing the men knew, she's dodging and parrying high-speed attacks with utmost concentration on her face.

'Ohoho! I'd watch out if I were you, Yuuri-chan!' Akisame chuckled. 'Unlike our electricity at home, it seems to increase difficulty the more maryoku you let it take! Try it out!'

'Yes~!'

'W-what's that machine for?' Gunter asked Akisame weakly with a whimper of fright.

'It's a machine designed to train one's reaction time, reflexes and instinct in combat, Mr. von Christ.' Akisame smiled. 'Those gloves can be fists or swords anyday in a form of simulation training. If Yuuri reaches level 5 in my sweet little toys, she's clear. Right now she's level 2.'

'That's level 2?!' Wolfram yelped in horror.

'Well, these machines can make a man out of you any day if her majesty is THIS amazing.' Annisina smirked, impressed by Yuuri's performance. 'I simply must make one for the wimpy men of our country! I mean, they need it!'

Comical arrows mentally appeared in Yuuri's eyes as she looked at her retainers.

Conrad doesn't need the machines. Why would he?

Gunter, Gwendal and Wolfram are downright HORRIFIED. Their expressions said it all.

Wimpy men indeed.


	13. Yuuri's Decision! Operation Liberation!

Yuuri's Decision! Operation Liberation!

After that demonstration...

'Well, with Yuuri like that, it's confirmation that she's ahem, the real deal now.' Wolfram snarked.

'Real one? I was the impression that my existence is a secret for a year?' Yuuri mused thoughtfully.

'Some moron is impersonating you on Conanshia, Svelera and said moron is a MAN. It's southeast off our mazoku continents.' said Wolfram as he glanced at Akisame. 'Sir Weller says not to bother with that one unless he stirs up real trouble. Yozak is watching over the idiot as we speak, and ready to nip the problem in the bud so we're not needed until then.'

There's another secret in the castle.

Because of Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak knowing of Conrad's past in Earth, Conrad made two of them all swear that they keep that he's the Conrad Akisame knew of, as he was avoiding a rather awkward issue with the man who's related to his past, and would rather not deal with it. Wolfram was the only retainer who doesn't know, as he wears his heart on his sleeve and unless it's a national secret, he's not good at keeping others. Yuuri also knows to keep quiet as she knows the full truth and Conrad isn't ready to talk to Akisame just yet.

'By the way...' Wolfram continued. 'Akisame is your teacher right? In what subject?'

'Oh, I specialize in muscular and skeletal training, Mr. von Bielefeld. That, and I train hopeful disciples in basics too, with the help of my toys.' Akisame smiled. 'You can't go anywhere in life without learning the basics, as it's one's starting foundation in order to learn advanced skills. If pupils passed my basic training, I then deem them ready to learn a technique or two as my mastery is Jujutsu, the art of Combat Submission. Want to join Yuuri?'

Wolfram rapidly shook his head in fear. There's no way in hell can he do what Yuuri did, no way!

xxx

'I believe Annisina-san might be correct that men here are quite...wimpy.' Akisame chuckled. 'You'll be working to set inspiration.'

'I better do that before Annisina-san traumatizes them!' Yuuri cackled as she headed to her office. 'Well, time to work and see how everyone's doing before midnight at least!'

'Shouldn't you have dinner first?'

'I'll be having some in my office. The country can't wait and there's only so much everyone can do without me. Some things need my approval and disapproval. You should see things the crazy people come up with!' Akisame then went to watch her at work but all her papers...are braille?

'Yuuri, why are all your documents in braille?' Akisame asked her as he saw raised dots in every printed letter. 'Sure every letter's printed in mumbo-jumbo but they're raised like braille print despite the ink.'

'Oh this? Well...I can't read mazoku language the normal way even if my life depended on it. But oddly enough, I can read it in braille and it translates into print in my head somehow. So I asked everybody to make it braille for me until I master the mazoku writing and grammar. I learn slowly and I get tested every sunday on what was my paperwork about in print. I found this out by accident when I was in the library to do my work since it's being cleaned, one of the maids stumbled into a bookshelf and out fell some books. My hand brushed on an open braille book and then all of a sudden, I can read when not long ago, I was one clueless wonder. Gunter had an easier time tutoring me since, the more I learn about the language. And somehow, this is easier than English.' Akisame blinked at that.

'You're well on your way to becoming trilingual if this keeps up...so what's the paperwork about? Tell me since I'm bored and I can't even train you if you're so occupied with a mountain of paperwork to look over. But when you DO get time...you are sooo catching up, young lady...' Akisame's grin had this sense of foreboding that really creeped Yuuri out.

And he wasn't kidding.

xxx

Next day...early in the morning before breakfast...the courtyard was quite a sight.

Yuuri was on a fast treadmill and she's running at her fastest speed that were almost semi-blurs, while dodging attacks from four dummies that wore boxing gloves. This is the simulation of 'Movement Combat' wherein fighters fight while running. 'Sensei! Faster!'

'Uhhh you forget it's running on your power Yuu-chan. If you want it to go faster, put more maryoku in...'

'Oh, right I forgot.' Yuuri put more maryoku in and began running faster and fighting more fiercely until the position of the sun showed that it was seven o'clock.

'It's almost breakfast time, so drain your maryoku so the machines will stop. Go take a shower Yuu-chan. It won't do to go to breakfast while sweating buckets.'

At breakfast time...

Yuuri had heavy lead balls fettered to her feet, much to everyone's disbelief. 'Y-your majesty, those balls?' Gunter sputtered in scandalized horror upon seeing the steel balls.

'Oh this? My new training weights, why?' came the casual question that floored her advisor.

'Those are training weights?! How heavy?!' Gunter choked out as Yuuri looked thoughtful.

'Humm...where am I again sensei?'

'Oh, you're now along 90 kg Yuu-chan.' the mazoku retainers-and Conrad to play his acting-gaped at him. 90 kg is almost as heavy as an adult! 'Once you reach 100, you'll start with having a 100 kg sandbag attached to your back to develop waist strength and upper body endurance. Also, I will be attaching 50 kg to your lower arms. Of course, training menu is still the same.' said Akisame calmly while having breakfast. 'Every early morning from now on, we train as you have practically 0 time after breakfast, what with your job and all.'

'OK~!'

'And to be fair on our part, since 2 months here is two minutes at home on the same day we left, we stay here for 6 months which should be only 6 minutes back.' Akisame quipped. 'With the time difference in this world, we can easily cheat with training in here...' his eyes flashed in an unholy glee, '...so after we go home after half a year, I can focus more on Shouri and you can continue weapons training with Shigure.'

'Hai!'

The others can only exchange looks.

xxx

'Conrad, does Akisame really have that much authority on her majesty that she does everything he says without question?!' Gunter choked as he yanked Conrad aside.

'Well, only during training. Because to Disciples, their Master's word is Law.' Conrad told him to Gunter's dismay. 'Even I obeyed my Master without question when training me 35 years ago. Because in Martial Arts, one's Master is like their second parent.' he said. 'Don't worry, Akisame is a very good man...although he sometimes defies all forms of common sense to get things done.' he chuckled. 'Her majesty will be fine.'

'I don't think I can call that fine...'

'Just trust us, OK?' Conrad smiled at the frantic man. 'Think of it this way. Her majesty will become a powerful warrior nobody can trifle with. Our people will gain confidence upon seeing what a strong and skilled young lady Yuuri is. That she's not a weak queen put on a pedestal for the heck of it, but a true queen who can back up her ideals with her power. A queen nobody can control-teachers aside. And as her retainers who share the same ideals as she, we push her in the right direction and she'll do the rest. In the end, a golden era will come as long as we support her and aid her. And we have to work together to make everything possible.'

'Conrad...' Gunter croaked with a blush. He swore he saw Conrad in sparkles and flowers!

'That's why her majesty has lots to do. Studying under you and training under Akisame. That way, nobody can ever use and manipulate her. We must not make a mistake, Gunter.' Gunter went serious.

'I know. I'll do anything for her majesty, even if it costs me everything!' Gunter declared fiercely. Conrad sweatdropped.

'Er not 'everything'...her majesty will cry if you die you know.' came the bland, deadpan retort from the brunette. Gunter's eyes welled up with tears and comically looked wide.

'Yooouuurrr Maaajeeessstyyyy!' Gunter sobbed.

xxx

Two more days passed until Yozak sent some word.

In Svelera, he found a 'village of punishment'...and a piece of the Mateki buried in the soil so now he's digging around for more.

'A village of punishment...one of those?!' Yuuri growled in anger. 'Gunter, do we have enough space in Shin Makoku or any territory in our country?'

'Well yes...'

'We're going to Svelera immediately.' Yuuri ordered. 'We will assist Yozak through resources and I want some wagons. We will take in mothers and their children who suffered in the village. I want their suffering to end as soon as we're able to. That, and I'm not sure how important the Mateki is, so a good escort is needed all the same. Has he found my impersonator yet?'

'Well he found someone but it's a woman who possessed another part of the Mateki.' Gwendal twitched. 'The one impersonating you is a man who entrusted the second piece to her before fleeing, so we're taking her in our custody. And we have the third one in our possession.'

'Alright then...for now, we relieve Yozak and everyone in the Punishment Village. This is to be a secret operation unnoticed by humans.' Yuuri instructed. 'Did Yozak say anything about what the women there are made to do by any chance as their so-called punishment?'

'Well they're put to work in Houseki mines.' said Conrad. 'Being a Hybrid, Houseki is nothing to him and any Hybrid so he's fine.'

'Houseki neh...all I know is that it causes Purebloods pain and and causes maryoku to go haywire. I want a sample sent to Annisina so she can find out how to counteract Houseki Effects on the Purebloods, so she'll be expecting a sample sent to her soon-Wolfram you tell her that and send a message to Yozak-come back and see me afterwards. After that...we focus on the welfare of the women and the children. We'll be bringing clothes, pre-prepared food and healers with complete medical equipment and medicinal supplies incase anybody's sick or malnourished over there. We prepare in two days and on the third day...we go. Gwendal will be in charge of arranging our transport that can fool humans, Uncle will work on security, Gunter will be organizing the healers and supplies we need, as well as people who can help with the cooking. I know how to cook, but I'm just one person here you know.' she deadpanned. 'Sensei and I will meet up with the cooks for this trip so we can make healthy recipes for the refugees and prepare the necessary foodstuff. Once we've done our part, we will organize where to put the women and children for them to start over in after dinner.'

'Yes your majesty.' everyone left to get to work to arrange what's needed. Yuuri sighed.

'Keeping my people safe and happy is my hardest job next to running a country...' she sighed tiredly. 'That, and making decisions that even Gwendal can't say no to.'

'Is Gwendal that hard to please?' Akisame chuckled.

'I understand his point of view somehow. We can't afford to be reckless as being reckless means getting captured, losing someone in jobs or worse-spark a war.' Yuuri sighed wearily. 'I think I'm getting better in getting him to agree with me these days.' she chuckled. 'Let's go to the kitchens, sensei! You're better than me in this stuff!'

'Assuming vegetables here is like the ones in our world!'


	14. Relief from their Crosses

Relief from their Crosses

With Akisame's Medicinal Knowledge, he arranged for healthy foodstuffs gathered by the maids for him in the kitchen inventory. Vegetables, spices, eggs, grains and then poultry, meat(he only took connective tissue parts by cutting certain areas) and oddly, bones.

'Ma, you'll know later.' Akisame told the confused cooks with a smile. 'I don't know what's healthy for mazoku but I DO know what's healthy for humans. I'm a human doctor after all. Now then, recipe number 1: write this down please...' He verbally dictated directions while he cooked step-by step a dish and cooked about...ten dishes...and went on a lecture on how the dishes restore health to muscles. Of course it'll take time! A year at most for even small improvements as results vary-depending on the severity of one's malnutrition.

He also made fruit salads with a combination of fruits that had high levels of nutrients, and a special calcium diet. They were also ten dishes each. That and he whipped up a special delicious melted cheese recipe that was absolutely heavenly! He made it for kids and Yuuri was very happy.

'Uaaaa! As expected of sensei~!' Yuuri squealed as she had some cheese. 'Why didn't you make this at home though?'

'Well, it's so delicious everyone would want it every day.' said Akisame. 'As martial artists, we develop our health too, not just our body and skills. As they say, too much of a good thing becomes bad.' he said sagely. 'Well, this ends our Health Crusade for Refugees. Although I used Goat's milk for this one, I'll see how I can work with Cow's milk but I'd best consult the mazoku healers if cheese is OK for mazoku...our cooks are enjoying my cheese very much!'

'Oh, it's alright with us.' said one of the cooks. 'What we're allergic to is Cow's Milk and it causes terrible rashes that will scar so please don't make Cow Cheese!' Akisame sweatdropped.

'Uh...right...'

'Sensei, why don't you open a cafeteria at home instead? Food sells better and by cheese alone, you're a great cook...' Yuuri deadpanned.

'I would have done that, if I have time to do so, Yuuri-chan.' said Akisame. 'That and we don't have equipment.' Yuuri deflated.

'Oh...'

However, Yuuri was already thinking of things...after all, in this world, she's rich, isn't she...?

xxx

The rest of the day was spent with Yuuri in her office trying to cut down her paperwork while Gwendal's Nightmares came true. Akisame went to Annisina's Laboratory and they got along splendidly well! And Akisame's dastardly mind helped Annisina come up with more 'evil' machines. By dinner...

'Huh? I don't see her majesty around...' Gwendal frowned. 'Is she with those machines again?'

'I'm afraid not so this time.' said Akisame. 'She said cutting down her paperwork fried her brain so she's having dinner in her room. So there's a tall pile of accepted files and an even taller reject piles waiting for you guys to sort out. I already took her food to her room...and an ice bag.'

'Her majesty's ill?!' Gunter squawked in horror.

'Uhhh I don't call headache 'being ill'...' Akisame sweatdropped. Yuuri had one heck of a headache and a sore hand from holding a VERY THIN MATERIAL like writing quills! Akisame tried holding one and it's uncomfortable...maybe she should invest in Fountain Pens next time she comes back. 'Ma, her paperwork's done so I can train her all day tomorrow before you leave on the third day...'

'She said I'm supposed to talk to her after my job though.' Wolfram frowned.

'Oh, she said run that by me and I'll pass it along.' Akisame smiled. 'For now, we better organize the refugees after we have dinner and play 'pass the message' with Yuuri-chan through the Kotsuhizoku with their ability. You guys sure have no idea how convenient you have it here...'

'At any rate, I got Annisina's agreement about Houseki experimentation. She's interested and she was ranting on why didn't anybody, herself included think of it before.' said Wolfram wryly. 'We could possibly put an end to humans using Houseki on us as long as she delves into enough research...that and she _needs_ volunteers.' he looked at Gwendal pointedly who blanched.

'I'm not here!' he barked hurriedly in a panicky voice. Everyone laughed at his expense.

'Now then,' Gunter chuckled. 'Let's organize the refugee villagers!' they talked about it over dinner with Yuuri with the help of the Kotsuhizoku. With 50 mothers and 220 children left(there were once, a hundred and seventy women and the fifty that were left behind were the newcomers.) to take into account, the surviving mothers will have to adopt the other children as they couldn't be left alone orphaned. She wanted the children to get to know childhood again. That and for a year, the refugees will be supported until they can successfully farm again and support themselves.

Yuuri also intended to draft a new law tomorrow, regarding human and mazoku relationships, in order to render Punishment Villages obsolete in the generations to come. This also meant exposing her existence earlier than planned, but she will no longer tolerate this cruelty towards women whose only so-called crime was to fall in love with mazoku, and humans cruelly slowly choked them to death and their children who were innocent.

All mazoku who fall in love with humans AND sired children with humans are to bring their spouses home, and take full responsibility. No exceptions in order to render Punishment Villages obsolete and their cruel, inhumane history slowly but surely terminated in years to come. Yuuri worded her law really well(she had to run it be Gwendal first as every law has its loopholes and he helped her make it solid and with no loopholes) for people to understand with a detailed explanation, and she had it printed big enough for a signboard in every village and city in all mazoku territories. The day they married mazoku and had their children makes them her citizens by default citizenships-effective immediately for their safety from their own people whose racial prejudice rears it's ugly head, especially when tattling to officials earns the tattler 5000 gold!(another reason that angered her) Yuuri also had Gwendal send spies in every human country to scope out Punishment Villages, and upon reporting back, 'Operation Mysterious Disappearance' will commence.

On the third day, they went to Svelera to relieve Yozak and the women and children. And it was one big job.

'Sooo your majesty, they say that only the Maou can play this thing.' said Yozak as he gave Yuuri the other two pieces for her to put it together with the third piece Shin Makoku had. 'Playing the Mateki will make it rain.'

'I dunno and I'm not one for believing in myths, but I'll try anyway.' Yuuri began playing a soundtrack she heard from one of Shouri's video games, flute version and believed she could make it rain and focused her power onto the flute(she learned how, courtesy of Annisina's machines). Sure enough, the skies darkened and it began raining. 'Well, I'll be...now how do I make it stop?'

'Maybe it'll stop on it's own for some time?' Some time later, it did, after five minutes. Maybe it depended on how much power she used and she used little. She also intereacted with the villagers about various arrangements for their welfare for a year. That and soldiers who are off-duty will be helping them build homes and furniture. That, and a playground for children. They spent a week in the village, helping out with many things, and Akisame found himself with a heavy job as they all underestimate how badly off the refugees were in regards to health. Some of the women who were all in their fifties have Osteoporosis(the mazoku save for Yuuri and Conrad had no idea what that is and Akisame explained) due to severe malnutrition at such an early age when normally, Osteoporosis affects women later in life. Akisame had to research on medical herbs in Shin Makoku to make medicine for the women to help increase bone density and forbade any women about fifty from even tripping, as falling or hitting into anywhere hard will risk a fracture due to their fragility of bones.

To his horror, not even humans of this world has heard of Osteoporosis. Heck, they didn't even know it's a bone disease! That and getting easily injured in old age, is normal?!

Akisame knew he has a loooot of work to do...

xxx

After that week...

'I can't believe there are still things we don't know about the body, Mr. Akisame.' said Gisela, the Castle Healer.

'Well, I am an Osteopath at home after all. My specialty is bones, and muscles come second.' said Akisame. 'I had nothing to do after mastering my style so I studied how to become a specialist doctor.'

'This coming from the guy who can practically do anything?' Yuuri snickered.

'Not exactly anything...I just specialize in my chosen two medical fields and art, that's all.'

'It seems we also need knowledge of bones, diseases and treatments as well.' said Gunter. 'Since her majesty intends to open schools after a year or two of planning, we need your expertise, Mr. Akisame.'

'Sure thing. I was horrified when none of you knew what Osteoporosis is!' Akisame said blandly. 'I'll have to study a mazoku's bones as well and see how different the two races can be. Yuuri-chan, keep increasing your levels to level 5 back at the castle. Then we'll do something new.'

'OK!'

xxx

The next two months were rather easy on everyone in the castle for a change, except for Conrad who had to translate into Mazoku Language the prints Yuuri brought back from Earth, so they can be printed into books. Although he only wrote specific parts truly needed in learning business. Akisame was mostly seen with Gisela in a bid for research on the mazoku body's bones, muscles and nerve structures by using cadavers of the recently deceased. Sure, the structure is the same, but the blood, density and the structure of the muscles, as well as genetics that were the reason for their incredibly slow aging, and to his disbelief, mazoku has no diseases ever on record, as their immunity system was powered up by their Maryoku, that all they practically worry about, is their beauty, getting poisoned and injuries gained from battle!

Well, at least for human refugees the Mazoku will soon rescue, his knowledge will greatly help them. He also studied about hybrids and...

'Some hybrids choose to be human while others choose to be mazoku at age 16.' Gisela told him. 'If they make their choice, they will 'shed' the other half of their heritage and be in healing sleep for three days.' Yep, they really need his expertise. Maybe this was the reason he, an outsider not a mazoku was allowed to go to this world with his student. His eyes flashed with the need for answers, since well...he got himself quite a big job and Yuuri was willing to pay him big. When he saw this world's money which were gold, silver and bronze coins, he billed her 5000 gold as the value of the gold here, could really help Ryouzanpaku's financial situation for about...five years and would really make Miu happy as the blonde was the most concerned about the family's financial welfare. Yuuri agreed to pay him 5000 gold. Not that it'll make a dent in the treasury anyway!

Little did she know that Akisame lied to her. "Sorry Yuu-chan but the truth is, 5000 gold of THIS quality is really nearly half a billion since they're very old and solid!" that, and he'll have to lie to everyone else at home too, so the money will last them a long while...and with Miu's fierceness over spending? Yep, it'll last them long. Yuuri had no idea how lucky she is but then again...since she became queen, her philosophy was people first before herself. Well, he can count on her Retainers to make sure she doesn't overdo it, once his six months end in this world.

Well, it took three months, and...

'Sensei? I reached Level 5 in all my machines.' said Yuuri as she cheerfully skipped to the Infirmary with her weights that no longer bothered her.

'Ara, your weights no longer bother you eh? I'll have to make it 100 tonight at dinner.' Akisame mused. 'And Yuu-chan, 100 kg is the limit for female disciple teenagers your age. Once you got used to 100 kg, only then is your level 5 training TRULY over. You'll be as strong as Miu. We will begin nature training after a month, so for now, kill your paperwork. My research is still not yet done.'

'Hai!' and she ran off.

'100 kg...she can carry that much?' Gisela squeaked in horror.

'Each limb in her body, including her waist.' Akisame cackled. 'Yuu-chan...she wasn't normally this hardworking in training, until she got wind she's chosen to be Queen of this fascinating world Gisela. It's then she found what she wanted to do in life...and it's 'people first before myself'. While an admirable trait for a young queen, she's still a kid and all kids tend to overdo it to prove they can do it. I trust you guys can ahem, restrain her when she goes overboard?'

'You can count on us sir!' Gisela giggled.


	15. Little Assassin?

Little Assassin?

In Shin Makoku castle...

Yuuri created a new legend for herself. After a month of paperwork and training, she was sparring with Akisame and nobody expected the human man from her world to be very fast and strong, not moving from his spot as he deflected all of Yuuri's speedy blows. Said speedy blows once snapped a tree in half, and Akisame ducked and her kick hit a poor tree that broke under her foot. She was extremely physically powerful under Akisame's training that Annisina took to calling Yuuri the 'Fourth Witch of Shin Makoku, Yuuri the Black'. Yuuri once asked who the three other witches were, Annisina and the previous Maou Cheri were Crimson and Golden respectively.

She didn't say who the third one was though.

The soldiers, the maids and the healers in the castle were just glad that while very powerful, Yuuri was a kind, friendly queen who put others before herself first. She was also laid back and carefree...if not doing work.

Although her retainers often made sure she won't overdo things...

Paperwork and finding ways to make life better, besides her Big Education Plan For the Poor. She also took to planting more trees and flowering plants all over the capital city to make the air cooler and cleaner...AND TO MAKE SUMMER BEARABLE! Right now in Shin Makoku, it's Summer...and it's hot! So hot that they took to training in the rarely-used Party-Hall. Akisame now started her on some Jujutsu techniques.

'I will start off with Naizou Age.' Akisame told her. 'It's a Karate technique, but with your position, you're going to need it.' he said. 'I know how Sakaki does it, so I can teach it.'

'What does it do?' Yuuri asked him as by this time, Wolfram passed by with Gwendal when they heard of this.

'Naizou Age is a breathing technique wherein you are able to raise your abdomen's internal organs into your rib cage.' Akisame explained. 'Painful and uncomfortable at first but once you get used to it, it will save your life if you find yourself skewered in your stomach-because nothing vital is pierced. Only your skin and muscles.' Gwendal and Wolfram exchanged looks and next thing Wolfram knew, Gwendal hissed at Wolfram to be quiet as he dragged his brother away.

xxx

'Naizouage? Ah, I learned that not long ago!' Conrad chirped. He lied because Wolfram was present. 'You can say curiosity got the better of me. I know how to do it.'

'How? It could save our lives from outdoor jobs.' Gwendal asked him hastily.

'It'll hurt at first though...'

xxx

By the end of the day, Yuuri learned Naizouage, Idori, Oogoshi, Kuchiki Daoshi, Shin Kokyuu Nage, Ushiro Ukemi, Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri and Nagibouki. She wasn't ready for other Jujutsu moves as the other techniques required great physical strength to execute and at the moment, it's too much for her, even more so as she is female. They also spent all summer in the waterfalls outside Shin Makoku...scaling up high cliffs to train Yuuri's leg muscles more effectively...by scaling while going through a raging waterfall...still with weights on. And worse, with LOGS tied to her. The retainers followed along as it's their duty to watch over the Queen...who's in insane training right now.

'It's bad enough her majesty is weighted down, she even has logs tied to her?!' Gunter shrieked in panic as Yuuri was halfway up the waterfall. 'This is madness!'

'Easy there Gunter, the logs are actually her safety.' Conrad told him. 'Logs float on the water so if she falls, she'll float. This is the only waterfall near the city but it's too deep for Yuuri.'

'She can easily train in the castle, why does she have to go here for?!' Gunter complained again.

'Nature, not machine or some country's army, is man's greatest opponent.' Conrad told him sagely. 'Machines are too programmed while Nature is so unpredictable it enables you to be alert and watch out while training. For martial artists, the hardest yet the most effective training, is to be done in the mountains and the forests wherein terrain is hard and rocky one minute, and soft and squishy the next. A gentle river becomes a flashflood if a dam from somewhere up broke. Earthquakes happen anytime...'

'We get it, we get it!'

'But why do this anyway? Aren't we her bodyguards? All she has to do is sit back.' Wolfram pointed out.

'That is not the way Yuuri thinks, Wolfram. She puts others before herself. It started when she first went home after her first days of staying with us.' Conrad told him sternly. 'She works to become strong so we won't have to get hurt in protecting her as she is our Queen. She would rather fight alongside us as equal fighters than be a burden that will hurt her friends for being too busy worrying about her than themselves first. But the way she's going...she'll surpass us in swordsmanship soon.'

'She already surpassed us in the speed and strength department.' Gwendal deadpanned wryly. 'Should a crisis happen...it will end quick.' they camped in the forest for a week, before returning home...only...

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN ILLEGITIMATE CHILD?!' Yuuri's startled outburst rang all over the castle. 'I'm only 15 years old!' the child looked surprised and freaked out. She looked ready to panic too.

'Yes...and the child you presented to us is 7 or 8 years old. Epic Fail.' Akisame tut-tutted as the young girl looked nervous, 'So then young lady, who put you up to this?' he asked her kindly. 'If their new style is using child-assassins, I will be very, VERY angry...' the child shook before crying. 'Bingo.'

'You mean somebody sent her here to kill me?' Yuuri croaked incredulously.

'Most likely it. Who'd suspect a child to be an assassin? The first hint alone was her claiming to be your illegitimate daughter and chronologically, that's impossible as you're only 15 to have an 8-something old daughter.' Akisame told her. 'That and nobody knows of your gender, age and appearance, save for the refugee people. In the end, it's an Epic Fail on their part and foolish at that. But for now, we quickly stopped her before she could stain her hands with blood at a young age.'

'Then we'll have a little talk, shall we?' Yuuri sighed as she scratched her head.

'A-are you going to kill me?' the girl stammered nervously.

'No. We stopped you before you can actually do it. There is intent but no deed, so no crime done.' Yuuri told her. 'Why did you do it?'

'I...I just want to be loved by my parents...' the girl whimpered. 'I grew up alone...they're there but they don't care about me. I went to the dungeons and I met this man. He said that if I kill the Maou like the adults wanted, they'll finally love me.' many jaws dropped at that. 'But I failed...I can't go back home now.' the girl deflated.

'Wait...dungeons...you live in a castle?' Gunter asked the girl who nodded. 'Royalty? Do you have a mark on your body?' the girl lifted her sleeve to reveal a blue tattoo. 'The princess of Zorashia?!' he exclaimed. 'Zorashia was in war with Small Shimaron three years ago and the former was conquered. The queen was found slain in battle but her daughter nowhere to be found. What happened to you?'

'...mother sent me to her relatives who ruled Svelera.' said the girl. 'She said they said they agreed to adopt me...but...'

'Honestly...human royalty already fails Parenting 101.' Yuuri shook her head disapprovingly. 'What's your name?'

'Um...I'm Greta. Are you the Maou?' Greta asked Yuuri nervously.

'Well, I am but I prefer to keep myself secret for the time being.' Yuuri chuckled. 'All of us will have a little chat. I don't know what humans told you about us Mazoku but we intend on correcting your beliefs because by the end of this, you will become a resident of this castle as my ward, as you will get educated so one day, you'll be a strong queen strong enough to take back your rightful place and Zorashia from Shimaron.' her words surprised everyone in the room.

'J-just like that?!' Greta yelped. 'I tried to kill you, yet...!'

'You're taken advantage of by a very bad person Greta. Whoever you talked to, took advantage of your feelings. It's wrong.' Yuuri told her with a sad smile. 'You don't earn anyone's love by doing a crime. Say your adoptive parents told you to kill me and will promise you love. Let's put it that you actually succeeded and they paid attention to you for a while. It will just trigger what we call 'conditional love' A love based on never-ending use, promises and neglect. You succeeded to kill me and after a while, when the hype dies, they'll forget you're there until they want to use you again. Do you want a life like that? Besides that, if you DO kill me, sure you'll be a celebrity, everyone will love you as the one who killed the Maou. Do you know what parents do to celebrity children? They exploit them. They will use you to gain prestige in society while not even once, looking at you once they've done with appearances. To be used forever for only a few hours of so-called love? Wouldn't it be better to be left alone instead where you can see the truth from afar, and see for yourself how better off you are without them? And the sad thing is, sometimes, strangers make better, loving families in cases like yours!' she exclaimed with a snort.

'You should learn from them and yourself, Greta. They're bad parents and bad adults. And the pain they caused you. Should you have your own children one day, you would look back to how you grew up. And as a mother, you want what would make your children happy. You will never make them experience what your childhood was like. You'll do everything so they won't taste the pain you tasted. They'll grow up happy and loved. It's what every mother who lived a life like yours would want. However, for you to love, you should learn what being loved is like first. Love can't be born from pain, sadness and loneliness. We can give you that here, with us.'

'Yuuri, are you sure about this?' Wolfram asked her.

'I'm sure. Greta can still be saved. It's not yet too late.' Yuuri smiled. 'We'll take care of her.'

'Well, get those adoption papers made Gunter.' Akisame smiled at the gobsmacked advisor. 'Yuuri-chan will make a good mother. I wonder who her lucky husband will be, eh?' Yuuri sharply turned to her mentor, with a red tinge on her cheeks.

'I'm too young for romance!'

'But not too young to be a _mother_?' Conrad smiled a tad too sweetly he was TEASING.

'This and that are too different things!' she wailed in embarrassment. 'Besides, I don't even have a crush on anyone yet!'

'Ohya? What about what I heard you tell Miu and Kenichi the other day?' Akisame egged on teasingly. 'You praised him, saying he's a genuinely kind, gentle man. A rare type of man in this period.' Yuuri began sputtering incoherently at this. He overheard?! 'You said that any girl would be lucky to have him. You included by any chance?'

'Hey! Praising and liking are two different things! Sure, I like his type but he's so submissive he'll be a henpecked boyfriend!' Yuuri huffed snarkily. 'I want a guy who'll give me a challenge in relationships and will treat me as an ordinary person, just Yuuri even if I'm a Queen! I was a middle-class citizen before Queenhood fell in my lap, courtesy of Shinou dammit!' this revelation surprised some soldiers and Greta.

xxx

'Ne Yuuri...you're really an ordinary person before all this?' Greta asked her incredulously as she walked with Yuuri.

'Sadly yes.' Yuuri griped. 'I'm still in school too.'

'But how come you're only fifteen?' Greta piped up. 'Are you half?'

'Yep.' Yuuri grinned. 'Next year I have to decide whether to be human or mazoku. One of my choice will cause my other half heritage to disappear and I will become full-whatever-I-picked. The only tell-tale sign that I'm a halfling is my unbelievable age. Any pureblooded mazoku who appears human fifteens are actually in their eighties. Old geezers, neh?' she laughed. Greta giggled, when...

'ExCUSE me for being an old geezer!' Wolfram's snarky voice startled them. He was carrying some boxes. 'But I'm young by standards, stupid Yuuri!'

'Old geezer is old geezer, old _brat_!' Yuuri snarked back.

'Who're you calling old?!'

'YOU!'

'I dare you to say that again TODDLER!'

'Don't call me toddler when I'm taller than you!' Yuuri jeered mockingly and for emphasis, patted Wolfram's head and he slapped said hand away.

'You're 15! Toddler! When I was your age, I was still in diapers! Shouldn't YOU wear diapers too and bite a pacifier?'

'I'm a normal teenager thank you!' poor Greta was like watching a tennis match between the two bickering...teens?

'...I think Yuuri already has the ideal man she wants...I think.' Greta sweatdropped.

Word soon spread-courtesy of the soldiers-that their Queen adopted her would-be human child-assassin as ward of the state. And with her stay in the castle, Greta learned that Mazoku are good people. Just that Akisame, a human who's Yuuri's mentor told her that the reason humans hate Mazoku is both superficial and semi-justified, as well as a case of sour grapes. Humans envy Mazoku for their beauty, very long life and very slow aging. That, and the Mazoku never get sick, that all they worry about is their beauty, poison issues and injuries from fights. The semi-justified part was magic but humans can do magic too using Houseki these days...Yuuri assigned Gunter as Greta's Royal Tutor in the afternoon after lunch and Yozak as a part-time Humanities Tutor since his job as spy was invaluable to the country, and had the man get Zorashian Royal Etiquette. In the mornings after breakfast, Yuuri will personally train Greta physically.

The poor child had no idea what she signed up for.

But at least, in the castle, everyone was kind to her, and made time for her. Here, she wasn't neglected. The Maou and Mazoku aren't so bad...


	16. The Case of the Stolen Maseki

The Case of the Stolen Maseki

Gwendal was looking over reports delivered via Kohi Express.

One of the women they rescued not long ago, was his exile-cousin's lover Nicola and she is pregnant with his cousin's child. To be sure of the claim-Akisame suggested a blood test. They send a relative closest to the man's blood over and he'll check the baby's blood. If there is a 75 percent and above match, it's a yes. 60 below, no. Akisame's medical knowledge was greatly invaluable to Shin Makoku that the man closely spent time with Gisela and the few Healers that were in the castle. On his off hours, he was training the Queen. And said Queen used his regimen on Greta who was willing to do anything as long as she gets to stay. The girl indeed, got happier as Mazoku were nicer than her fellow Humans.

Well, they wouldn't be like this, if they never met their Queen and her mentor Akisame, as well as the Plight of the Hybrids. Coexistence would be...impossible. So far, the refugees they rescued were trying to 'live again' after thirty-something decades of hardship and were already showing loyalty and fealty to Queen Yuuri. Which was good. He was also receiving word about more Punishment Villages and he was planning on a sneak rescue operation with the Queen and Akisame. They rescued more human women and hybrid children these past couple weeks...rather peacefully. Akisame created 'Sleeping Bombs' so potent they will not wake for eight hours no matter the noise and stimuli. They threw the sleeping bombs around, before they can dash in. After two more months passed by, more and more refugees were in the country.

So far so good. Cavalcade, upon hearing of their deeds, also aided them in their bid to stop human women and their hybrid children from enduring the cruelty of their fellow humans. Mishna Heathcriffe was a very good ally. Their biggest obstacles now are Big and Small Shimaron. How do they sneak around there...? Yuuri was willing to pay Heathcriffe big as long as they cooperate with Yozak in making plans on smuggling operations out of Shimaron. Only then will Yuuri, Akisame, Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram sweep in. Yuuri also had a talk with Heathcriffe's father...thus all of Cavalcade knew that the new Queen of Shin Makoku, is a 16 year old halfling and a Soukoku who prioritizes her people, hence these smuggling operations she herself participates in. That and she requested that her new law be spread with word of mouth through their soldiers who in turn will tell their families so Cavalcade's women who had relationships with mazoku will be safe from Punishment Villages should Shimaron come sniffing.

That and NO GOSSIP ALLOWED in the streets regarding this law. They intend on keeping Shimaron in the dark and spies are anywhere.

They made a lot of progress since. That and Yuuri is looking for more neutral countries to take her side. But for today...

It's an ordinary day, thankfully.

'So far so good.' Yuuri mused as she looked at reports. 'Our settlers are becoming happier since.' she smiled.

'Yes. The humans are wondering where their so-called criminals and taboo children are.' Yozak sniggered. 'It's fun hearing their many theories and the more hare-brained they get, the funnier.'

'Meh, let them have a headache over that.' Yuuri snorted. 'Our people are safe and learning how to be happy again. Well then, here's your next job Yozak.' said Yuuri as Yozak paid full attention. 'Since nothing funny's happening for now, tutoring Greta aside, I want you to train under Conrad in secret...far away from Akisame's eyes. You know why.' Yozak sweatdropped. 'Oh yes, one more thing...' she gave Yozak a pair of red hairpins that were longer and thicker.

'Uh this is...?' Yozak blinked as he took the hairpins and his eyes fell on the Queen's head that sported white hairpins. Only pear-shaped with a silver inset.

'Put pressure on the wider end of the hairpins.' Yuuri grinned. Yozak tried it out and out came a lockpick and a small blade. 'As extra insurance incase you're captured.' she said. 'Put pressure again to retract it back. Everyone in the castle has customized hairpins courtesy of Master. Innocent-looking enough that no one will suspect of hidden gadgets on us.' Yuuri smirked. 'I predict that since we're doing well lately, the humans will come up with more headaches for us.'

'Probably. So for how long will I train under the Captain?' Yozak asked her. 'He's free now after translating the stuff you brought along right?'

'Until a storm comes. We need you powered up as well.' Yuuri sighed. 'Just incase. Should Akisame leave for home with me after six months, we need another strong guy.'

'Hai hai!'

'Well, Conrad will be very strict with you.' Yuuri smiled sweetly as Yozak paled. 'I instructed him to be so.' the poor redhead meeped before leaving.

'Hey Yuuri, will he do what I do too?' Greta asked Yuuri who giggled.

'Since he's an adult, his training is five times harsher than yours! Ohhhh-hohohoho!' Yuuri cackled darkly. Greta felt sorry for the redhead. 'Ma, let's go. Speaking of training, you're not done yet!' she said as she stood up from her chair.

'Coming!' Greta then followed after Yuuri. 'Neh Yuuri, why am I learning combat training?'

'Well, it's the way of Mazoku Royalty so they won't be captured or killed so easily.' Yuuri explained. 'And you're the heir to the throne of Zorashia. Anyone will target you so Zorashia will never be liberated. Only you have the power to liberate your country so as your duty as Princess or soon-to-be-Queen, your first duty is to survive. And to survive, you have to be strong and resourceful.'

xxx

That night...

They were having dinner when a report came.

'Your majesty! The Maseki...it's been stolen by bandits!' a soldier cried. 'Two of our men were found unconscious and the safety suitcase empty!'

'How big is it and what does it look like?' Yuuri asked the soldiers.

'Well, the size of a fist-sized rock, red and flat...'

'Secure Shin Makoku! Don't let anyone in and out until we find it! If the thieves use force, force them into submission!' Yuuri barked as the soldiers ran off. 'A big maseki like that on the loose...we'll deal with it now, dinner can wait. Greta, keep eating OK?' the adults all left.

'...how important is this Maseki thing...?' Greta blinked.

xxx

The Queen and her Advisors spread out to help the soldiers find the Maseki...and the thieves. They didn't find it that night and decided to look the next day. However, Akisame found a young girl being harassed by two men around early morning.

'Leave me alone!'

'Shut up! We'll leave you alone IF you hand it over!'

"Kore wa kore wa, men harassing young women for money..." 'Hey, shouldn't you guys do something else than harass a young lady?'

'Buzz off punk! What's it to ya?'

'This is something my cute student doesn't tolerate you see...so here's your punishment.' he said as he quickly grabbed both men using one hand each, and scrambled up their bodies as they slammed painfully into the concrete road. 'Forced into an agonized position-destruction hell.' the men wailed out in pain as the young woman meeped. 'Now then young lady, why are these two men harassing you?'

'Well um...they claim that I have something they want and they want me to hand it over.' said the young woman gloomily. 'I found it last night and it's been of great help to my family. But since I started, those two men keep on harassing me...'

'So what is it that they want?'

'It's a piece of Maseki.' said the young girl meekly. 'I've been using it for repairs since.' Akisame saw a Kohi fly by. 'Kohi! Get my student and the boys over here!' he called out to the Kohi. 'I'm onto something!' the Kohi flew off.

'Um...onto something?' the girl croaked.

xxx

'So this young lady is being harassed by these two men.' Gunter frowned at the tied-up men. 'May we see your Maseki? Last night, a Maseki is supposed to be transported to the castle and its been stolen as well. The men claims it's theirs but I doubt it.'

'Um...this.' said the young girl as she showed them the very Maseki they were looking for. 'I can't run this store on my own just yet and father's sickly lately. Then I found this Maseki in an alley. I heard it can do good and bad things depending on who has it, so I decided that since running a store is too much for me and my brother, I'll work as a repair girl with it's help. I had eight customers last night and those two men saw me with the Maseki...'

'And they were bothering you since.' Yuuri muttered as her eyes looked around. 'Either way, you're not safe until we apprehend all those men. You and your family will be under our custody until we apprehend all of them. We will then decide what to do with the Maseki afterwards. So please lock up your house, pack some clothes and all valuables. Thieves are thieves afterall.'

Sometime later...

'So what did the men say?' Yuuri asked Gwendal who looked like he saw a ghost. 'You look like you saw a ghost.'

'Akisame is quite...thorough with the interrogation.' Gwendal coughed shakily, looking like he had quite the fright and shaky on his knees. 'We found where the rest of the gang are.'

'Take the day off, Gwendal. I think Akisame's methods gave you nightmares.' Yuuri sighed. 'Well, we do what it takes to get the job done after all...does everyone else know by now?'

'Yes. Meet them at the Castle Gates, they said.'

And so, at the Castle Gates...

'Eh? Just us three?' Yuuri croaked as it was her, Conrad and Akisame.

'I think I trumatized your other advisors.' Akisame laughed sheepishly. 'This one is pretty resilient.' he said, looking at Conrad with approval. 'You'll go far in this world.'

'Eh? You think so?' Conrad said sheepishly. 'Well, let's go! Heyaaa!' and they rode away on their horses to get to the aforementioned location. They found the thieves' hideout...

'So this is where you are.' Yuuri grinned as she and Conrad unsheathed their swords.

'Your two men we caught cracked under interrogation so...' Conrad smiled charmingly.

'Prepare to be apprehended by Royal Authority!' Akisame finished as the three of them pounced on the startled thieves and sure enough, they screamed in terror. It all ended in thirty seconds flat.

'Ma, a job well done.' Yuuri chimed. 'Let's cart them off to prison for about...fifty years.'

'FIFTY YEARS?!'

'Be quiet! You stole Royal Property! Be lucky I didn't make it a hundred, you wimps!' Next day, Rosette and her brother can go back home and use the Maseki for business, until their father recovers in Royal Care in Akisame's care for three weeks, and not work for half a year. The man had overworked and stretched himself hard, hence his 'sickliness'. Again, it's impossible for Mazoku to get sick!

'Is it OK to let it go like that, your majesty?' Gunter asked Yuuri as he watched the siblings go home.

'Those two siblings will be fine. Besides, I had a Kohi stationed close by their home just incase.' Yuuri told him. 'And it's also nice to help out people in need. Those who have the ability to help should help.'

'Her Majesty's kindness and generosity knows no bounds!' Gunter sobbed.


	17. The Off-Day of Grief

The Off-Day of Grief

Two days after that Maseki Incident, Yuuri wanted a good soak after a spar with Akisame. She went to the Royal Bathrooms for a nice bath. She undressed herself and went for a shower before going into the bubble bath with Morgif. To her chagrin, she has to carry him around everywhere although she can fight perfectly fine bare-handed. But she learns Kuremisago Style from Conrad and with Akisame around, she can't show it. She left him on the floor near her while she soaked up in the springs. And boy, does Morgif like what he sees.

'Don't be a pervert Morgif!' Yuuri scolded. 'Behave!' Morgif smiled before staying put. "Honestly...how the hell did Shinou discipline him?" she thought wryly as she enjoyed the warm bubble bath. She looked aside to see many bottles...and saw a pink one. She used it on her hair and let it stay. It smelled so good. Like fresh flowers. And since her paperwork was done early, she decided to relax for a change in the city. She wore a white jacket, royal blue tube top with white cursive words and rhinestones that read 'Baby Baby' across her chest, figure-hugging denim pants, and wedged sandals. And she was simply...herself!

'Your majesty, where are you going in such strange clothes AND without a disguise?' Gwendal remarked awkwardly as her clothes were...figure hugging he could see her body shape when NOT in that manly military uniform she was usually in. And last time he saw her in a short skirt(her first arrival in her uniform), she was scrawny and petite! When did she become so curvaceously beautiful?!

'Oh, out on a day off around the city Gwendal. I already killed my paperwork, so it's fine right?' Yuuri smiled. 'So want anything from the city?' Gwendal did a double-take.

'E-eh? Er some more colored uh...y-yarn would be nice.' he stammered out with a cough. He finally said it, when his knitting hobby is supposed to be secret! A man knitting isn't manly at all, but it's his hobby!

'OK. That it?'

'Er yes. Have a nice day your majesty.' and Gwendal quickly walked away.

'...he's being weird.' Yuuri muttered with a shrug as she went to the stables to get Ruri, her horse, and rode off.

xxx

'Nani, Yuuri went off to the city for a day off?' Gunter gawked at Gwendal who nodded, and his paperwork was swamped as it's his turn to deal with those after Yuuri was done with them. The young queen learns quickly, and all documents are no longer in print-braille. All of them, Yuuri included wondered why she couldn't read normally yet when reading in braille(accidentally discovered in a library mishap), she has no trouble at all and can 'read clearly'. She was blind yet not blind which bamboozled everybody but gradually accepted the Queen's oddity-mostly for her sake-that and she's willing to do paperwork as long as she can read it the way she could.

Right now, she mastered their language, which was good. 'But is she with someone at least?' Gunter's voice snapped Gwendal out of his thoughts.

'She went off alone but anybody would be suicidal if they think they can have a go at her.' said Gwendal blandly. 'Mother and Annisina did not declare her a Fourth Witch for nothing after seeing her strength.' Gunter still fretted.

'I'm still worried though...I'll send Wolfram along just incase. Is her majesty in disguise?'

'No but she's wearing very odd clothing...Wolfram will know the minute he sees her strange fashion.'

xxx

'What, Yuuri went out in strange clothes?' Wolfram blinked while sharpening his sword.

'That's what Gwendal says...I want you to shadow her just incase.' Gunter instructed. 'Even a strong warrior like her majesty can be felled with dirty tricks. I would know that best.' he said with a sigh. 'She should not be alone in such scenarios.'

'Alright, I'll go out.' and Wolfram ran off. Gunter sighed.

'Conrad's out training Yozak so I can't send him...'

Speaking of the pair...

'CAPTAIN!' Yozak wailed as Yozak was wearing weights while Conrad chased him around the forest, intending to hit him with ball-sized rocks. 'GO EASY ON MEEEE!' If one of those hits him, he's gonna hurt A LOT!

'If I did that, it really wouldn't be training wouldn't it?' Conrad smiled serenely as he cheerfully said that.

'YOU DEMON!' Conrad did a double take at the epic fail.

'I AM a Demon you know...' Conrad sweatdropped. Yozak nearly tripped on his blunder.

'FINE! SADIST!' Yozak shrieked as he dodged yet another rock. 'UEEEHEEHEEHEE!' he wailed at the unfairness of life.

Conrad wasn't called The Lion for nothing.

xxx

At the streets...

Yuuri was now properly exploring the streets of her people. Last time she was here, it was to hurriedly find a valuable Maseki to Shin Makoku and she didn't get the chance to really explore. She wondered what fashions were here and what's interesting in the streets. She checked the shops with 300 silver and 200 bronze in her for pocket money. As expected, the clothes were pretty medieval-semi-modern type. Some were cute, some were too archaic...and of course, the nicer-looking, the pricier.

In the streets, she stood out for her unusual looks, Soukoku aside. 'Ah! Your majesty!' she blinked as she heard a familiar voice. Little boy Risotto. He was playing with his friends in the streets.

'Hello Risotto.' Yuuri smiled at Risotto. 'Are you and your sister doing well?'

'Yeah! Business is booming! We can't wait for father to come home.' said Risotto. 'How is father?' Yuuri shook her head as Risotto deflated.

'Still in Akisame's care.' said Yuuri. 'Overwork, too much stress, little sleep and low blood pressure. He's been put in healing sleep. The same timeline he judged still applies.'

'Oh...'

'Don't worry, he'll be home before this month ends.' Risotto cheered up.

'So what're you doing downtown your majesty?'

'Well, everyone needs a day off once in a while.' said Yuuri. 'All work and no play can make a person dull and boring. I was taught that by the previous Maou Lady Cheri. So now I'm off exploring. It's my first time out-'

'YUURI!' Yuuri groaned as she heard Wolfram's voice.

'-side the palace officially.' Yuuri sighed, looking exasperatedly deflated. 'Oh man, can't I be a normal citizen on my day off for once...?' she whined as the children sweatdropped and Wolfram pulled over. 'Wolfram, I seriously don't need a bodyguard out shopping!' she complained. 'What can happen on a day off?'

'Well Gunter sent me and you know how he is as long as you're concerned!' said Wolfram wryly. 'Ma, I'm accompanying you shopping.' he said as he got off his horse.'

'Fine but you're carrying.' Wolfram did a double-take. 'Well Risotto, I gotta go! Say hello to Rosette for me!' Yuuri chirped as she went away with Wolfram.

'Bye your majesty!' as they left, Risotto found himself questioned by his friends.

'You called that soukoku lady 'your majesty'...is she really the new queen?'

'She's really nice!'

'How'd you know the new queen?' through Risotto, word spread that Yuuri Shibuya is the 27th Maou and it's through him that she got great publicity...not that she'd know that.

xxx

Art Store...Yuuri bought two of every colored yarn in the store that cost two bronze each that she spent up all her bronze coins. 'Yuuri, why'd you buy a lot of yarn?' he croaked as she paid for delivery to the castle in her name that cost twenty silver(A pair of everything she took was too much for shopping bags on a horse and had to be put in a crate).

'Gwendal wants the yarn for something.' Yuuri shrugged. Wolfram looked puzzled. Why would Gwendal want a lot of yarn for, unless...?

'What will you buy out in the streets though?'

'Well, I'm out of a few things ladies typically need and I can't stand the ones in the castle, too strong for my nose. I just want mild-smelling ones and buy Greta some new clothes. Then I'll just look for nice places to hang out in. An ideal place for peace and quiet for other off-days.'

'Then I know just the place after we've done shopping. It's on top of a small hill outside the city and everything's in season.' Wolfram grinned. 'Come on, let's quickly buy what you want so I can take you there!' Yuuri's eyes went owlishly and childishly wide before giggling.

'My! This is almost like a date!' Yuuri laughed as Wolfram went beet red. The other shoppers began whispering while giggling.

'What part of bodyguard duty is like a date?!' he stammered out awkwardly with a dark blush on his face.

'The way you do it, dummy! Come on, boyfriend-for-the-day!' Yuuri teased him as after paying, she skipped out of the store.

'B-boyfriend?! H-hey Yuuri!' Wolfram squawked as he ran after her.

'I heard from some kids she's the Queen!'

'She's really young! Just around our age(they got that part wrong-they're in their 80s, she's only 15)!'

'I heard from Rosette she's really nice and easy to talk to since she hates formalities. Her father's in Royal Treatment for free after saving her from a band of thieves who stole royal property!'

'Heee...'

Yuuri had shopped for Greta's clothes and accessories next, knowing the young girl's size, before buying her feminine necessities(Shampoo, soap, etc). Although she sniffed every one sample which took quite long as she's looking for mild-yet flowery-smelling things. Wolfram just learned how sensitive her nose was. Then some time later, he could finally take her to the hill outside the village where flowers bloomed.

'Waaah! Pretty! Earth doesn't have flowers like this~!' Yuuri gasped in awe as she picked up one while sitting in seiza on the grass. 'They smell just right too! What're they called?' she asked Wolfram happily.

'They're called Sourin Katabira.' he said as he knelt beside her. 'They bloom at the end of July, Yuuri.' he said as he then got alarmed. 'J-July? Yuuri, when is your birthday?!' he asked her urgently. Conrad said that he was her godfather as he suggested to her mother that 'Yuuri is July' in Shin Makoku as Yuuri is born in July.

'July 29, why?' Yuuri asked him casually, unfazed by his alarming panic while admiring the flowers. But the expression in her eyes...

'You're sixteen since two days ago!' he choked. 'And you're a half, right?! What did you decide?' he asked her panickingly. Yuuri smiled at him rather somberly.

'...to be a Mazoku...even if it means outliving my family on Earth. Strangely enough, I didn't fall into Healing Sleep.' she said as she looked up in the sky. 'I have a lot to do and being a human can't do all that. Maybe when it's my birthday in Earth, it'll really be official. Earth is where I'm from. Maybe I will be affected by time there, not the time here. On Earth, it's not July yet. It's only June 20.'

'I see...are you OK with it?' he asked her softly. Her decision took a toll on her more than it seems.

'I decided a long ago. It'll be hard explaining to my parents and my brother why am I not aging anymore...when I'm 19, I'll be moving in here permanently.' Yuuri chuckled. 'This is quite the bomb I'm dropping on my family. I'm nervous about my birthday on Earth already.' she said shakily. 'I only have 41 days of being human left...' she choked when she felt tight arms around her that strongly held on despite her reflex reacting. Wolfram knew he had to cling on tight or suffer an aching back or rear and he mustered all his strength to keep her in his arms. Painful but... 'Wol...fram?'

'Let it out, Yuuri.' he whispered in her ear. 'I'll stay with you, so let it all out.'

The dam broke.

In Shinou Temple...

'She finally decided despite the pain she knew it would bring her, Shinou-heika.' the Genshi Miko of Shinou Temple, Ulrike sighed sadly as with her power, she could see what was going on at the hill. 'This is but one of the many trials she must endure as Queen.'


	18. Word Spreads

Word Spreads

Yuuri fell asleep from crying hard from the choice she made and Wolfram was watching over her. He had fireballs hovering for them to stay warm in the hill as the hours passed by and the air got colder.

Well, by sundown, Kohi were flying towards them. Wolfram was told by the Kohi that Gwendal was furious that they're late. In turn, Wolfram told Kohi to tell Gwendal the truth, and he'll wait for Yuuri to wake on her own. The Kohi went back to the castle...with the dreadful news.

'Well?' Akisame asked Gwendal as the Kohi spoke to Gwendal. Not really talking but still...humans can say things to Kohi but only the Mazoku can understand their telepathy.

'...the day off turned out to be a day she wants to be alone for a while.' Gwendal sighed. 'She made a very hard decision regarding her Coming of Age and the price she'll pay for it in forty-one days in Earth, even if her birthday passed here.'

'Oh...that.' Akisame sighed. 'Then again...with such a decision, this world is safer for her.' he said. 'If anybody finds out her true nature and impeded aging...you have no idea how far human greed will go in order to be like her. Unlike this world, our world has hundreds of amorous Scientists who will experiment and keep on experimenting until they achieve desired results. Sure our world is peaceful, but people high up on the social ladder are drunk in power whether political or financial...even my fellow Martial Artists who fell to the Path of Bloodshed. The public is peaceful but in the Underground where pretty much anything illegal is legal, a constant war for money, weapons and power is there. Including experimentations on human abilities and limits.'

'Underground? What's that?' Gwendal questioned him, unfamiliar with the Earth Term.

'It's our term for a society where people are amorously dealing with illegal things unbeknownst to the Government as a whole. Shady things take place where nobody thinks of ever looking in. A dog-eat-dog world wherein if you are careless for one second, everybody will pounce on you. That kind of world.' Akisame told him grimly. 'Martial Artists like myself who lean to peace are often hired by the law to do a little...damage control when they go overboard with criminal activities. As a Martial Artist, it's something Yuuri would fight had she been a normal human, but upon making that decision, for the sake of her freedom and hiding the existence of Mazoku, she must stay here permanently once she's 19. The baby-face excuse can only work for so long, given her stature and appearance.' he deadpanned. 'But I knew a jerk who played that card, and a woman in her eighties yet she appears physically twenty-something.' he twitched. Gwendal did a double-take and inwardly sweat buckets. He's talking about Conrad.

'A jerk and a woman?'

'Yes...said jerk disappeared on us when his time was up. His time with us in Ryouzanpaku is borrowed. The Elder told me when he disappeared that this jerk is on borrowed time. He would be 53 this year but he still appears in his twenties and played the baby-face card.' Akisame twitched. 'I knew his youth was not out of experimentation because of his body figure and when I checked his blood, no signs of special medicine or drugs whatsoever and he is simply a healthy eater whose body is in peak condition. Then this woman I'm talking about...her family's reputation's famous because they succeeded in impeding their physical age and a special diet required to maintain it. Luckily for the whole world because insane dreams would have bloomed, her family kept their secrets, and only passed it on orally. They never documented it, being proud that they, a martial arts family succeeded where no scientist could. And they didn't want anyone stealing or plagiarizing their work and claim it as theirs. So far, that decision kept human greed in balance. But if Yuuri is discovered...god help us in Earth. It's for the best. I just hope her family will take it well...'

Dinner was silent.

xxx

Late at night...

Yuuri woke up on Wolfram's left thigh. She remembered that he stayed with her when she broke down and held her in comfort. "He stayed with me...?" She got up and rubbed her eyes while using her hair to curtain her tear-stained face.

'You're awake.' said Wolfram. 'How are you feeling?'

'My eyes are dry but...um...thanks.' Yuuri smiled, not that he could see it. 'Ah darn it, my eye make-up is ruined, I look like a panda-clown now...' she laughed while very embarrassed and stark red from it. 'I can't go home like this! I can't even look at you because it's embarrassing!'

'I know which is why I took the liberty of cleaning your face while you sleep.' Yuuri turned to him with a disbelieving look in her eyes. 'You sure wear thick eyeliner...at least they're easier to wash off compared to mascara and you didn't wear any!' third time she became a tomato, mortified that a _boy_ cleaned her up. 'Well, you probably don't want anyone to know about...this afternoon. There are some things we keep to ourselves after all.' How...thoughtful!

'Wolfram...thanks.' said Yuuri softly as she raised her hand. 'I decided!' she chirped with a smile. Wolfram's eyes were on that raised right hand...and she 'proposed' to him. Now it's the blonde's turn to look gobsmacked while holding his cheek. That DAMN hurt! He even bit his inner cheek a little and tasted blood. And according to custom, the harder the slap(with her strength to consider)...oh Shinou!

'Yuuri...you...' and Wolfram slapped her back and he grinned. 'I'm not letting you go this time, not when you proposed to me for real!' Yuuri loved him! This was unreal! He couldn't believe his luck! He was falling slowly for the spirited and kind Queen and now that SHE proposed to him willingly...he had no idea it was mutual. Then again, her self-control was very good...until now. Well, Yuuri had no idea he liked her either...after he slapped her, she found herself hugged tight and kissed senseless. At the Shinou Temple, Ulrike's eyes popped out of her sockets.

...and they went home with bruises on their left cheeks AND holding hands like sweethearts, causing many raised-up-to-the-hairline eyebrows and many pairs of eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. They knew word will spread like wildfire now...

'Yuuri, Wolfram, why do you have bruises on your left cheeks?' Greta asked them innocently, unaware of the custom. She hasn't gone that far in lessons yet...

'Er ah...wait until you're a bit older.' Yuuri stammered out weakly. 'You're too young for this thing! Wait until you're fifteen years old!'

'Awwww!' Greta pouted. 'But that got to hurt! Your bruises look painful to look at.' she cringed. 'Go see Gisela, she's still awake I think...' she mused when rapid footsteps were fast approaching.

'Greta, you didn't see us.' Yuuri smiled as she took out blades and wires, and she grabbed Wolfram and jumped up, much to the girl's disbelief. Soon, Gunter, Gwendal, and Akisame came running with Annisina not far from them.

'Greta! Have you seen her majesty and Wolfram?' Gwendal asked Greta who shook her head and did her best to look innocent.

'Why? They're not here yet?'

'Errr it's nothing. Go back to bed now sweetie, it's late,' said Annisina quickly as Gunter wailed like someone died, 'WOLFRAM YOU LOAFER! HOW COULD YOOOU?!' as he ran off, leaving a dust cloud in his wake with Gwendal and Annisina not far from behind him. However, Akisame did not join them.

'You two can come down now...' Akisame called out. 'Coast is clear.' Yuuri lowered herself and Wolfram down with the wires. 'Sooo...all that talk not long ago and it turns out that Wolfram is the one you're describing.' he grinned like the cat ate the canary. Yuuri began fidgeting and fiddling with her fingers. 'Now then Wolfram, I may not be her father or Conrad but I _am_ her teacher and she is my cute student...SO!' he clapped his hands, startling the teens and Greta behind them. The girl knew by now that the two older teens liked each other but still has no clue about where the bruises came from. 'Wolfram, if you make Yuuri cry, I'm not a Bone Specialist for nothing.' he said as he emitted his powerful Sei Ki and loomed over him threateningly. '...things will end _painfully_ if you hurt Yuuri. That clear?'

'Hey! Why would I hurt my wife?!' Wolfram disgruntledly groused out as he held Yuuri protectively.

'Good to know.' Akisame chirped. 'Now then, whether you like it or not, I'll start training you as well. I don't want Yuuri to come home crying because you kicked the bucket before you can marry...'

'Eh? Since WHEN did Wolfram propose?!' Greta gasped incredulously. 'I don't see Promise Rings!'

'Well...it works differently for mazoku hunny.' Akisame smiled.

'Sensei she's too young for this! No!' Yuuri squeaked, but Akisame went on, ignoring her.

'For mazoku's marriage proposal, the one who wants to propose will slap the intended with his right hand.' Akisame said and Greta's jaws dropped. 'And since Yuuri slapped back, she also proposed to him as well. Normally, the proposed doesn't slap back and I don't know why one of them slapped back but I guess we can safely say they're serious.'

'What a painful way of proposal.' Greta shuddered. She's glad she's not a Mazoku now. 'For humans, you do it in front of neighbors, friends and family, kneel down before the girl and offer a Promise Ring. Less painful although more embarrassing...' Akisame laughed.

'Sensei! Mou!' Yuuri pouted. 'You made her grow old a bit quicker when I wanted her to enjoy kidhood a bit more!' she whined at him.

xxx

'Hey...what do engaged mazoku couples do? It's not in books Gunter had me study.' Yuuri told Wolfram as they ate a late-night dinner provided by the maids who were giggling and wishing them luck.

'Well...we start sharing a room together for one thing and we'll get started with courting.' said Wolfram with a smirk. 'Or is it different in Earth?'

'Pretty much...especially in my country.' Yuuri told him. 'I don't know about here.' Wolfram moved his seat close to her and whispered,

'Looks like I have a lot to teach you.' he purred seductively. 'And you my dear, have lots to learn.'

'Meep...' Yuuri wondered what she signed up for now, even if she really loved him. Mazoku and Earth ways are so different! Stupid books for NOT writing stuff like this! He fiancee now looked like he was about to pounce on a mouse! After dinner that night, she took a bath again, only...

'Ah, you're going to have a bath too huh?' Yuuri mused as Wolfram joined her. 'Then again, the Royal Bathroom is big enough for twenty people...'

'You don't mind that we're seeing each other in our birthday suit?' Wolfram raised an eyebrow. Not that he minds! His fiancee is not only facially beautiful but her body...! He could clearly see what his mother means...her body is beautiful and well-trained! Her breasts were what caught his eye most. He has never seen such breasts before!

'It's something I'm used to...in fights at Earth, clothes get torn a lot and you get exposed a lot. Especially if the opponent uses weapons.' Wolfram twitched at this. 'My weapons teacher once told me that for women, modesty is one's worst enemy in the battlefield because it can cost you your life by focusing more on covering up in embarrassment instead of your enemy who's about to maim or kill you. It took me a while to...you know, toss my modesty aside.' Wolfram's jaws dropped. And he's not too happy.

'Yuuri! It's something you're used to but as your fiance, that's something I'll keep for myself!' Wolfram grumbled as he gently pinned her down. 'You're mine. I won't let any other man see these breasts and your shapely hips!' Yuuri blinked.

'Shapely? This?' The noblewomen she sees, Cheri and Annisina were shapelier than she! Their waists are smaller than hers!

'Women here get their shape from corsets until they're a hundred but you...you're naturally beautiful!' Wolfram cried. 'I'm lucky to have you as my fiancee! If other men see how beautiful you are, they'll try to take you away from me.' he said as he ran his fingers through her long hair. 'Many mazoku men are masters of seduction from centuries of experience. And you're the first woman I laid my eyes on...'

'I get it.' Yuuri smiled. 'You're also new to this thing, even though you're more knowledgeable about this than me.'

'I'm definitely NOT sharing.' Wolfram growled possessively and kissed her.

"My my my, what a greedy boy." Yuuri smiled to herself as she enjoyed his kiss.

By next morning...

'Yuuri...good morning.' Wolfram purred as Yuuri groggily opened her eyes.

'...morning...' Wolfram didn't know what's sexier. Seeing her naked or seeing her in such a teasing tiny, plunging nightgown with strings for straps. Granted, it's one of his mother's and Yuuri's too small for his mother's size but fiancees normally show skin for their lovers, right?

xxx

'Wolfram, your majesty, I take it that feelings are mutual as of last night.' Gwendal was twitching over breakfast while poor Gunter was like the world ended and Greta trying to shake him out of it. 'We sent a letter to mother so...watch out.'

'Why do we have to watch out?' Yuuri blinked owlishly as the two remaining brothers shuddered.

'Mother...when it comes to love, she's the most enthusiastic about it. You can bet your Queenhood she won't leave you alone during her stay.' Wolfram sighed. 'And with her around, the whole world will know.' he said wryly.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the Forest, a Kohi delivered a message to a certain pair...

'Oy Captain! I think you'll be interested in this...' Yozak croaked as he got the letter while Conrad was preparing some fish for breakfast.


	19. Royal Uproar and Date

Royal Uproar and Date

By now, word spread to the Noble Houses, the Ten Aristocrats and the thirty lower nobles that served the ten houses, that Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld(he's a prince as his mother was Queen when he was born and so are his older brothers, making them Royalty for life), is engaged to the new Queen. It caused quite a ruckus and the talk of many houses.

For the Bielefeld Family, this was the greatest honor, as one of their own, from the Main Line no less, was chosen by the new Maou as her fiancee. Waltrana von Bielefeld, current Head of the Family until Wolfram was of age, was wondering what possibilities could this engagement open to the House of Bielefeld, especially now that a powerful Soukoku-the Queen no less-would soon marry into the family. Through Wolfram's platoon of soldiers stationed in Shin Makoku, he was getting messages through one of them in order to get to know the new Maou better and see if she'll be a good Queen. Somehow, Shinou chooses women lately...and to be honest, with how Cecilie von Spitzweg messed up by letting her brother Stoffel rule in her stead as Regent when the pressure got too much and the power handed to him on a platter got to his head, to the extent that Cheri, the Queen, could not stop her brother as mostly everyone deferred to him, and not her, thus the war 20 years ago, the loss of her second son's honor for being a hybrid thus a suspected traitor(when he isn't) thus the Tragedy of Luttenberg and the death of Julia the White. Nobody could forgive Stoffel just yet and on Parties, he was just tolerated at most. He was skeptical of Yuuri's ability to rule and he feared she might make the same mistake as her predecessor did. Right now, Waltrana is reading the information his spy sent him.

Yuuri Shibuya, a fifteen year old human girl who possessed the soul of the Maou in another world, in Earth, thus making her a halfling by default. But the only halfling who could use majutsu because she is the Maou.. In Earth, she is just a normal High School Student from a normal family of four-housewife mother, older brother five years older than she and a father and grew up in a peaceful life, thus had severe culture shock upon first arrival to their world and suddenly told she's the new Queen. She blew up and was clumsy and still in denial at first, thus was a handful. But upon her second return, she was wiser and took to her duties seriously, and started combat training so she wouldn't be a deadweight if trouble arose. She also took time studying...as while Adalbert 'woke up' the memory of language in her soul before threatening her life(since Julia's death, he despised mazoku, specifically the people who ordered her death and abandoned the countries), she couldn't read nor write to save her life. However, a library accident made her discover that while she couldn't read normally, she could read books for the blind, an oddity nobody could figure out. She requested that until she masters their language, all her paperwork be in braille-print with words printed over so she can work, while learning. Admirable and creative idea. Gunter even took to quizzing her every sunday what her paperwork was about and she passes with high grades. She studied their culture and history to better understand the world she is now in, and ruling.

She even studied human etiquette and was floored that humans here are so cruel while in her world, humans are nice and peaceful. Another shock especially when Cavalcade wanted to start a war on their Kingless Nation. Gwendal sent the Queen-in-training along with his younger brothers and Yozak to retrieve Morgif, the powerful sword of Shinou in Banderbia. To her annoyance(and his disbelief when his nephew wrote), the sentient sword of legends of Shinou's era-has the personality of a perverted old man and Yuuri wasn't a happy camper. She's furious! They also originally planned on going home early...if it weren't for Cheri's interference that they should play before going home first and enjoy the festival. The ex-Queen and Yozak got drunk, thus Conrad had to babysit them, while Yuuri and Wolfram played games all night...and won her first lottery. Waltrana had no idea if it was a moment of greed that she wanted to try again after her first win...and she won four more times that she's banned from Banderbia's lotteries, and took home a huge fortune to the Royal Treasury.

She saw life on the streets through the carriage and decided to start on a Free Education Plan for the Poor and Homeless so everybody's educated enough to have jobs. She didn't like to see people wasting away on streets as beggars, or turning to crime due to lack of money and she now had the power to change their fates. She planned with the three princes and her advisor and came up with a plan that will take place after two-three years, before going home to her family. On her third return, her trainer got accidentally dragged along when she came back. This man however, turned out to be very invaluable for his knowledge in skeletal, muscular and nerve structure of the Human Body and illnesses, and surgical methods as well as medicine needed to combat diseases and cancers for the human parents of the hybrid children. That, and he's Yuuri's physical trainer and the man responsible for her strength. Her swordsmanship teacher however, is in Earth.

She was skilled enough to beat Gwendal and Yozak. Two men who had two and three centuries of practice. But of course, she can't beat Conrad. Conrad had the same training in Earth in his twenty-year long mission by the Great One, thus he is more powerful than her. As far as relationships were concerned, Conrad was her Godfather by Earth Tradition since he named her before she came into the world, and respected him as such. However, Conrad never took advantage of his position as family to her, and supported her wishes. Gwendal had once sent him a letter that if pushed right, a Golden Era will come. She has that potential as she is of humble birth, thus she could understand their people. This Queen of humble birth will soon marry into the Bielefeld Family and a Soukoku at that. This means that in the next few generations to come, a Soukoku will be born in the family. Yuuri made the decision to embrace her Mazoku heritage at age 16, as she found that she has a lot to do and her human lifespan isn't making most of them possible...and paid a big price-she would be watching her family on Earth grow old and wither away in age while she chose to be a mazoku.

But when and how did she fall for his nephew, his older brother's son, is still a mystery. Who proposed first before smacking the other back? They were reportedly seen at the castle holding hands, with nasty bruises on their cheeks(the harder the slap the more passionate) yet both were smiling happily. He has to know but either way, Wolfram brought this honor to the family. He is now Yuuri's Consort until he becomes King Consort should they marry. It seems a visitation is in order. But with no interference and he needed his nephew 'out on a mission'.

xxx

'What trouble...' Gwendal twitched as Gunter went to take away his paperwork. They received a messenger dove just now with a blue pouch and the symbol of the Bielefeld Clan.

'The Bielefeld Clan...Waltrana?!' Gunter choked. 'Her majesty...she can't face his personality just yet! Oh dear, we should clean the castle head-to-toe! Not a dust bunny in sight!'

'We need to kick Wolfram out on a patrol mission that will last for a week.' Gwendal pointed out. 'We'll start tomorrow.'

'Well...yes.' Gunter sighed. 'Since those two are on a date right now in the city...'

xxx

Dressed in casual clothes, Yuuri and Wolfram were out on a date. Casual yes but still...high class fashion. Wolfram wore his family's designs with matching boots while Yuuri wore a white maxi dress that had figure-hugging sleeves with black prints on the lower skirt and black detailed sash around the waist, and a black cape. For shoes, she wore low-inch white ankle-strap heels. But too bad for Gunter, they did NOT go to the city as they claimed. They went for the Hill where they proposed to each other. How can they have a date when everyone was looking at them?

'Hey Yuuri...if it's possible for me to go to Earth one day, what's it like?' Wolfram asked her.

'Well, I live in an island country, Japan. It's Capital City is called Tokyo. Tokyo is so big it's divided into many districts.' said Yuuri. 'I live in Shibuya Ward, a District wherein it focuses on Fashion and the Nightlife for teenagers and young adults. In the Residential areas, houses no matter the architecture, always only have two floors. The number of bedrooms depends on how many family members there are, and two Guest Rooms incase people stay over. Then on the first floor is the bathroom, living room and the kitchen. My house is just a tenth of this castle you know.' Wolfram blinked. 'We also have a backyard with Cherry Trees and flowering shrubs. Well, that's just our style. every household in Japan's unique. But one thing all houses have in common, is that our homes are surrounded with 6 meter high smooth walls and gates that are impossible to climb over by thieves or attacked by arsonists. However, outside the Residential Areas...you're fair game.' she said with a wry smile. 'In the main streets, you'll see buildings of various heights. Shopping Malls, Workplaces and Offices, Markets and Groceries, and Entertainment Areas.'

'Because it's a fashion center, Shibuya's so crowded with people from other Wards that pickpockets and bag snatchers are very at home.' she continued. 'We had to be on constant guard or lose our wallets and they can easily disappear in a crowd, so the law can't really do anything.'

'Talk about a rather crime-free place.' Wolfram remarked.

'Well, in a city packed like sardines, that's unfortunately life there.' Yuuri snorted. 'Enough of crime, I'll tell you about what my world's like instead. If land transport here is carriages and horses, our transports are mechanical vehicles powered by fuel and energy. In place of carriages, we have cars, buses, and taxis. For cargo we use trucks. Cars are private family vehicles, buses and taxis are public utility vehicles and you ride on them for a fee. Then for air transport...'

'Air?!' Wolfram yelped with his eyebrows close to his hairline. 'Is that possible?!'

'It's possible.' Yuuri giggled. 'We can travel by air in order to cross countries and continents without the hassle of traffic although it's scary. The vehicle we use is called an airplane. It'll take me several hours to explain transport, so have Akisame-sensei draw it for you. At one glance, you'll understand. But there's no way I'm having Annisina recreate them here in this world. This world's air is so clean and fresh. Vehicles' exhaust fumes make the air hotter by pollution and I'd rather keep the air here pure.' she snorted. 'In cities, the air is polluted. If you want to go to places with fresh air, you'll have to travel to the countryside or the mountains.'

'Heee...then what's this Nightlife you're talking about?' Wolfram said curiously. 'I understand fashion and fashion equals shopping but...'

'Nightlife neh? Restaurants, Drinking Bars, Singing Bars. Disco Dancing Parlors, Entertainment Parks that only open at night...teenagers and young adults prefer the Nightlife because it's colder and people can stay outside longer and hang out. Otherwise they're in places I mentioned. Drinking Bars is where young adults hang out while drinking alcohol on a night out, Singing Bars is where you sing while before a machine that plays music and shows the lyrics of the song. Your performance is scored from 0-100. Great singers are 90-100 while those who are tone deaf or just plain suck are 50-below. Disco Dancing Parlors is where teenagers and young adults dance and party...and also get drunk.' Wolfram sweatdropped. 'I don't see what's so fun in that. Then again, at Earth I didn't have friends, thus I don't get to hang out in those.'

'Why? You're beautiful Yuuri.' Wolfram asked her in disbelief.

'Well, friendships on Earth aren't easy.' Yuuri sighed. 'To get along, you have to share the same interests. Girls my age are interested in boys, scoping bout boyfriend potentials, gossip, talking about their favorite celebrities...but I'm not into that. I'm more into having fun by playing games and buying comic books.' Yuuri did not talk about anime, it'll take TOO LONG to explain. 'Since I like games and comic books more, they call me a geek. A Geek is a person heavily interested in hobbies that they prefer hobbies more than company and other people. And nobody likes to hang out with Geeks. Yet we geeks are more academically accomplished and they turn to us in hopes of copying off homework or having us help them cheat in exams in school.' she snorted. 'Since I don't 'help', they dislike me even more and turned to other weak-willed geeks. But my reasoning is, how will they learn if they cheat forever? But of course, people always like the easy way out.' Wolfram was twitching on his left eyebrow.

'Then Education...I don't know about the rest of the world but here's how it works in Japan. We start at Nursery wherein little children go to Pre-School at age 4-5. They learn how to socialize with other children and their teachers and get used to being far from home and far from parents. 'Then at age six, Elementary School begins. We learn basic general education for six years. At Elementary, we don't wear uniforms. We can wear casual wear although in some private elementary schools for the rich, they wear uniforms. After Elementary, there are three years of Junior High School that prepares us for Higher Education in High School and College. In Junior High and High School, all schools require uniforms. General Education is advanced and harder. We also have extra-curricular activities called 'Clubs'. There are Clubs for Sports, Music, Arts, Theater, and Cooking. We also have school events and festivals on specific days.'

'Then in College...it's a school that prepares us for the real world.' Yuuri continued. 'We choose what Major Course we like as it trains us in a job we want to work in. BS stands for Bachelor of Science and there are many College Courses. Business Marketing and Finance, Medical Studies, Music and Arts, Mass Media, Mechanics, Education-for those who wants to be teachers of course, Tourism Industry, Hotel and Restaurant Services. There are also specialized schools for Fashion Designing and Architecture and Criminal Investigations.'

'So if you weren't chosen to be a Queen...what would you be when you become an adult?'

'Well...I wanted to join the Tourism Industry.' Yuuri said. 'It's a job where you'll show Foreigners how wonderful your country is, it's History, Sight-seeing areas, Popular places to be. In short, you're 'selling' your country so more foreigners will come and appreciate your country. This brings in money and it helps the economy as foreigners buy lots of souvenirs to prove they've been there and have a good time before going back to wherever they came from. It's also a job that enables me to travel the world and get paid for it. I wanted to travel the world. I don't want my world to be small and limited in my city. Earth is big. Had I been an ordinary human, I would have spent my life seeing the world until I settle down and have a family of my own...if I found a man who appreciated me.'

'Oh...then are you happy Yuuri?' Wolfram asked her gently with a look of sadness on his face. 'We took your dreams away from you by making you our Queen and confined you to a castle. You can't travel the world anymore.'

'I'm happy.' Yuuri smiled, happy that he's concerned with her dreams. Wolfram's confused. Why is she happy even after they took her dreams from her? 'That was my dream in Earth because I know I'll be alone for many years that my only happiness was to travel and have fun alone. It's a lonely world. In this world, sure, I'm confined to a castle but I have what I can never have at home. I have friends and a man who wants me. I'm not alone here and I'm needed by everyone. In this world, I exist. A lonely world is the same as not existing because you're alone. In Earth, I only have my family, my first two human friends who I hardly see because our schools are different and my six Masters who I only see after school. Outside that, nobody. I'm alone. In this world I'm not lonely anymore. I have you, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Greta and everyone in the castle. You're the reason why I accepted being a Queen.' Wolfram looked rather flattered since she looked at him when she said the names of people she has in the castle.

'I see...I guess my face alone can make you happy.' Wolfram joked.

'Hmph! I'm not materialistic you know!' Yuuri pouted. 'My life just taught me how to appreciate what matters the most in life.'

'Well, I'm glad I'm your number one.' Wolfram smiled as he put his head on her lap and his arms beside her legs.

'What about me? Am I your number one Wolfram?'

'You're the only girl who talks back to me, and the only girl who didn't care for my social status and looks. Most girls would kiss up to me to curry my favor in hopes of leeching prestige off me but you were never like that. And the more days I watched you...the more I saw what kind of girl you are.' Yuuri raised an eyebrow at this. 'And I thought that I'll be damned before I lose a girl like you to someone else not worthy of you. But I want to prove I'm worthy of you too. I'll make you see that I'm your man.'

'Heee...' Yuuri laughed as she enjoyed having him on her lap and run her hand through his silky hair.

'Then how about you? Why did you fall for me, Yuuri?' Wolfram asked her while feeling her hand on his head.

'Humm...how neh?' she trailed off teasingly. 'Secret!'

'Hey! I told you about mine! No fair!' Wolfram whined.

'A secret makes a woman, woman.' Yuuri quoted a quote in the manga she has at home. 'Women are more beautiful the more secrets they have.'

'Jeeeeeez! You're going to have to make up for that!' Wolfram pouted childishly.

'Heehee! Don't worry, you'll be my first everything.' Yuuri giggled. 'But Wolfram...'

'Hm?'

'Conrad and my parents will no doubt give the OK but you'll be facing your toughest opponent if your visiting Earth is somehow made possible. So train hard under Akisame OK?' Yuuri chirped. 'My brother will be your toughest opponent. He's extremely overprotective of me with a sister-complex the size of Shin Makoku. He'll be testing you until he's satisfied so do your best.' she beamed. 'Don't lose!' she felt Wolfram smirk in her lap.

'Heh! I won't lose!'


	20. Waltrana's Visitation

Waltrana's Visitation

Wolfram was sent out on Mission Patrol for a week with his men...and Gwendal skillfully manipulated the situation. 'Since Conrad is on a long-term mission with Yozak, his patrol periods are temporarily yours.'

'You got to be kidding me!?' too bad for Wolfram, Gwendal was highest authority being the eldest brother and First Prince. That and Yuuri can't get him out of it as she skipped off work to have a date with him yesterday. When Wolfram was gone however, Gwendal launched every employee in the castle to make the palace spick and span for Waltrana von Bielefeld's arrival. The Bielefelds are very important aristocrats as their family, along with the Voltaires, Wincotts and the human Weller Families were Shinou's most trusted families and he counted on them to look after Shin Makoku with his full trust should he ever pass on. Thus the three mazoku aristocrat clans are high in rank compared to the other seven of the Ten Aristocrats, and the human Weller Family is very welcome and enjoyed the same status in Shin Makoku. Although the only Weller in the country was Conrad.

If a member of the three upper families ever comes...great preparations are of utmost importance. The gardens taken care of, the floors and walls of every room in and out are scrubbed while the Kohi cleaned the ceiling and areas nobody could reach, every cloth in the castle laundried and pressed with the best scented soaps, shoes cleaned, soles included, everything polishable was polished and the gardens trimmed and fixed. This was the sight Yuuri saw upon leaving her office for a break after finishing half her work.

'W-what in the world? Is it General Cleaning Day today?' she gawked as the maids were scrubbing everywhere.

'No Ms. Yuuri, someone very important is coming!' one of the maids wailed. 'Sir von Bielefeld's uncle AND your in-law, the head of the Bielefeld Family Lord Waltrana von Bielefeld is coming for a visit! He's a very important person!'

'WHAT?!' Yuuri found herself scampering to get ready. She has to impress the man since she's marrying into the family someday! What dresses to wear and how to deal with him?! Yikes! Luckily for her, Gunter already fixed her wardrobe with the best dresses and shoes money can buy, and he also fixed Greta's clothes, and began teaching the girl how to deal with Waltrana von Bielefeld. Akisame opted to stay out of the way in the clinic, as the man may not be so tolerable of humans. That and he still has research to do. That and he'll take Greta under the guise of 'education' to avoid awkward atmosphere.

Wolfram was kept ignorant on purpose by his own men whom Gwendal ordered to be REALLY good in acting OR ELSE. He was blissfully out on patrol.

Two days later...Waltrana arrived and everyone was on their best etiquette. Everyone curtsied before the blonde man, as he was escorted to the throne room. Upon arrival, he saw a typical sight. Sure the throne room is decorated, but in simple, yet elegant flair. Gwendal and Gunter stood on the sides of the throne, ensuring that the young queen Yuuri is between them. Her beauty is exotic and youthful with very light skin tone. She may lack in height, but she clearly had where it counted. She is dressed not in a gown but her military uniform which was dominantly white with black collar, upper and lower sleeves as well as the belt and the hem of her coat with gold accents. Underneath were white leggings and black combat boots with white toes and heels. Her make-up was simple and her only jewelry were a pair of earrings...matching a certain pendant. Her hair was in loose waves and simply wore hairpins. The bruise on her cheek-is still there. She didn't even bother to hide it with make-up!

'Welcome to Covenant Castle, Lord von Bielefeld.' Yuuri stood up with her greetings and a curtsy, before approaching him. 'It's a pleasure to have you here.'

'Yes...it is also a pleasure to meet the 27th Maou and the fiancee to my nephew Wolfram.' Waltrana greeted with his usual cold demeanor even if he has a smile on his face. 'I came here to get to know the young lady who will soon join the family.'

'Yes. I would also like to know my would-be family someday.' Yuuri smiled. 'Shall we go to the gardens?'

'Yes, maybe we can talk there in private your majesty.' Waltrana offered the young queen his arm which she took.

'Please, just Yuuri.' Yuuri smiled. 'I asked everyone to call me by name. Being 'her majesty' makes me far away from everyone and it's pretty lonely.' well, this confirms one of the information he's got, and she never put on airs because HE came. Interesting.

'Then I shall oblige...Yuuri.' as the pair left, Gunter let out a breath he was holding out of nervousness.

'W-will her majesty be OK alone?' Gunter whimpered to Gwendal. 'You know how he is!'

'She'll be fine.' Gwendal told him. 'She will be.'

He was trying to tell himself that.

xxx

The Gardens, by a tea table with snacks...

'Now then Yuuri...I wish to know how things started between you and my nephew.' said Waltrana. 'Wolfram turned down every match presented to him twenty years ago and looked at promising young ladies in disdain. I almost swore he's into men. What made you different, being a Queen aside? As a young lady joining our family who managed to win over that stubborn child's heart, I insist on knowing.'

'He said that I'm the only girl who didn't kiss up to him for his looks and status. I never threw my position around nor do I wish to, and the first person outside family to talk back to him and even argue with him.' Waltrana twitched. '...through it, he saw what kind of girl I am.' Yuuri chuckled. 'I'm different from the well-bred ladies he knew. He said that he'll be darned if he lost me to another man, for there won't be a girl like me again who sees him for who he is as a person, not a man of his looks, prestige and rank. Wolfram should really broaden his horizons.' she chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. 'I'm not the only girl willing to challenge him. There's plenty of fish in the sea after all. But I'm glad he chose me. On the day he took me to the Sourin Katabira Hill, he was supposed to propose to me first but...I proposed to him first before he could. He just slapped me back with a goofy grin on his face.'

'So why did you fall for my picky nephew?'

'I saw what's under his hot-headed, tsundere-personality once he learned to be not-so racist anymore. All it had to take, was broaden his horizons and let him see how big the world really is outside the confines he's used to, Waltrana-dono.' Waltrana was glad that he had taken to learning Yuuri's culture from Gwendal who learned from Conrad(after that disastrous first dinner) so he'd know if he's insulted in secret or not by taking advantage of cultural difference. The -dono suffix was of utmost respect for high-ranking lords and well-respected warriors. It's said that every now and then, she slips back into her old language. He also knew what 'tsundere' is. The girl's culture sure is interesting. 'I've seen that he's a really gentle, caring person. I opened up a proverbial clam. He made me fall hard when he comforted me on my off-day four days ago. I made a...very painful decision for myself.'

'You chose to become a mazoku didn't you?' Yuuri looked at Waltrana, gobsmacked. How'd he know?! Waltrana inwardly snorted. Living for so long can enable one to easily predict things after a lot of experience. Of course he'd know. And predicting a _child_ is just way too easy. 'You have a human family in your world. Even in both worlds, human lifespan is so short. Becoming a mazoku would mean outliving your family. You will be forced to know they wither away year by year until no more.'

'Pretty much.' Yuuri sighed. 'I chose to be a mazoku because there are so many possibilities to make life better in this world. A lot of people needed a Queen who knows what it's like as a commoner and understand their feelings and Shin Makoku has a rather bleak history made by my predecessors. Up till now, the people in the streets are nervous about talking to me. A ruler that's feared by everyone...I don't want that. It makes me think that they put me in the same league as the people before me after Shinou's golden rule or something. I have a lot of mess to clean up so people can start trusting in us again. For that to be possible, I paid the price that I can no longer go home if I'm 19 years old. I'll never see my family ever again before adulthood. Wolfram stayed with me for hours while I cried. I messed up his shirt with my tears and make-up until I fell asleep from crying.'

'When I woke up, I was thankful that he stayed by my side, but mortified because I wore eyeliner and bawled my eyes out...I was so embarrassed that I used my hair to hide my face than be seen looking like a panda-clown gone wrong.' Waltrana snorted at the mental image. 'It turns out that he cleaned my face while I was sleeping. No other man would do that for a girl, and yet he did it. I knew that if I let a man like him go...I'll regret it for life. So this time, I proposed for real. I just didn't expect him to 'propose back'.'

'I see. So you've seen a side that not even I saw.' Waltrana mused thoughtfully. 'Ever since his father, my older brother died by assassination through poisoning when Wolfram was your age, it's when his racial hate against humans was born. My brother was supposed to be the 26th Maou but the title fell to Cecilie von Spitzweg, the previous queen with the second greatest maryoku in our generation chosen by Shinou when some humans managed to sneak in our Bielefeld lands and froze him with houseki, before shoving poison down his throat. They were caught in the act but it's too late. All we can do is avenge the injustice. Ever since, Wolfram held great hate for humans. He even hated his own brother for being a halfling sired by a human man, even if his father is a Weller, the only respected human family in our lands for their loyalty to Shinou and the Mazoku. He closed himself off and became the racist hothead you knew.'

'Oh...so that's how it is.' Yuuri mused softly. 'Then if it wasn't for my situation, who would've been the 27th Maou?' she asked him curiously.

'After Cheri's...reign,' Waltrana sounded rather strained when he said that, 'The next Maou after her would have been Julia von Wincott, known as Julia the White. But she perished in the war from exhausting her maryoku from healing our soldiers that she went as far as using her own life force. She was the ideal queen as she is greatly loved by everyone, noble and commoner alike for her kindness. She is a gentle soul that when she died, all of Shin Makoku mourned her death, particularly the Wincott House. No one after her in this world was chosen. I was thinking that things have gotten so bad, that no one in our world among our people could become the next Maou, that Shinou had to pick a human girl from another world and gave her the Maou's power, effectively making her a halfling. He must have seen something in you that no one in our world has.' he said as he eyed Yuuri critically. 'And judging by the information I gleaned...I can safely believe in you.' Yuuri did a double-take. 'Learn from the past Yuuri.' Waltrana told her sternly. 'Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter are all you need in this castle. I can trust those men with your welfare and safety. Do not make the same mistakes.'

'Hai...I can ask for no other, Waltrana-dono.' Yuuri smiled. 'We share the same ideals so it's really easy to get things done.'

'I hear that Annisina and Cheri acknowledged you as the Fourth Witch of Shin Makoku after a display of your great physical prowess...'

'Yes but I really shouldn't be called a Witch just yet.' Yuuri sweatdropped. 'I'm no good at Majutsu yet. I'm putting priority in my education and running the country before learning magic. Great power aside, I pale in comparison to everybody since I have trouble with it.'

xxx

The rest of the day, Yuuri spent time with Waltrana. The whole castle was nervous and yet, genuinely surprised that Yuuri could easily get along with the man whose coldness was said to be infamous in Shin Makoku. How did Yuuri do it? This however, enabled Gwendal and Gunter to breathe freely.

'They say her majesty is getting along well with that person.' said Gunter. 'And Waltrana acknowledged her. What did she do?'

'By being herself I suppose.' Gwendal remarked. 'You know by now her majesty never puts on airs and is simply just being herself. Waltrana now knows her character and must have decided that she is indeed truly a good match for Wolfram.'

'Her majesty is only 15...too young.' Gunter sighed. 'I wished she waited at least until she's a hundred...she's still an infant by standards.' he sobbed comically. 'Wolfram's a cradle-robber!'

'Be quiet you! If you're overheard, you're done for!' Gwendal hissed in annoyance.

xxx

Sometime that afternoon...Yuuri was horrified that her paperwork returned. 'I just killed them all yesterday!' was what Waltrana heard from the mortified young queen.

'Kill?'

'Ugh, I swear that a King or Queen's greatest enemy is NOT a country but paperwork! They keep coming no matter what you do!' Yuuri deflated. 'They keep coming back to life undefeated.' the older blonde twitched. Paperwork is no stranger to him, being the Governor of Bielefeld. Of course to keep the country running smooth, the demon known as paperwork is an evil necessity.

'Then it seems I shall pay a visit to Annisina and see her progress.' Waltrana said smoothly. 'I hear you have her working on countering Houseki and Houryoku effects against us Mazoku.'

'Yes...I didn't want a repeat incident of my second day in this world.' Yuuri sighed. 'Being a halfling I'm immune but it looks really painful to pure mazoku. And for Adalbert of all people to use Houseki...'

'Adalbert uses Houseki now is it?' Waltrana narrowed his eyes. 'Then he's serious about abandoning Shin Makoku if he went as far as using Houjutsu on his fellow Mazoku. I wonder if his father knew...' he went away.

'...he's pissed.' Yuuri croaked. 'I've seen that face on my brother many times...'

xxx

Annisina's laboratory...

'Greetings, Lord von Bielefeld.' Annisina curtsied before Waltrana.

'I came here to see your progress.' said Waltrana. 'I have heard of her majesty's requests that required your expertise.'

'Yes...her training machines for one thing and also countering houryoku for the protection of mazoku.' said Annisina. 'I'm nearly there now. My newest sample is late.' she grumbled in annoyance. 'It's an expensive counter however.' she sighed. 'To counter Houryoku using Houseki, Maseki of equal or greater size and power is needed. Those things are rare yet equipping every single pure mazoku with Maseki is impossible, unless we miraculously find Maseki Mines in abundance. So I'm looking for less-expensive ways. But even then...one of my late experiments proved correct.' she said as she turned on a huge screen monitor. There were some names in it. Gwendal, Wolfram, Gunter, Cheri, Annisina, Julia and Yuuri. The women have higher levels than the men, with Gunter being fifth strongest. 'All my inventions are powered with Maryoku of the user. I believed that by exhausting oneself in Maryoku through training and resting, our source of Maryoku to compensate for quickly getting depleted, will grow bigger and make more. But Gwendal and Gunter's not-so-cooperative but in a way, I'm glad that Yuuri came. She enabled my theory to be proven correct.'

'This is her levels before she used my machines.' she said as Yuuri's level was a notch below Julia. 'And several months of hard work with her training machines...' she pressed a button in the remote control device, Yuuri's level increased, and surpassed Julia...Annisina...and soon, surpassed Cheri by a tiny point. 'I got the proof I need that I'm really helping one strengthen their maryoku but the men in this castle are such wimps! It's no wonder women are chosen as Maou lately!'

Waltrana was colored impressed.


	21. Impressing Uncle-In-Law

Impressing Uncle-in-Law

Waltrana couldn't believe his eyes.

Annisina just discovered something of great value, and he knew how powerful Yuuri is...even more so if she were trained to use magic. To think that she got stronger in such few months... 'So what are the machines she's using?'

'Well, they are all training machines for hand-to-hand combat, as well as training her reflexes, flexibiility, agility, reaction times, timing, running speed and evasion skills. The original inventor of these machines is her human trainer, Akisame Koetsuji. Since they're originally made with unusual items Shin Makoku does not have except for wood, I made other gadgets that somehow resemble the original parts by following how they work. And the more power she puts in, the faster the machines go. She usually trains at the crack of dawn and every after work. If luckier, after dinner till midnight. That would be the best time to see her prowess, Lord von Bielefeld.'

'That means she hardly sleeps?'

'Yes...Yuuri doesn't want to be a deadweight to anyone if trouble arose.' Annisina sighed with a smile. 'She wanted to be strong so no one will have to worry about her and they can simply focus on their own well-being. It helps that Akisame got accidentally dragged along to this world to speed things up. He's also been invaluable regarding medical research specializing in bones, muscles and nerves of the body. He also taught the Healers how to do a Blood Test and Genetical Paternity Test, as well as Surgery. This way, claims of parental legitimacy can be strictly processed and nobody can lie their way in! Have you heard of Huber's human lover Nicola who claimed to bear his child after Yuuri rescued every human women and halflings in Punishment Villages? She passed the Paternity Test after using a relative of Huber's family as a Genetic Source to determine match levels. That, and he is Yuuri's physiological trainer.'

xxx

Infirmary...

Waltrana spied in the Infirmary wherein Akisame was holding lessons to the other Healers regarding medical subjects with the Healers listening with 100 percent attention, and Yuuri's adoptive princess being a sit-in, and clearly fascinated with the subject.

It seems seeing is believing. He waited for dinnertime.

Dinnertime...

Dinner was...highly aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. 'Wow! The cooks did a great job!' Yuuri croaked as the table setting and food arrangement was superb! 'What's the occasion?' she croaked to Gunter who sweatdropped. How was he supposed to say that it's because of Waltrana's presence?! They had employed Akisame's artistic sense after the cooks were done cooking.

'Er your majesty...'

'It's Yuuri!'

'Eh-it's training to get accustomed to finer cuisine befitting of your status.' Gunter squeaked.

'Jeez...you guys spoil me too much!' Yuuri deadpanned. 'I'm fine with what I usually have.'

'Training is training your majesty!' Gunter chirped as he sat with the nobles. "Please buy it, please buy it..."

'It's Yuuri!'

'Give it up.' Gwendal sighed. 'Gunter will forever call you 'your majesty'. So Lord von Bielefeld, how do you find our hospitality?'

'Very intriguing...and I have seen many changes made.' said Waltrana as they began eating. 'I am also impressed with the new discoveries made possible with Queen Yuuri and her mentor's ideas. So I wish to see it with my own eyes after dinner.' and he looked at Yuuri who blinked. 'I wish to see those training machines in action.'

'Hai~!' Yuuri chirped.

'And Gwendal! Gunter!' Gwendal and Gunter snapped with rapt attention as Waltrana's eyes glinted. 'I want you two to use those machines as well.' he noted the two men paling with fright. 'I have seen results and I am very pleased. You would do well to employ the same training as my niece-in-law to get stronger in Maryoku.'

'Y-you seriously believe that...' Gwendal began sweating buckets.

'The results speak with their own eyes. It turns out that whenever Yuuri uses her machines, Annisina is gathering data through a mechanism linking to a monitor in her laboratory.' Waltrana continued to their surprise. 'Since her arrival and asking Annisina to replicate her training machines from Earth, her Maryoku as Maou was appallingly low.' he shook his head. 'For a Maou, even Annisina is stronger than her.' Yuuri blanched and did a double-take. 'However, after months of training...her maryoku grew to great levels that she surpassed her predecessor Cheri by three points. If she keeps this up, she can possibly reach Shinou's level in a few decades or a couple centuries. All of us has that same potential so I believe...being wimpy as she puts it is no longer tolerable.'

After dinner...

Yuuri casually carried out one of the machines many times her size...by herself. She wasn't even groaning in the weight and even then, she has weights on her person, dressed in a white shirt that barely reached her midriff and full-body black tights, as well as ballet flats. Waltrana knew Wolfram lucked out big time. Personality-wise, Yuuri already wins. And now her very curvaceous figure with no help of corsets at all... 'Alrighty...'

'And what are those things on you?' Waltrana inquired while eyeing the weights that CLEARLY read 100 kg and he wanted to deny it...

'Oh these? These are my training weights!' Yuuri piped up. 'Master wants me to get used to the physiological limits a teenager can take. 100 kg per limb and around my waist. Even for human teenagers, this is the limit.' Waltrana looked rather floored. She's carrying all that with little trouble AND can lift that humongous machine?! 'Although me lifting this machine wasn't possible since it's 350 kg heavy, Master theorized that my Maryoku's playing a part in it, so...I guess it's enhancing my physical capabilities whenever I want because normally for humans, what I'm doing right now is downright impossible, even for fellow disciples of my caliber and I can do it because of my maryoku. If they did the same thing I did right now, their spine will break and they'll die.'

Silence...

'Well...I'm turning this on now by strapping myself in the middle...' Yuuri went into the machine's platform and strapped herself in, and the three robotic dummies with many limbs came to life. 'Start!' and the dummies moved in great speeds almost impossible for the eye to follow and Yuuri was blocking every hit and was hitting back exactly at the gloves of the dummies with every punch and every kick without even looking.

'Terrifying...' Waltrana whispered as she did not miss even one hit nor did she get hit by the dummies. 'She is this skilled?'

'Yes...Earth standards are unbelievable, yet it's possible.' Gwendal twitched. There's no way he can do this! It's impossible! The machines moved faster and faster...until they overloaded and broke down.

'They broke down...?' Yuuri croaked at the broken, overheated machines. 'Oh dear...they need improvements too...' Gwendal and Gunter felt a black stare at them. They're getting into pressure now...

Annisina found herself a new customer that night and even she was surprised. Akisame also found himself visited by the feared Lord for a chat. He was surprised but nonetheless, the man was inspired by his pupil. He was also impressed that Yuuri had done the unthinkable, considering what he heard about Waltrana von Bielefeld from his pupils.

xxx

In the forests...Wolfram's party got a message that they were called back to the castle...and Wolfram was surprised that his uncle was over(he's the only one who doesn't know). 'Uncle? What brings you to the Capital?'

'I wanted to meet the fiancee you proposed to, after you rejected fifty ladies in matchmaking.' Waltrana drawled wryly. 'I wanted to see what caught your eye in Queen Yuuri. And I must say I am all for welcoming her in the family.' Wolfram gaped at him.

'Really? Did you see what I saw in her?' Wolfram crowed incredulously. If any, his uncle is even pickier! He's still unmarried to this day! Or is he approving because she's the Queen?

'Indeed. It's rare to meet an innocently honest young woman with a pure, child-like personality. But thanks to that, I can truly and completely see her as a person.' Wolfram sweatdropped. 'I also see a hardworking, determined young woman who wishes for our country to see better days. That can only be possible as long as you and your brothers, and Gunter are by her side. If the wrong person came...I'm sure you know what will happen...' he reminded Wolfram darkly.

'I know. I...I also believe in Yuuri. She can do it.' and Wolfram looked to the blue skies. 'We'll do what it takes.'

'Oh yes...I believe your routine will change from now on...you see, I've made arrangements...' he said with a dark smile that inspired terror in the younger blonde.

'W-what...arrangements...?'

And so...

'Wolfram faster!' Yuuri scolded as Wolfram was on the Hyper-Treadmill. 'Greta can run faster than that in two day and she's an untrained civilian!'

'Why am I doing this?!'

'Because Uncle said so! Now move those legs!' Yuuri barked. 'You too Gwendal! Gunter!' she cried at the two other men who are also running on Hyper-Treadmills. 'Faster faster!'

'Ahhhn...what a lovely sight~!' Annisina cooed as all her evasive guinea pigs are finally on her machines. 'With Yuuri's help, I finally got everyone to cooperate!'

'I think it's Uncle who did this...' Yuuri sweatdropped. Normally, the boys would run for the hills than have anything to do with any of Annisina's inventions.

'But YOU inspired him.' Annisina chuckled. 'Now I can finally get our wimpy men into shape. Did you know that Waltrana also ordered machines from me?'

'He did _what_?!' Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter cried incredulously, all three heads turning together in sync.

'Indeed, he also asked for my assistance in making real men out of my pupil's Retainers.' Akisame chuckled. 'Oh boys~! Please wear this on. It'll do you good.' he said as he lugged a net containing 30 kg training weights.

'Waaaaaah!'

'Don't worry Wolfram...you'll get a hot nurse tonight in bed.' Yuuri giggled mischievously. 'Work hard, OK?' Wolfram swallowed audibly. Did she seriously dirty-talk him?

xxx

'Yosh, it's done.' Akisame grinned as he was finished with the gigantic portrait of Yuuri. Apparently, every Maou has a painting of them done by tradition, and he painted Yuuri dressed in a simple, yet elegant-looking white greek-style gown with matching golden crochet necklace, armband, bracelets, and a circlet around her head. There is also a silk sash around her arms, matched with simple jewelry and make-up. He painted her hair as it usually is, sitting on a Sakura Tree branch holding a flowery branch. She also sported a gentle smile. On the nameplate of the painting were the words '27th Maou Yuuri Shibuya Age 15-?' He hung it up in the Hallway of Succession next to Cheri's painting and left, humming. He did a great job! He wanted to paint a kimono on her but the nobles might think he painted her in a bathrobe with an incredibly wide sash! Well, Gunter was very...expressive with his horror about Japanese Traditional Clothing.

Well, the usual backgrounds are so cliche, they're all the same and it can get really boring over time! He wanted something new and nature is always a great subject. He looked at the ages of the other Maous. The age they started and ended their reigns. Boy, are they...ancient...

xxx

'I hear Akisame's already finished her majesty's painting in the Hallway of Succession.' Gunter mused as he went to the hall. He wanted to see how Akisame had done it, and he gasped.

Beautiful! The queen was painted, dressed like a fairy spirit of this unusual but beautiful pink tree of flowers. 'He certainly painted her majesty at her most beautiful!' Gunter sobbed in delight. In the Infirmary, Akisame sneezed while into his lecture.

xxx

Wolfram moaned in bed.

He was aching all over from training, his muscles singing in protest. After the Treadmill, it was the Ultra-Flexer(flexibility training) Yuuri was helping him out with menthol pads, and massaging his arms, back and legs. 'Don't worry, I was just like you when I first started.' Yuuri shuddered. 'Painful but in time, the pain lessens as your body adapts to changes.'

'Owww...you seriously survived this?' Wolfram whimpered into his pillow.

'I did. Rather, I forced myself to.' Yuuri told him. 'I wanted to come back here strong because a strong ruler inspires confidence in anyone right?' she explained. 'And people tend to follow strong people.'

'Izzat right...' Wolfram groaned. 'I really can't wait for you to learn Healing Majutsu...these menthol pads take their damn sweet time!'

'How do I do that?'

'Well, you focus your maryoku into your hands and focus on healing. If you did it, the maryoku in your hands should appear green as green is the color of life.' Yuuri focused her maryoku on her hands until she made two balls of glowing green energy the size of beach balls.

'Now what?'

'Focus on the healing maryoku flowing into the patient, focusing on target injury to relieve.' next thing Wolfram knew, his muscular and joint soreness were fixed in a few seconds. 'Quick learner...' he sighed in bliss. pain, pain go away...

'Well, those machines taught me how to gather maryoku since I needed maryoku to fuel them after all.' Yuuri chirped. 'I can do maryoku flow but I can't use it since I don't know how to. To me it's just an extra energy reserve I'm using to keep continuing the paperwork.' If Wolfram could face her, she would have seen the look of incredulity on his face. His back has yet to be healed after all.

'You've got to be kidding!'

'Ma, for now I'm content with that I'm using it for.' Yuuri chimed. 'You gave me ideas so in the next few days, training will be easier on you I think...'

Wolfram knew he jumped out of the pan into the fire.


	22. Bearbee Love

Bearbee Love

Some days passed by since Waltrana's last visit.

Since the castle had been cleaned top-to-bottom in a frenzy for the blonde man's visitation, the maids had nothing to do...well, except be trained by Annisina who started a 'Training Campaign for Female Employees'. If the Queen and Men are away, it's up to them to defend the palace. Hence, forty maids were now training hard outside the castle gates where there's plenty of space. Annisina also roped some soldiers along, Dakaskos included under threat of losing their manhoods. Of course, nobody below noble status can say no to an Aristocrat!

Yuuri personally supervised the training of her retainers, and Greta. Whenever they complained of muscular, joint and bone pains, she simply heals them on the spot so they can keep going, until their maryoku runs out. Only then can they stop. For poor Greta, she keeps going until Yuuri runs out of Maryoku which will be for...quite some time. She personally takes them to the royal bath house where she bathes them personally to their morbid horror(not Wolfram, she's already seen his bits for days and they're engaged), and still horrified-for Gwendal, a girl bathing a _man_, and Gunter, the queen bathing a lowly subject! She's used to seeing a man's body, particularly Wolfram's, so she wasn't bothered.

Gwendal and Gunter were quick to ask if they've 'done anything', and Wolfram said no, and will wait until she's ready. They were limited to only courting and kissing until further notice, much to their relief. Gunter personally threatened Wolfram if he 'deflowered' Yuuri who's only 15! Too young compared to him!

'Say guys, what's that place over there?' she asked them curiously one day as she looked at the reception hall.

'Oh, it's the Reception Hall but...a man-eating monster nestled there.' said Gunter. 'We don't dare to approach it until it leaves on it's own.'

'It's that bad that even you're staying away from it?' Yuuri blinked as she proceeded with healing when she saw symptoms of whatever-pain-at-the-moment. 'Who discovered it first?'

'It's Weller.' said Wolfram. 'He declared the area out of bounds six months before you came to this world for the first time and his men were spooked out of their wits.'

'Heee...' Yuuri's eyes were still on the abandoned reception hall. She gulped but...a visitation is in order tonight.

xxx

That night...

'Yuuri? Why're you dressing up in casual wear?' Wolfram asked her. After dinner, their routine was bath before bed.

'I want to see it...the Reception Hall.' Yuuri chimed. 'I'll only take a peek then we'll leave.'

'Ehhh?!' Wolfram wound up following his fiancee secretly to the Reception Hall, dodging the patrollers. Then they snuck in with them entering through the windows.

'If Gwendal finds out, he'll have our heads for this, so we leave as quickly as possible, got it?!' Wolfram whispered nervously as they began exploring the mansion. However, the building is very old...and so are the floorboards...they fell in, but landing swiftly.

'Basement but...too dark.' Yuuri mused as she and Wolfram heard rustling noises. 'Could those noises be...?'

'Aa. The man-eating babies we're supposed to leave alone.' Wolfram said warily as he conjured fire balls to provide light. The sight were...huge, cute white caterpillars eating a mountain of fruits and plants all over the basement.

'I think Conrad lied about the man-eating part...caterpillars always eats plants.' Yuuri giggled as she found the caterpillars cute. 'He must be protecting these little fellows! What species are they though?'

'No idea...but we now know their true identity.' said Wolfram. 'We better see the library to see what breed they are judging from diet.' he said when the caterpillars perked up and all looked at them. 'Uh-oh...'

'Wait. We'll be on a wait-and-see basis.' Yuuri instructed as the caterpillars wiggled closer...and began cuddling them! 'Awwww! So cute! And friendly!' she squealed. 'C'mere you cuties!'

'You seriously think they're cute?' Wolfram sweatdropped. 'Your taste is weird!'

'What part of them is not cute?!' Yuuri whined.

'They're caterpillars and caterpillars are NOT cute!'

'Look at their face! They're cute!' Yuuri pouted as the caterpillars surrounding them glowed white...and one pink in color while growing more in size until they were three meters tall and eleven feet long. They left her to eat some more, as other caterpillars that went near her followed suit and finally, they began spinning cocoons. 'Whoa...are they going to become butterflies...?'

'I've never heard of butterfly species whose little terrors grow this big...come on, we're hitting the books.' they left the basement to get out of the reception hall to go to the library for some research. After some time, they found it. 'Aha! Bearbees!' Wolfram exclaimed as he found the page. Yuuri took a peek behind him and that means..._feeling something soft pressed on his back_...

'Squeeeeee! They're so cute!' Yuuri squealed she jumped up and down, rubbing said soft things on his back, causing Wolfram to have 'naughty feelings'. 'Why doesn't my world have such cute bees?! It's so not fair!' she complained at the injustice of it all.

'I have no idea why,' Wolfram choked out as he was feeling tight in his pants. "Please stop rubbing me like that!" he knew it was unintentional on her part. She was still learning how to be in romantic relationships and wouldn't know teasing(but she knew how to make good promises) even if she could see others do it plain as day. She even thought that it's normal for mazoku couples to ahem, be together in baths and normal for Wolfram to perv on her. Not that he told her that...because he wanted to appreciate the beautiful woman that was his fiancee even if it meant taking advantage of her naivete. She'll simply ask if it's 'another custom not written in books'. 'B-but they're an endangered species because they thrive on love. Bearbees that grow in the wild not exposed to love grow up small and die a few short years later. Bearbees exposed to love and care grow huge and can live longer depending on how much were they loved at their caterpillar states, recognizing whatever gave them love as their parent, before spinning cocoons.' he read aloud. 'Then after hatching as bearbees, they depart to live in a colony, before returning to the place where they hatched to lay eggs, particularly to places where they received the most love to thrive.' he said. 'And for them to hatch quicker, their parent must be close by to expose them to the love they need to grow.'

'I guess I'll be spending the night there so they'll hatch quicker...' Yuuri chuckled. 'I better get some sleeping bags.'

'Oy! You're NOT going there alone!' Wolfram put the book upside down, effectively letting it stay on the same page as he ran after his fiancee who was an 'eager parent'.

xxx

Next day...

'YOUR MAJESTY WHERE ARE YOOOOUUU?!' Gunter wailed as Yuuri and Wolfram were not anywhere in the palace. 'Yuuri and Wolfram are NOT in their room!'

'Oh, those two?' said Doria as the maids served them breakfast. 'I saw them near the Reception Hall last night carrying a bundle of something.'

'THEY WHAT?!' Gwendal and Gunter cried in horror.

'...what's in that Reception Hall? I was the impression they're abandoned.' Akisame remarked.

'It's infested with growing monsters!' Gwendal told him wearily as they stood up. 'They're to be left alone as they can't be dealt with! We better see if those kids are there...' they ran for the Reception Hall and unlocked the door. They found a hole where it shouldn't be last time.

'The floors are old and weak...we best tread lightly...' Akisame warned with caution when he heard something. 'Hm?'

'What is it?' Gwendal asked him as Akisame closed his eyes.

'Focus. You'll hear something.' the Jujutsu Master instructed as Gwendal and Gunter focused...and they could hear voices. 'It's Yuuri and Wolfram. They're not in danger by what I'm hearing...they're down below.'

'Those kids...seriously!' Gwendal swore as they treaded carefully, taking care not to break the wooden floors to get to the stone stairs leading to the basement. Upon going down, they saw quite a sight. Huge glowing cocoons! And both Yuuri and Wolfram were tending to said cocoons. 'What in the world?!'

'Conrad's so-called man-eating monsters are cute, cuddly Bearbees he was protecting!' Yuuri chirped happily. 'We're helping them grow!'

'How can Bearbees, whatever they are, be THIS big...at this rate, they're bigger than Apachai and Sakaki back home!' Akisame exclaimed incredulously.

'Bearbees are very gentle creatures and an endangered species discovered 3500 years ago.' Gunter lamented. 'Yes, they eat fruit and plants to sustain their hunger, but they thrive on love. Normal Bearbees that grow in the wild unexposed to love and adoration grow only the size of dinner plates and live for abysmally short years and die quick after laying eggs.' he explained. 'But to Bearbees exposed to love and affection, they grow huge depending on how loved they were, and their lifespan can potentially be the same as Mazoku and can live after laying eggs. They'll return to the place where they received love from the Parent who gave them the greatest love in order to thrive.'

'Well, they grew this big after being raised in secret by Conrad.' Gwendal remarked.

'Yes...the Bearbee Larva were originally half the size when we came in here.' said Wolfram. 'But when they took a shine to Yuuri, they grew this big and began spinning cocoons. Yuuri wanted them to grow bigger so we spent the night here, babysitting.'

'They'll quickly hatch the rate this is going.' said Akisame. 'It's my first time hearing of a race that grows with love.' he remarked with a beaming smile. 'Yuu-chan, you fell in love with the Bearbees didn't you?'

'But the caterpillars are so cute!' Yuuri squealed. 'They're also very friendly and cuddly I'm so jealous our world doesn't have them! Life's not fair!' she whined.

'Well, we'll do our share of babysitting as these could be the first Giant Bearbees in the history of Shin Makoku.' said Gwendal as they took care of the Bearbee Cocoons. Two hours later...gigantic Bearbees hatched, all crying 'Nogisu!'

'Sooooo cuuuuute!' Yuuri squealed as Gwendal was also frozen by the sight of cute. They all watched in fascination as Giant Bearbees practically destroyed the Reception Hall in order to be able to fly out, and carried them all outside. Giant Bearbees were quite a sight all over the palace, flying around the castle.

'Well well well...this is quite the adorable sight.' Akisame chuckled fondly. 'They're adorable!' One of the Bearbees flew to Yuuri and cuddled her, making her go 'D'awwww!'

'Bye-bye Nogisu!' after a chorus of Nogisus, the thirty Giant Bearbees flew away from the castle and everyone watched them go.

'They'll be back after a year of living in the wild.' said Gunter. 'So their children will get the same love they did. We better mark this date as hatching date as they'll be back the next year same date to lay their eggs in the Reception Hall again. Those Bearbees will live a very long life.'

'That's true...I guess Yuuri's reign will enable the Bearbees to thrive.' Wolfram smiled. 'It's Weller and Yuuri's love that made this possible.' Well, he's not really jealous since the two were Godfather-daughter respectively...

The rest of the day, Yuuri was in a VERY GOOD MOOD.

So was Gwendal.

That night, Wolfram found himself cuddled because Yuuri was dreaming of Bearbees, she wound up giving him Marshmallow Hell in her sleep.

xxx

A week later...one night...

'Our six months in this world are up, Yuuri.' Akisame told Yuuri. 'I've done everything I can for the Healers regarding my expertise.'

'Sou ne...we should return home.' Yuuri nodded. 'I'll just say goodbye to everybody.' she said as she ran off. Akisame went to get dressed in his usual outfit at home as last he left, he was wearing it. Yuuri said goodbye to her fiancee and Retainers, and came back with a small, very old-looking chest. It was of course, Akisame's pay.

Return home to the Hot Springs in Ryouzanpaku...

'I'll never forget this experience as long as I live.' Akisame chuckled as they got out of the hot springs. 'Another world where you're Queen, another world where we got new pupils and then Ryouzanpaku's Financial Crisis ended.' he said as he put the chest on the ground away from the water. 'Well, your physical training from me is over for the time being as you've reached your physical limits.' he said. 'However, keep up your flexibility training until you're an adult. Flexibility training can be done while still young, and probability of impossibility increases with age. Continue drinking bone and muscle-strengthening medicine from Kensei. And for now, take Shigure's training your utmost priority.'

'Hai, sensei.' said Yuuri. 'I better sneak home into my room...the reason I went to use the springs was because Mama was cleaning the Bathtub...'


	23. Being Pragmatic

Being Pragmatic

Shouchikou High School...

'Shibuya, you're glowing a lot lately.' Ken remarked as he hung out with her at lunch on the rooftop.

'You think so? Like a nightlight or a lightbulb?' Yuuri piped up as her imagination went exactly like that. Ken sweatdropped.

'Er glowing because you're in a very good mood.' Ken coughed. 'It's an expression.' he told her.

'Good things happened recently that nothing can faze me now, that's all.' Yuuri chirped happily. Getting engaged to a man who she loves and loves her back, getting Waltrana's Family Approval and now witnessing Bearbee's Growth. Yep, nothing can faze her now! Ken wondered since when, as not long ago, she's attacked again but she phenomenally quickly got stronger. She's now famous in their school as Kurohane Shibuya, a name she called herself and is getting infamous now as a powerful street fighter. No number of thugs could faze her. Her ahem, delinquency is only tolerated as she has perfect grades, responsible and still respectful to teachers. Her fanbase is even bigger, as she doesn't care if her panties are seen in fights as she usually fights in her school uniform...since all teenage thugs are out to get her. Seriously.

She cheerfully mows them down.

'Hey Ken-chan! Dinner treat's on me!' Yuuri called out while waving a thick wad of cash. Ken did a double-take.

'O-oy Shibuya, don't flaunt your pocket money! You're a target magnet as it is already!' he cried scoldingly after her.

'Who says it's mine?' Ken's jaws dropped. 'To the victor goes the spoils! Yay! Sushi!' Yuuri cheerfully jumped up and down.

'Good grief, this girl's a handful...' Murata Ken sighed. Being her friend is easy and exhausting at the same time. Sure, Yuuri was kind and friendly but stress levels increase while he watches in horror that she gets attacked everyday, and she comes out as if nothing happened. Not even weaponry fazes her these days...

xxx

At Ryouzanpaku...Akisame was absent for a month, and he 'left instructions' to the Elder to supervise Kenichi and Shouri. He had gone to ahem, 'work' when in reality, he sold all the 10000 coins Yuuri paid him for his services in the Other World, chest included. As expected, it brought forth quite a fortune that when he returned home with the money, Miu was the most happiest! And everyone wondered just exactly, what kind of work OR how many work did he do, to bring home that kind of fortune. And instead of training Jizos, he took to carving Bearbees instead. He claimed they're a figment of his imagination and ahem, 'got tired of Jizos'.

Her swordsmanship training increased to levels as well as she could see Shigure's moves. She could follow, and learn Shigure's swordsmanship techniques easily that she impressed Shigure herself.

'...you've...gotten better...in where you...lack.' she remarked approvingly as they were now practicing with sharpened Bokken.

'Wow...Yuuri-chan's gotten better...' Miu croaked. 'Is her problem THAT bad that she probably doesn't sleep?! We just started not long ago, a week later than Kenichi-san!' she cried worriedly.

'Well, when pressured, you tend to work double hard to go far.' said Akisame sagely. He knows of the so-called 'problem' which...really isn't a problem. Almost. Yuuri was a very good Queen in the other world after all. That, and Yuuri's secret to NOT getting tired and stressed in Paperwork, was using her own Maryoku as an extra energy reserve to compensate for loss of sleep or hunger(she compensates by eating a lot in mealtimes and learned how to speed-eat and still stay well-mannered which was an art in itself). She only started sleeping again when she got engaged to Wolfram.

'Mou...Yuuri-san at least tell us what's going on, maybe we could help out?' Kenichi suggested.

'I-It's really-something-I have to deal with-myself!' Yuuri cried while sparring with Shigure. 'Yaaah!'

'I really wish she'll tell us.' Kenichi sighed. 'There are some things you can't do alone that's why we ask for help to people who can help us.'

'Well, even if so, there are sometimes also instances when you really want help and yet you feel a strong need to do it yourself anyway.' said Kensei. 'As long as it's something that's not illegal or something way beyond Yuuri-chan's ability, we will not interfere. Rule#1 of Masters to their Disciples is to NEVER interfere in their affairs unless death threats them. This is for Disciples to gain experience outside their Master's teachings.'

'Heee...'

'Well, at least she has drive.' said Miu. 'I hope at least she sleeps...her development is...shocking.'

"It would be...six months THERE is six minutes HERE." Akisame thought wryly. That and Yuuri has plenty of time training, that she effectively cheated with time itself. Lucky for her she's very free, that she doesn't get involved with Kenichi and Miu's affairs, that all she worries about, are 'normal thugs out to reclaim their manly prides'. Of course, with her hard work, thugs who just possesses only red or white muscles and no pink whatsoever.

xxx

Library...

Yuuri took to looking for things to buy. Things are peaceful lately, what with Ragnarok being defeated by Kenichi and his...oddly-named gang. Maybe she'll transfer there on her Second Year. Times are peaceful...or not.

'Yuuri-chan come with me quick!' Miu cried as she climbed up the window...and they were on the third floor.

"T-this is the third floor!" Ken swore. Just what other friends is Yuuri hanging around with!

'I take it that they messed up the Bodyguard job, Miu-chan?' Ryouzanpaku had a customer in the form of Wynne Gauche, a French Weapons Dealer who asked Ryouzanpaku's services as bodyguards as a dangerous assassin is after him, Christopher Eclair, Master of Savate. On 'Field Trips', It's usually Miu or Kenichi who usually goes, and not Yuuri because she's a weapons user. Weapons Users are to be treaded with lightly, which is why she is to come only if they needed reinforcements.

Like now.

'Yes...Kenichi-san got kidnapped!' Miu said urgently. 'Sakaki-san asked us to save him while he deals with Christopher Eclair!'

'Roger that, so I hope you brought my Bokken...I'm a trained kenjutsukai after all.' Yuuri chimed as Miu held up her...Bokken Katana.

'Oy oy...isn't that Bokken a tad sharp?' Ken croaked with a wary eye at the Bokken as Yuuri went for the window.

'Oh, if I used a real sword, I'll be in trouble as carrying real weapons is illegal in today's society, so I'm using _modified sports weapons_.' Yuuri smiled with a dark aura coming out of her. 'It's sharpened for bruising capabilities, so no biggie.'

'Y-you call that no biggie...hey! Shibuya!' Ken cried as she jumped out the window to his exasperation.

'I'll come back later!' Ken sighed as he scratched his head.

'...why must all Kings and Queens be so darn...troublesome?' he sighed in exasperation. 'They're determined to drive me up the wall!'

xxx

'Ano...w-why in a classy hotel?' Yuuri sweatdropped as they arrived in a twin-tower type hotel.

'That's where Christopher specified the location.' said Miu as she took out a huge plastic bag and some padding, and they went to the gardens where Sakaki waited.

'Yo.' said Sakaki. 'You girls are a bit late.'

'Sorry, it's traffic.' Yuuri said in a sheepish apology as Miu began wearing...a latex mask imitation of Wynne Gauche.

'Hey! I brought spare clothes for you so take off yours! I need those to be a dummy!' Miu instructed Wynne Gauche who was hiding behind a bush. She tossed the plastic bag at the client before putting on the latex mask(courtesy of Akisame)

'Nee Sakaki-san, no hidden CCTVs in this area right?' Yuuri asked him as she looked around.

'Yeah, I made sure of that for this plan to be possible.' said Sakaki. 'Miu's got impersonation experience and you don't. She'll pretend to be Wynne Gauche, we hide the real thing somewhere and you pretend to be 'his' bodyguard so we can bamboozle that pansy bastard up there.' he said as he looked up the towers. 'Now then listen up. Yuuri, you rescue Kenichi, taking advantage of Christopher's momentary shock after the reveal. You only have three seconds to snatch him away, and use all means to run like hell to Miu's side where it's safer. Christopher is outta a Disciple's paygrade especially as that bastard really kills!'

'Right!'

'Now then, mission commence!' and the three of them left for the hotel, with Yuuri disguised as an everyday rich girl and went to their respective places. Upon getting to the destination, Yuuri suppressed herself and waited for her chance...and when Sakaki...yelled 'CHEEESTOOOO!' and a loud CRASH! that followed, Yuuri timed her opening the door into going in, and snatching Kenichi away from Christopher.

'Gyaa! Yuuri-san!' Kenichi gasped as Yuuri jumped out of the hole. 'Waah?!' his eyes fell to down below with Yuuri carrying him effortlessly. Across the tower, Miu was just as bamboozled.

'Yuuri-chan?!'

'Don't worry! I can run down walls up to the bridge which is just ten floors below! We'll be fine and be alive!' Yuuri chimed happily.

'If you say so!' Miu called from up above.

'Y-Yuuri-san...' Kenichi whimpered as later, they crashed onto the roof of the bridge, breaking through, and getting onto concrete floor. 'Oh my god, that was scary!'

'Sorry but Savate requires quick footwork, meaning, he outclasses us in running!' Yuuri explained while panting, Running down smooth walls while maintaining rubber friction to stay on the walls for a split second to run was stressful unlike the walls of Shin Makoku's Castle. 'And since he's fond of dirty tricks like hostage-taking, naturally he's a combat pragmatist! We have to do the same to win so by doing this, he can't catch us! By the looks of things, he didn't follow us so he must be scared of jumping off a building!'

'And YOU aren't?'

'I'm scared but since there's a tower bridge, I can run down ten floors and be safe but there's no way in hell I'm running down all fifty floors!' Yuuri shuddered. 'I'm not THAT crazy! I'll DIE!'

'Anyway, what technique is that? You can run down walls as if you're running on the ground as usual...'

'Well, the masters of Ryouzanpaku share some supplementary moves with each other every now and then as long as it's not their complete style and techniques. Akisame-sensei taught me Karate's Naizouage and Furinji-Ryu Sakasa Hitodori...the running-down-walls thing. It can save our asses!'

'I learned Naizouage but I'm not that good with it yet...and I dunno that Hitodori thing.'

'You have lots of things to be scared of, that's why!' Yuuri deadpanned wryly. 'Why teach you something you'll be scared of doing?' Kenichi went into a Corner of Woe. 'We'll be in for more fights like this, especially you so get a grip!'

'R-right...let's go help Miu-san!' Kenichi suggested.

'I'll go and I got a job for you. This is a precautionary measure.' Yuuri told him as she whispered it...

xxx

Tower B...

Miu was skillfully fighting off the two experts, but blades on shoes isn't exactly fair...Yuuri joined in on the fight to aid her with her Bokken. 'Yuuri-chan! Kenichi-san wa?'

'He's safe although I think I traumatized him a little!' Yuuri laughed. 'He'll be fine!'

'I hope so! You jumped off the building you dummy!' Miu scolded as after some trouble on her part, she defeated her opponent although Yuuri...she was done long ago. 'Yuuri-chan?'

'I pressed her switch off by pressing a pressure point to put her to sleep, before I can chain her up.' said Yuuri as she looked at her long-haired opponent. 'I'm a pragmatic person and to combat pragmatists, you have to be just as pragmatic.' she said. 'Well, Sakaki-san is just about do-whaa?!' she squawked as Christopher...threw Sakaki off the building. Miu turned around when she heard the sound of glass and Sakaki falling.

'Sakaki-san!' Miu gasped as she ran to the edge of the building to look down below but too dark! 'I can't see!' she found herself tied up and pulled back. 'Kyaa!'

With good reason. Christopher is heading their way!

'You dummy! Don't space out! It's here!' Yuuri cried while pointing at the braided blonde.

'Calling me an 'it' like some ghost! How rude, mademoiselle!' Christopher huffed indignantly with a scowl. 'Now then, if you ladies want to live, tell me where Wynne Gauche is!'

'Sorry, but our jobs clash! This is professionalism on our part!' Miu snarked back as the two girls braced themselves.

'Then go down...professionally.' said Christopher as he braced himself while eyeing their bodies. 'You ladies sure have good muscles, it's a shame to kill you but a job's a job.' said Christopher as he lunged at them. 'Professionalism, after all!'

'Hiyaaa!' the two girls lunged with their legs, but...since they're outclassed...they got stripped instead. 'Kyaaaa!'

'What the?! Do you have blades in your shoes too?!' Yuuri yelped as she used her hair to cover her breasts.

'Heh, I don't. With enough skill and speed, you can use small bits of sharp winds made by your attacks.' Christopher grinned. 'I believe you Japanese call it 'kamaitachi', no? Now then...eenie meenie miney mo...' he looked at the two naked girls who were eyeing him warily. "If I took the blonde, a very dangerous man will be after my ass, so..." he thought of Hayato Fuurinji. He can't beat that guy who can kill him in one hit! He's the Superman for a reason! 'I'll be taking this one, in return for Wynne Gauche! See ya! Muahahahaha!' he snatched up Yuuri and ran off.

'YUURI!' Miu wailed as Christopher ran off with Yuuri.

'Hey! Put me down!' Yuuri yelled angrily.

'You're a hostage for a reason~!' Miu quickly looked around and upon looking at Christopher's unconscious subordinates...

'I need your clothes more than you do!'


	24. End of the Job(Warning)

End of the Job(Rated M)

In a room somewhere...

'Waah!' Yuuri found herself thrown on a bed. 'Hey! What's the big ide-a?' she gaped as she found Christopher quickly on her and tied her arms up with a silk curtain ribbon to the bed posts tightly, and her ankles to the other posts...effectively putting her in a compromising position.

'You must be from a rich family mademoiselle.' Christopher commented as he raked his gloved hands on her body. 'Your skin is beautiful and white. Brazillian waxed too.'

'Hey, I'm not rich!' Yuuri huffed. 'Waxing is just 3500 yen for whole body here! Any high schooler can afford that on a weekend!'

'But rich women have soft white skins, meaning, they've never done a day of labor out in the sun, never go out much or do sports, yet you maintained such white skin with your training...it makes me want to eat you up, mademoiselle.' he purred flirtatiously. However, Yuuri freaked out.

'You're a Humanitarian?! No way! I'd rather die than be eaten alive! Lemme off!' Yuuri wailed as she began thrashing violently on the bed. Christopher did a double-take and twitched at the unfortunate implication that he was a cannibal. He enjoys exquisite cuisine thank you! He's not into THAT!

'No you idiot! That's disgusting!' he yelled while bonking her head. 'Didn't you have Sex Ed?!' he cried in annoyance. She's fifteen or so and can't even tell he was flirting?

'I know Sex Ed since Elementary so I know girls have monthlies, thank you!' Yuuri snarked back. Christopher sweatdropped.

'But apparently, you don't know the finer things as a woman.' Christopher sniffed as he removed his gloves. 'While I wait for Fuurinji's granddaughter to bring Wynne Gauche to me...shall I make you a woman?' he said suggestively as he appreciated what he's seeing. Not only was Yuuri beautiful, her figure was impressive and her nipples were light pink in color. 'You're clearly inexperienced yet with your beauty, it's such a shame.'

'Uhhh...I'm a woman you know.' Yuuri sweatdropped. 'I should be at my age...I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You don't even know how to Make Out.' Christopher scoffed. 'A girl only becomes a woman...when she has her virginity taken...' he began playing with her breasts and she squeaked.

'Your hands are too cold! And my breasts are not bread dough!' she complained while blushing. Yet this...feels good? Wolfram never did this to her...all he did was enjoy looking at her naked body in baths, hugs and kisses. He wanted to wait until she was ready. Ready for what?

'Ara, you're feeling good now eh? This is just the beginning...' he began playing with her body. Her breasts were groped, and nipples teased. Foreign feelings in her body were coming out. Christopher stopped playing with her breasts and he hovered over her, with one hand going down south, began playing with her folds, and he began sucking her breasts, planting butterfly kisses, sparking new levels of pleasure, when Christopher's phone rang. 'God, what a cockblock.' he used his free hand to answer his phone, while his other hand continued teasing her. She was...starting to get wet.

xxx

'Where did you take Yuuri, you bastard?!' Sakaki yelled into the phone. On the other side, Christopher held the phone away from his ear.

/Yuuri...so that's her name? Beautiful and innocent, this one. She doesn't even know how to be a good woman, Shio-chan./ Christopher chuckled. /Though I'm teaching her how.../ Sakaki growled at this.

'What. are. you. doing. to. Yuuri?'

/Sex Ed...my version. She's enjoying it very much...listen to the sounds of pleasure...here./ next thing Sakaki knew, he could ear Yuuri moaning and gasping and... /Hey! What did you put inside me? Aaah!/ /See?/ Sakaki REALLY wanted to kill him now. /Bring Wynne Gauche to the rooftop of Tower A. I know you hid him and NO impersonations this time or you'll never get cute Yuuri-chan back. You got one hour.../ and he disconnected. Sakaki crushed the phone in his hands in anger.

'Miu, get Kenichi.' Sakaki growled. 'We're searching every room in Tower A now. Yuuri's in bigger danger! I'm going on ahead!'

'Hai!' and Miu ran off.

"Christopher you bastard..." murder is on the Brawler's mind. If he wasn't so careless, it wouldn't lead to this!

xxx

'Hyaaa! Aaah!'

'You're learning quick...and to think that was the third finger already.' Christopher took his soaking fingers out, earning a whimper in response. He proceeded to devour her with lustful kisses and roaming hands, all the while shoving a vibrating dildo in her, in max level, causing her to cry in pleasure and see stars. He wanted to pound her on his own, but she's still strong enough to resist and kick him off. He didn't want that just yet so for now, he'll break her into womanhood and enjoy the goods. Once she's tired from the vibrator...bon appetite.

He couldn't wait. He was getting hard in his pants already. Sex was fun with his subordinates but they're too experienced and easy to play with. Virgins are always a challenge and much more fun. The vibrating dildo made her cum so many times, but he mercilessly kept the dildo in, until she's so weak from pleasure. He used the opportunity to move in for the kill. He removed the cloth bindings from her ankles and hoisted her legs up...before unzipping his pants, letting his own hard-on out.

'Become a woman now, Yuuri-chan.' he purred as he was about to stick it in, when he felt a deadly aura incoming. 'Tsk!' he zipped his pants back up. He knew a raging bull will come in and just blew his load on Yuuri before his lifeless junior can be zipped back in. However, this signed his death warrant, when Sakaki bulldozed his way in, and saw his jizz on the girl. He misinterpreted the situation, thinking he deflowered her(he almost did!), he roared in anger and before Christopher could make snarky comments, Sakaki pulverized him and broke every bone in his body, BEFORE tossing him out the window.

'Yuuri!' he cried as he found her exhausted, her arms tied to the bedposts that she couldn't even use the hairpins to free herself. 'Yuuri are you OK? Yuuri!' he cried as he used the blankets to wipe her clean and dry, and untied her.

'I-I'm OK...I just don't know what's that thick vibrating thing he shoved in me...' Yuuri croaked out. 'I still feel weak in the knees.'

'What did he do to you?' Sakaki choked. He dreaded the unthinkable...

'Um...knead my breasts like bread dough, kissed my body all over, shoved three fingers in and then that shaky thing.' Yuuri described innocently, not really knowing how bad off she really is in. 'It felt really good I was seeing stars...then he unzipped his pants and pried my legs apart...and you came in after that.' she explained. 'I don't know why he took out his thing though.'

Sakaki knew overprotection by her family _did more harm than good_. Yuuri doesn't know what Rape is, thus let Christopher have his way with her because it 'felt good'! However, it played somewhat to their benefit. Had Yuuri known what Rape is and violently resisted, she would have been violently raped instead and traumatized her. Due to her innocence, Christopher had been gentle with her and most likely played with her by teasing her, and he was quick enough to get to them before he stuck 'it' in.

'Yuuri, never, EVER let a man except for the man you love touch you the way Christopher did. Only the man you love is allowed to touch you like that, no one else.' Sakaki told her seriously as he went for Christopher's closet to fish out some clothes for her. 'If another man other than the man you love did that, _beat them to death_, got it? What Christopher did...**is extremely unforgivable**.' by the tone of his voice, Yuuri knew and understood that what happened really shouldn't have. And only Wolfram is allowed to touch her like that. 'When we go back home, ask Akisame for 'the talk' after I've had a Master's Meeting with everybody. Take a bath and get dressed. Might as well take advantage of Christopher's room. Bastard should be dead by now. I'll wait until you're done bathing.'

'Hai~!' Yuuri went to the bathroom to take a bath. Meanwhile, Sakaki was cursing himself many times over. He knew Christopher was an asshole, but not to this extent! He knew he targeted Yuuri because Miu's a _dangerous hostage_. He failed to protect Yuuri and nearly lost her purity to a monster. This will definitely not happen again! This had been another failure in his life.

xxx

'Sensei!' Kenichi cried as he and Miu finally found him and Yuuri who is now wearing Christopher's clothes that were two sizes too big.

'Mission finished...with a casualty.' Sakaki said, his expression unreadably stony. 'Where's Wynne Gauche?'

'Still asleep in the storage room...I think Yuuri-san's pressure points still kept him out cold.' said Kenichi. 'Is she alright?'

'Yes...almost. I'll get the client and our pay. You kids go home with Yuuri. I have unfinished business.'

xxx

'Sakaki-san looks really angry...I wonder what happened.' Miu wondered aloud.

'Well...Sakaki-san came in for me in Christopher's room, took one look at me on his bed and he was sooo angry he pulverized him.' said Yuuri. 'AND threw him out the window. I don't know how Sakaki-san survived that fall but Christopher probably wouldn't.' Miu and Kenichi gasped. This means the French Savateur could possibly be dead. 'Then Sakaki-san told me this. Christopher nearly did what was unforgivable...and only the man I love is allowed to touch me the way he did.' Kenichi looked very horrified as it dawned on him what happened to Yuuri while Miu was still none-the-wiser, being socially inept herself. 'If another man tried to touch me the way Christopher did, I should beat him to death.'

'Uh how exactly did Christopher 'touch you'? I don't get it...'

'HOLD ON THAT TOPIC GIRLS!' Kenichi cried, startling them, not wanting to hear out of shame. 'Miu-san, just ask your grandfather. That is something NOT to ask in a street like this!' he choked. 'Yuuri-san, do well to follow sensei's advice.' he said grimly with a dark look on his face. "This is also partially my fault...Yuuri-san put me out of the way for my safety and she nearly..." he swore while shaking. Miu noted his expression which was almost the same as Sakaki's.

At least she could understand that what Yuuri put up with, was extremely bad.

She had no idea how bad.

xxx

That night, at Ryouzanpaku...

A Master's meeting was held, with Miu and Kenichi sent out of the dojo for thirty minutes...and they felt killing intent in the dojo.

'Come in now kids.' said Kensei as he let them in. 'Miu, go see your grandfather. He wants to talk to you.'

'Um, OK.'

'Kensei-sensei.' said Kenichi grimly. 'I...I'll work harder from now on. I can't let this happen again.'

'...you really should if you care for the girls.' said Kensei gravely.

'What do you guys know that I don't?' Miu croaked out.

xxx

Same night, Shibuya Household...

"Only Wolfram is allowed to touch me like that..." Yuuri thought with a blush. "Will he be gentler with me than Christopher did? He's a bit rough since he wanted to play with my body. Wolfram will never be rough to me. He's so kind and good to me so he'll be gentle to me if he wanted to play with my body too. I...I want him to play with me." she thought longingly. She knew she will never tell Wolfram of her experience. She didn't know how he'll react. She feared that he might reject her once he gets wind that she's touched by another man before he did.

She grew afraid. And guilty because she allowed this to happen because she didn't know it was supposed to be bad.

She wished she'll forget this mission.

xxx

Next day...Ryouzanpaku...

'Akisame-sensei.' said Yuuri as she went to his Osteopath Clinic.

'Yuuri-chan, I heard what happened last night.' said Akisame somberly. 'Sakaki was so angry with himself and Kenichi...he knew what happened to you and swore to work harder from now on. What happened really shouldn't have happened.'

'Sensei, I'm afraid.' Yuuri whimpered. 'I'm afraid what will Wolfram think if he finds out. He might reject me since Christopher touched me...I-I might slip...' she choked. 'I want to forget, sensei!' she cried shakily. 'I don't want to lose Wolfram! I love him and he loves me back! I don't want him to reject me! I want to forget!' she cried desperately. 'Please help me!' NOW her innocence broke when she feared Wolfram will reject her. Akisame understood.

'Yuuri-chan...I know you can't use magic in Earth but no doubt your Maryoku is still within you. If you can't use it 'outside', maybe you can use it on the 'inside'. We'll try this out. Focus your memories and your Maryoku. Focus on forgetting Miu asking you as reinforcement to this mission, and what happened in the tower. Instead, continue whatever you were doing before Miu asked your help. What were you doing at the time?'

'Um...I was in the library with a friend for a Book Report work...' Yuuri sniffled sadly.

'Focus on that. Eliminating your memories of what got you in this mission, and what happened in this mission while making a new memory that replaces it. Focus hard while I will strike you with my fists at your temple, to create an amnesia effect. Focus strongly on your part. I will give you five minutes before I strike you.' Yuuri nodded while whimpering, and began to focus. It was difficult due to her emotions but she forced herself to focus hard on her wish, and her maryoku acting on her wish.

Next thing she knew, she felt a painful impact on the sides of her head, and she got knocked out. Her memories were then manipulated.

'...I hope her part works.' Akisame sighed sadly as he put her to bed. 'Otherwise, only the Amnesia Fist will work.'

xxx

The dojo...

Kenichi was working harder with determination with a look of guilt and regret in his eyes. Miu looked like someone died and the other Masters were quiet.

'Yuuri-chan came to me for help...' said Akisame as everyone perked up. 'She had last night to think about this...tragedy...and then she grew scared. She has a man she loves most, you see...and she's afraid she might slip. And if this person finds out, she feared rejection. She really loves this person and he loves her back, she can't bear to lose him if he finds out about this.' this revelation bamboozled and horrified everybody. 'The only way to make her forget is the Amnesia Fist. She's sleeping in the clinic right now.'

'Amnesia Fist...oh god, don't tell me you turned her blank?' Kenichi choked in horror.

'The Amnesia Fist is a dangerous technique if used improperly.' said Hayato. 'Depending on how strong it is used on a target, the target can forget a few hours...up to his whole life, effectively rendering a target a total blank, hence, Amnesia Fist. We'll see what happens when she wakes.'

'Yuuri-chan...if only I ran after her and saved her even if I'm naked...' Miu began crying softly. 'This wouldn't have happened.'

'...all we can do is hope for the best that the Amnesia Fist works.' said Kensei. 'We wait.'

'I'll go talk to that boy she's with to be consistent!' Miu offered. 'I won't tell him what happened, just that I tell him that yesterday never happened. I'll word it in a good way so it sinks in!' the hours seemed an eternity since. When Shouri came, everyone did a good acting to hide this from him.

After two hours, Yuuri woke...differently. 'Huh? All I remember is falling asleep in the public library...I better ask the teachers.' she went to the dojo and when she came, everyone save for her brother glanced at her.

'Yuuri-chan, how are you?' Miu asked her. 'A boy with glasses took you to the dojo.' she lied.

'Ah Ken-chan did? Aiya, no good...' Yuuri laughed sheepishly, scratching her head. 'I haven't been sleeping well lately and I blacked out in the library!' Akisame knew the Amnesia Fist and their gamble worked, since Yuuri is as cheerful as usual. 'For how long was I sleeping?'

'Er...since your friend brought you here.'

'You're not sleeping well lately...Kensei-sensei, could you whip up an Anti-Insomnia medicine for her?' Shouri choked out worriedly. 'It's bad enough my sister fell asleep in a public place, I'm just glad a decent person took her home.'

'Right right...' Kensei chimed cheerfully.

So far...it worked to their relief. The mission became 'the day that never happened for Yuuri'.


	25. Family History

Family History

It has been two days since that day. At Shouchikou, Ken was worried.

Miu practically visited him in Shouchikou while ignoring the girls that bullied her once, and yanked him for a private talk on the school roof. Miu told him urgently that he is to NEVER mention Thursday's events to Yuuri. She was made to forget 'that job' as she witnessed something that shook her, thus made to forget with special procedures. She thinks he took her to Ryouzanpaku after falling asleep in the library. Ken couldn't help but be curious what the trauma was but knew better than to ask a girl who could potentially beat him to a pulp. It must have been that bad and indeed, Yuuri forgot things. Yuuri thought he took her to Ryouzanpaku after falling asleep in the library with a so-called 'Amnesia Fist+Hypnosis Treatment'.

Then again...the world of fighters can be a traumatizing one. He sighed. He'll look after the Queen.

xxx

'Sooo sensei...I was wondering...how long will the money last?' Yuuri asked Akisame in his clinic. 'I paid you 10000 gold right?'

'Miu was extremely happy.' Akisame chuckled. 'It'll be years before we go bankrupt again. She wanted to buy new furniture since the ones we have are so worn-out.'

'Sou ka...but it's really weird...Miu's the one living in an estate but she's the one going bankrupt...' Yuuri commented while playing with a Bearbee ceramic doll on the table. 'How'd THAT happen? I don't get it.'

'Well, the old days are tough, that to avoid paying the bills while Miu was just a child, Elder took Miu for travels around the world.' said Akisame. 'Ryouzanpaku's poor long before I came.' Yuuri deflated.

'Must be rough...'

'The question you asked is the same question I asked long ago. The Elder won't tell me why though.' said Akisame. 'For now, we'll leave it be.'

xxx

Days went by normally and no field trips since. Yuuri took to taking photos of her house, and her family. She also took copies of her childhood baby pictures and put them all in a new photo album she bought.

She planned on bringing it to Shin Makoku. A little embarrassing but, well...however, she began feeling something within her stir.

"...tomorrow..." she thought sadly. "It's my birthday..." and she fell unconscious. And that's exactly how her family found her.

xxx

'It's time...' Shouma sighed as he put their daughter to bed. 'I don't know if she's aware of that other world or her duties but it's her sixteenth birthday now. But why did the Healing Sleep start early before we could tell her tomorrow on her birthday? Now it'll be a random deal!' he moaned.

'Whatever it ends up with...it'll be fine hunny.' Miko smiled. 'Yuuri will make the best of it, I'm sure. Her destiny will come soon or later but...'

'I still don't want it.' Shouri scowled. 'Why did it have to be Yuuri? Why not some other kid?' he grumbled.

'You can say because she has the right heart, Shouri-kun.' three heads turned to Akisame. 'Ara ara, she's the only one who doesn't know yet her whole family knows...I wonder how she'll take it when she wakes...'

'Akisame-sensei!' Shouri cried. 'You know too?!'

'Yes, I know. In fact, I got accidentally dragged with her to Shin Makoku.' Akisame chuckled to their disbelief. 'I was going for a soak in the hot springs, and Yuuri was sneaking around the backyard carrying a waterproof duffel bag and jumped over, but it wasn't enough. I thought she miscalculated but it turned out to be intentional jump into the water when I caught her...and I soon learned why. Water was her medium to the Other World.'

'So...she's been there eh?' Shouma mused thoughtfully. 'And?'

'She's doing a great job as Queen. Everybody loves her.' Akisame smiled to the Shibuya's delight, and Shouri's disbelief. 'She said that being a commoner made Queen, she understood the feelings of her people. She planned out a Free Education Plan for the poor for free and it will take place two-three years from now, Other World Time. And she chose to be a Mazoku despite the great pain it caused her.'

'My sister? Hurt? Why?' Shouri demanded frantically.

'Not in the physical injury sense, but over here.' Akisame pointed at his heart. 'Yuuri has big plans for Shin Makoku's prosperity and bringing a Golden Era because Shin Makoku has a nasty history of Warlords and Tyrants that nobody believes in their Ruler anymore, thinking whoever's on the throne will be like the previous one. Yuuri wanted to put an end to the bleak history of the other side and give Mazoku hope. In order to do that, she must be a Mazoku, in order to live for several centuries until her death, letting the people taste a life of light. And the price was while she lived long and aged slow as the Mazoku she chose to be...she's forced to never return to Earth at age 19, and live while knowing her family will age faster than she did. In a few decades, all of us will be six feet under whilst she lives.' it dawned on the family how painful the choice really was. Shouma looked like someone died, Shouri was furious and a dam in Miko looked ready to break.

'This heartbreak however, led to her discovering a reason to be happy.' Akisame continued. 'Yuuri is in love with one of her retainers.' Shouri squawked. 'He appears in his teens, but he should be **83 in a few months**.'

'C-Cradle Robber!' Shouri thundered in horror. 'He's a young GEEZER and my sister's only 15!' he wailed with waterfall tears of anger.

'Ahaha! That's what Wolfram thought so too!' Akisame laughed to his surprise. 'The boy she's in love with, is a boy named Wolfram von Bielefeld, an Aristocrat Prince as his mother lady Cecilie von Spitzweg was Yuuri's predecessor. A tsundere hothead. But she saw what's under his 'front personality' and she fell in love with that. The Final Blow was she took a day off to be alone to mourn her decision to be a mazoku. She didn't expect her Royal Advisor Gunter von Christ to send Wolfram after her. Since she wanted a day off, he took her to the ideal place...a hill of flowers that bloom at the end of July.'

'However, Wolfram freaked out. He knows Yuuri's birthday is in July. He didn't know the date. A human with the soul of the Maou made Yuuri a halfling by default...or is it?' Akisame looked at the family with a raised eyebrow.

'I-It's in her heritage.' Shouma choked. 'I am a pure mazoku and my hunny is human. Our children are half. Mazoku in Earth descended from a small tribe of the Von Wincott Clan who came to Earth for a sacred duty 4000 years ago. And being in Earth, this strange world enabled us to age like humans, so we could safely blend in. We called ourselves the Wincott Tribe and we learn our history orally from our parents as there's no way we'll put this in books.' he snorted. 'When I married my human wife, I wondered how she'll react when she married a mazoku. But my hunny is very open-minded, I was happy. I planned on sharing the tribe's history to my family once Yuuri is sixteen. Shouri's aware of his heritage as he chose to be human on his sixteenth birthday.'

'I see...so she truly is a halfling.' Akisame nodded. 'I'll continue. When Yuuri remembered her birthday...she shook from grief over her decision. And Wolfram...he comforted her for hours until she fell asleep crying, her eyeliner a mess. In her sleep, Wolfram cleaned her face up. Something Earth's men these days will hardly ever do. Most boys in here would joke and laugh at the girl with 'panda eyes' but Wolfram cleaned her up in her sleep because he knew she would panic and be mortified when she wakes. That sealed the deal, and she proposed to him. She just didn't expect him to propose back because he was secretly in love with her too.'

'Awwww!' Miko squealed with a smile. 'How'd they propose?!' she asked Akisame eagerly.

'This one has me stunned, let me tell you!' Akisame laughed. 'To propose one's intentions to marry, the one who will propose will slap the intended's left cheek with their right hand.' three pairs of eyes bulged. 'The harder the slap, the more passionate the intender's feelings are, and Yuuri slapped him real hard. And with her training, that slap left quite a nasty bruise that won't heal for several weeks! Then Wolfram slapped her just as hard, and they came back to the castle a happy couple with bruises on their left cheeks. Word spread like wildfire. In fact, Wolfram's uncle and current Head of the Aristocrat Bielefeld House came for a visit to see if the pair were truly in love. And after talking with Yuuri with her innocent honesty, he approved of her. Wolfram rejected fifty girls from good families who were only after his looks, prestige and rank as the Royal Prince of the House of Bielefeld because the previous Queen is his mother. They were kissing up to him for decades he saw through it all. But Yuuri isn't that kind of girl. She is kind, selfless and a hardworker. He'll be damned to lose Yuuri to some jerk unworthy of her, and his only chance for real love. He was quite happy that feelings were mutual.'

'Wolfram for now, considering Yuuri's age, would court her and limited himself with kisses and hugs. He's not like other men who'll jump her bones instantly.' Akisame smiled. 'So don't worry about her, Shouri-kun.'

'Yuu-chan...' Shouri croaked as he looked at his sleeping sister. 'So sensei, what'd you do in that world?'

'Oh me? It turns out that my getting dragged along has a purpose as well.' Akisame chuckled. 'I was HORRIFIED that the other world has no knowledge of bones, muscles and nerves! They don't even know how to do a Blood Test and DNA Test, as well as Fingerprint Identification!' he cried with a black background and thunder flashing behind him, causing the family to sweatdrop. 'They don't even know how dangerous Osteoporosis is!' he sounded like it was the worst crime in history. 'I knew my stay there was a purpose because why would a human like me be dragged along? Especially that Yuuri rescued every women and halfling children from Punishment Villages of human nations, all of whom are dangerously malnourished and ill. Yuuri put me to work as Teacher to Mazoku Lovely Healers, all of whom are pretty ladies, mind you! I also worked as a Doctor and boy, she paid me well so those six months are worth it.' he chuckled. 'And they were all good students, listening to me with full attention. We stayed in the Other World for six months because six months there is only six minutes here. I'll never forget my experience as long as I live. My cute pupil a good Queen loved by her subjects, and teaching Mazoku that not all humans are evil. She even adopted a little human girl five years younger than she as her daughter. I'd say she's doing a great job as parent!'

'She what?!' Shouma and Shouri gawked, and Miko looked fabulously delighted.

'Now then...' said Akisame. 'I would like to be there when Yuuri wakes...as I'm quite curious of the Mazoku History on Earth.'

xxx

Those three days dragged on long. Yuuri began changing. She is slowly but surely sporting the beauty of a mazoku. In three days...it was over. Yuuri woke up different. Her eyesight sharper than normal. Her sense of smell and hearing better. When she looked at the mirror, her hair and eyes were blacker than they should be. Her beauty changed too. Yikes.

"Wow...so this is...my choice." Yuuri thought as she took a shower and dressed up. "It'll be a couple hundred years before I look like twenty now." she sighed gloomily as gulping, she went downstairs stealthily for a shower. She slept for three days and she didn't want to smell. She decided to go casual today, before going to Ryouzanpaku, but to her surprise, her family were together with Akisame. 'Sensei?'

'Yo! Yuuri-chan...happy sixteenth birthday and welcome to mazoku-hood.' Yuuri squawked as she panickingly looked at her family.

'Y-you idiot! Y-you can't...!' Yuuri flustered panickingly.

'We know...Yuu-chan.' said Miko to Yuuri's disbelief. 'We were waiting for your sixteenth birthday to know of the Family History. This can only be taught orally once.' she said. 'I knew before Uma-chan married me.'

'Shouri, Yuuri...we descended from the Wincott Family in the Other World.' Shouma told her. '4000 years ago...half the Wincott Family led by Christel von Wincott came to Earth, carrying an important, but dangerous item they took away from Shin Makoku, in hopes that it's key will never go near it and unleash it's horrible power. The key at the time, was Erhard, Christel's older brother's blood when they sealed the evil away in this item. They also used Shinou's power to travel to this world, and gave up their long lives when they realized they were aging as quick as humans, since they came. You can say that rapid baby-making was underway while they were still young. All Wincotts were to have as many children as they can in their lifetimes until they can no longer reproduce, and marriage was as early as 16. By 1100s, when human civilization began thriving after becoming Homo Sapiens, the Wincott Clan was 5500 members strong. They maintained family traditions and became their own civilization in today's Switzerland. They did not get involved in human affairs and stayed out of it. Then, as time passed by, maryoku began dwindling, until only 1/100 can only use Maryoku. That one person is to become the Maou of Earth, no, the Wincott Family who will take utmost charge in guarding the dangerous family treasure that can destroy Earth in one blow and a link to the Other World. The key is safely on the other side, through Erhard's Descendants. We are Christel's Descendants therefore we are NOT keys.'

'The current Maou of Earth is in Switzerland who strictly looks over mazoku births. Because one of them could have Maryoku thus able to succeed him when he retires from old age. This generation...the child to be his heir, is Shouri.' Shouri's jaws dropped. 'Shouri showed great maryoku when he was born, causing things to float in the Maternity Room in the country. You will become the Maou of Earth.'

'M-me?!'

'After College, he will train you.' Shouma chuckled. 'Then five years after you, is Yuu-chan. And a new destiny came for her that took place 35 years ago. A halfling came from Shin Makoku, and the Maou took him in. He has a great duty in Earth. He came, carrying a soul in a bottle. His duty is to protect that soul for twenty years as it becomes a pure soul, able to reincarnate. Because this soul is to become the next Maou of Shin Makoku chosen by Shinou for her beliefs and power.'

'Who is this mazoku, dad?' Shouri asked him as Yuuri began twitching, she knew who...and by the looks on his face, so did Akisame.

'His name is Conrart Weller.' said Shouma. 'We called him Conrad since it's easier to say. When he came here, he looked rather apathetic with a nihilistic look on his life.'

'Conrad? Nihilistic?!' Yuuri choked. Her permanently-smiling and kind godfather?

'Yes...he spent time elsewhere to recover from whatever happened to him as well in Shin Makoku for twenty years. That's what Bob, the Maou told me. Next thing I knew, Conrad came back, a powerful man with a new expression on his face that he faced death many times, I forbade him from looking at you with such a scary face, and Bob told me he has powerful enemies all of a sudden, and has to leave real quick! Miko was two months pregnant with you at the time...and the soul he has in possession...went to you.' Shouma continued. 'You're the reincarnation of Susanna Julia von Wincott, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.' Yuuri's eyes bulged as she gasped. She knew from Waltrana that Julia would have been chosen if only she didn't die from the war...but SHE'S **the** Julia?! 'The only ones in Shin Makoku to know of this, is Conrad, the Genshi Miko Ulrike, and us of the Christel Clan. This was to be Top Secret from the other side.'

'But understand this, Yuuri.' Shouma continued. 'You are you, and Julia is Julia. You are _not_ her.' he shook his head. 'Why else was the need to wait for twenty years for your soul to become pure before reincarnating for?' he said, patting Yuuri's head. 'You are you. Don't forget that.'

'Un...' Yuuri swallowed audibly while shaking. This, was quite the wrecking ball.

'I heard from Akisame that you're doing a great job Yuu-chan, and the decisions you made.' Miko smiled. 'We can't be anymore prouder.' Yuuri smiled while tears were freely flowing from her cheeks.

'Yeah. I have...a lot to do.' Yuuri croaked.

'Oh, and Yuu-chan, find a way to bring Wol-chan home OK? I want to meet my son-in-law!' Miko chirped happily. 'Or at least bring home videos or photos.'


	26. A Chaotic Visit

A Chaotic Visit

if any, training at Ryouzanpaku got rougher and rougher. Training is now taken seriously, even if Kenichi wept in horror from Akisame's new machines and constantly prayed to an altar in his room...with his picture on it, much to the Elder's amusement. Yuuri heard that not long ago, Shinpaku Alliance was attacked by a young girl specializing in Suiken, and her father...with an unknown yet powerful 'tumbling' martial art, determined to kill Kenichi. The Disciples are then told about the existence of Yami, who were the Anti-Thesis of Ryouzanpaku. Now that Kenichi's beaten their disciples(Asamiya Ryuuto, Li Raichi), a battle began to see whose disciple is better, thus launching the 'Disciple Wars'.

For his safety, Kenichi was told to leave Ryouzanpaku but he refused to leave. Shouri and Yuuri are OK to stay as they weren't known to the public. Since Kenichi stayed...his and Shouri's training became THREE TIMES HARDER than normal. Yuuri and Shouri too, incase their existence was known to the public. Shouri began working harder under Akisame's regime, knowing what fate awaited him after college, and began asking for offensive techniques, now learning Jujutsu and some Karate and Muay Thai. Yuuri kept on learning more under Shigure, no longer needing physical training as she 'cheated' in the other world. With school out of the way and paperwork can be done in one and a half day, she uses her long free days to train there. That, and she's getting better in her Kuremisago Style. These days, she trains on various weapons' use with Shigure, and getting better in accuracy and precision. She even learned the games Shigure used to play with as a child, and took her out on weekend 'Field Trips' to the forests.

On her return with Akisame to this world, she found a scroll containing a new set of techniques she copied and studied, before sneaking the scroll to Miu again.

However, Ki Training began for Yuuri, while Shouri was long-since aware of his Ki. Yuuri was also a Dou-Type Ki. Her teacher for this, is Kensei.

'Now then Yuuri-chan,' said Kensei. 'We'll start learning about Ki. Ki is the spirit of our bodies, and the energy that provides more power to our attacks through controlled breathing and movements by applying more force and impact. However, there are two types of Ki. Sei Ki, the Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. This type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. Through observation, Kenichi is a Sei-Type Fighter . Then there's the Dou, where you, Shouri-kun and Miu-chan are. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and rarely strays from the offensive. In some cases, they are even bestial after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki 'explode' after channelling it through a target to deal damage.'

'Now then, while I will train you how to access and control the flow of your Ki, actual application will be taught to you by Sakaki. I'm a Sei so application teaching of Dou is NOT my job.' Yuuri sweatdropped. Kensei began training her in how to make use of her Dou Ki and how to access and use it. BUT she has one question.

'Sensei, how come Miu's not learning Dou?' she asked Kensei. 'The Ki I'm sensing is my brother's and mine from training.'

'...Miu's Ki is beyond her control at this moment, that the Elder is taking it really slowly.' Kensei told her. 'Her Ki is too powerful but when she uses it, she loses control. A berserker if you will. She can't tell friend from foe.' he shook his head. 'It's too powerful so we're taking it real slow in her case, while you on the other hand, have great control, and your brother average.' he explained.

'Oh...'

'Well, now that you completed our one-week-long exercise, go to Sakaki now.'

'Hai~!' and Yuuri marched off to Sakaki. 'Sakaki-sensei! Application Time!'

'Oh? That was quick!' Sakaki whistled. Yuuri noted that Sakaki was nicer to her some days...and was Shouri#2 by a factor of 10. He taught her how to strengthen and increase her reserves of Dou Ki...and how to use it in fights. He said she should keep practicing, until she can do it for a whole day straight without tiring. For a week, she spent time with him.

One day, Yuuri took to bathing in the springs, with her bag always nearby...containing camera, film and spare batteries, as well as a camcorder, spare tapes and batteries. No telling for how long will she record in Shin Makoku after all, and she promised her family to bring some recording home. The string of her bag was always coiled around her hands...just incase. Whenever she takes a bath in the bathrub or hotsprings, she always wore a short nagajuban. And she always carried an extra bag with her at school with said items.

Right now, she is out on a beach. Field Trip. SUMMER FIELD TRIP.

'Shibuya...I know that we're on a field trip and all...' Ken twitched as his only friend was helping with the cooking...superhuman style. 'But why are you on the sidelines AND not having fun? We should be swimming! Building sand castles! Gathering shells or starfishes or something!' he squawked out as Yuuri was chopping the meat up like swiss cheese with a hot knife, and twirled said knife with expertise, tossed up more meat from the buckets that have yet to be chopped, and with her great skills, chopped them up without trouble whatsoever, and she separated meat from bone wowing the audience of her fellow cooks and teachers.

'Well, they said they needed an extra hand to feed forty-five people on time you know.' Yuuri giggled. 'So I went to help with the chopping, then it's done. They can do the rest.' she said as she took off her apron. Like all other girls, she's wearing the school swimsuit with her name on a white strip across her chest area, reading 'Shibuya Yuuri'. She was also wearing a pair of shorts, and sandals. 'Well, the cooking team can make lunch on time for us this way.'

'That's true...oh well! Fun time!' the two pair went out together. Since her birthday, Yuuri got more fans and admirers for her beauty and great grades among boys who were jealous that Ken always got to get close to her effortlessly. However, threatening Ken was out of the question because not only was Yuuri the school beauty, she's also the school's only fighter, and she defeated legions of thugs from other schools by herself without breaking a sweat, and all of them hospitalized to this day. Bullying Ken was tantamount to suicide. Rumors flew that they were a couple, only for Ken himself to dissolve the rumors.

'Are you crazy? She told me she has a fiancee! We're just friends you know!' now they're wondering who the mysterious fiancee is. That, and Yuuri...wore a freaking solid pure gold engagement ring on her left ring finger, studded with small sapphires. An indication that her fiancee was LOADED. She never took it off even in swimming lessons no matter what the teacher said. All Yuuri had to do, was 'instill terror' to shut her up. How she does it, he has no idea. Nobody bothered her about her ring since. Yuuri is in several ways, untouchable.

For now, their idea of fun is...diving in the deep lagoons. Yuuri wore her ring with her pendant so she'll never lose it.

Next thing she knew, she got flushed to the next world...found herself in a dark, sharp taste reeking strongly of grapes...GRAPES?! She bashed her way out and found herself in a liquor shop. 'W-why am I in a liquor shop?!' she choked out in disbelief before looking around. 'Shin Makoku...' she went out in the rain to be greeted by a hooded person.

'Your majesty! Thank goodness you're safe!' it was Gunter. 'Then again, you would be very safe, even unarmed.' he sighed as he took her back into the shop she came out of with two others, a bigger hood and a tiny one. It was Conrad and Greta.

'OK, be completely honest with me.' she said, noting their nervous and wary expressions. 'Are we being hunted? Are we in a hostile country?'

'No but your arrival is caused by another thing entirely. It's not Shinou through Ulrike this time.' said Gunter grimly. 'Someone else took you to this world.' Yuuri gasped at this. 'We came here because Ulrike located you here.'

'The humans are at unrest.' said Conrad. 'We're keeping an eye for two months now and we still don't know the details.' he said grimly as he gave her Morgif. 'Normally, we would send you home but we can't leave Greta alone in the castle. She is under your protection.'

'Of course!' Yuuri huffed. 'She's my daughter!' she then looked at Greta. 'I'll protect you, don't worry.' Greta nodded fretfully. 'Let's get back to the castle. Gunter, how much in danger, are we?' Gunter looked grim.

'I'd say we need every power we have just to get to the castle.' Yuuri smirked.

'Yosh. Let's go.'

'Yuuri...you have a plan?' Conrad asked Yuuri who nodded.

'Yeah. I learned a few tricks while I'm home.' Yuuri smiled. 'And being a halfling, my magic won't be affected by houjutsu right? We'll be fine!' the two men and Greta breathed relief.

'In that case...let's hurry.' Yuuri nodded as she touched Greta and a blue watery barrier appeared on her skin. She touched Gunter and Conrad with the same barrier over them. 'They're none-the-wiser we're untouchable. Come on!' they hurried out onto a horse, and they rode off, with Yuuri in front of Gunter and Greta in front of Conrad. As they rode, they felt something poke and bounce off them.

'Arrows! Thank Shinou for her majesty's spell!' Gunter choked. 'But they still feel like needle-pricks...'

'Hurry! If they shoot the horses, we're going home the hard way you know!' and light came from behind them.

'Fire?!' Conrad yelped. 'Houjutsu!'

'Of all things to choose it has to be fire!' Yuuri growled. 'The houses!' she teleported out of the horse.

'Your majesty!' Gunter cried in horror as the horses went white with light.

'I can't control or stop the horses!' Conrad cried. 'Yuuri!' he hollered in horror as they watched Yuuri fight off the masked people...

xxx

The Castle, some hours later...

'Yuuri...where's Yuuri?!' Wolfram demanded frantically to the horrified and dumbstruck trio who returned without Yuuri with grim expressions on their faces.

'She put a spell on our horses.' Greta whimpered. 'She stayed behind! We couldn't stop!'

'What?!'

'We can only trust in Yuuri.' Conrad choked out. 'She's a powerful fighter...she'll be fine.' his voice didn't sound fine...much to Gwendal and Wolfram's gaping faces of dread. Greta looked into the duffel bag Yuuri gave her.

'...what's this?' she blinked as she opened the bag to take out a camcorder. 'What're these things?'

'O-oh that? It's a device that records events into this machine.' Conrad told her with a forced smile as he took the camcorder and opened it. 'She must have brought it along. We should put it away...'

xxx

'Jeez...there's so many of you it's not even funny!' Yuuri grumbled as she used Majutsu to petrify their limbs, and took away their Houseki and weapons. 'Now then, time for a li'l interrogation!'

'You won't get us to talk!' one of the men snarled. Yuuri has a dark smile on her face.

'Ara ara...one word: Majutsu. I don't need your tongue at all!' and she placed a hand on the head of one of them and forced her magic in...and when she was done...

'You know, when I swore my oath as Queen, my oath to my country was: my people comes first before myself.' said Yuuri as she raised her hand. 'You threatened my men and one of whom my DAUGHTER.' she growled. 'Kindly become...living statues, OK?'

A terrified cacophony of screams echoed in the night. Yuuri left them in the streets as statues. 'Not good...I nearly killed them. Am I prone to the Path of Asura myself now?' she muttered. 'I guess...I can only console myself that it's my hands that gets stained. No one else.' Morgif began moaning to her. 'I know. But I still don't like killing if I can help it. I don't want to become a real monster.' she broke into a house, stole some clothes, snuck into the public baths to clean herself up, and upon getting dressed...she wrote a note and focused on her Maryoku's purpose.

Morgif biting a note appeared in front of her Retainers and slowly fell before them. Wolfram snatched the note in midair from his mouth and began reading, 'Protect Conrad no matter what. HE'S the one they want, not me. My death is just an optional bonus.' he said shakily. 'I will go to Small Shimaron and bring back what they want Conrad for and arrange for Ulrike to seal it away and hide it. If they get Conrad near this thing, a country will be wiped off the map. They want his arm. They must not get Conrad no matter what'...WHAT?!' he thundered in horror. Morgif was crying at being left behind.

'M-my...arm?' Conrad shook. The brothers and Gunter were frozen in horror.

'Ei! We better find her now!' Wolfram cried. 'She couldn't have gone far! The only place she knows is Shin Makoku! She's never been anywhere else!'

'I'd have done that if only her orders weren't clear!' Gwendal cried. 'We can't leave Conrad alone no matter what! If we are to do anything, we must be together!'

'I'm a Master Class Fighter!' Conrad snarled.

'Even a weak fighter can beat a strong one through a dirty, underhanded trick. That proves true time and again.' Gunter told him grimly. 'A country's destruction is at stake, whether it be ours, or a human nation. We cannot afford to be careless now. We must consult at the Shinou Temple for this.'

xxx

Shinou Temple...

Ulrike looked grim. 'So that's what they're after...' said Ulrike softly. 'I know of that. It's knowledge is passed on to every Genshi Miko orally.' she told the four of them. 'It is said that 4000 years ago, Shinou defeated a great evil. He divided it's power into four parts and sealed them into boxes. Four of Shinou's most trusted subordinates offered a part of themselves to be the key to these boxes. The Heart...The Eye...The Blood...and The Arm. These traits are then inherited by their descendants.' she told them. 'It's not just Sir Weller.' she said grimly as she eyed Gwendal and Wolfram as well. 'These four men are the ancestors of Weller, Voltaire, Wincott, and Bielefeld. This is the very reason why the three mazoku families are a status higher than the other nobility, and for the human Weller Family to be considered a friend of Shin Makoku since ancient times.'

'For the humans to have found out about this...someone has betrayed Shin Makoku's mostly guarded secrets, that only a select few knows.' she sighed. 'Her majesty who went out on her own to bring the boxes back...she can't do this alone. Right now...she is in Caloria.'

'C-Caloria...in just two hours...?' Wolfram choked weakly as he felt like jelly at that point.

'Yes. She prayed to Shinou to take her to Caloria through water.' Ulrike informed them. 'Please hurry.'


	27. Caloria the Port Town

Caloria, the Port Town

Yuuri coughed up water. She's in a public bathhouse...which is closed. 'And to think I just took a bath...meh, whatever.' she sighed as she squeezed her clothes and her hair dry before putting them back on. 'Better this than sea water and a wine barrel. I think the force is out to get me with practical jokes.' she grumbled as she wrapped up her hair and looked around. The baths were connected...to a hotel. A luxurious one at that. Grinning and up for mischief...she scoped out which rooms are occupied yet empty. Then she could steal clothes and she can modify it with magic. She modified her hair color into chestnut brown and her eyes dark brown so she can get around without raising up a stink. She roamed each room to steal a pair of shoes her size, and nice underwear and a dress. She modified it by changing the color into shades of green and white.

Upon sneaking out of the hotel, she began roaming the streets of Caloria for money, pickpocketing unsuspecting people in the streets using magic. She noted that even if she's the Maou, using magic here is...quite hard. She took great effort in focusing alone while in Shin Makoku, she can easily do it. It seems using Houseki she stole from Conrad's would-be killers will be handy. If Adalbert can use Houjutsu AND he's a mazoku, why can't she? She used a Houseki piece to access her powers with, and it's easier alright. But nasty if houjutsu is used on a pureblood. She got enough money to buy herself a sword, two daggers and a series of small knives. She bought a sword belt to hold her sword and daggers with, and a special belt for the small knives she bought. She also hid some in her boots and her sleeves.

Well-armed yet cost her almost all her money, she set out to pickpocket again in order to buy dinner and a hotel room, when she heard a familiar voice.

'Leave me alone! I don't really have money!'

'Come on punk, you got money, I know you do!'

'...why does this seem familiar?' Yuuri thought wryly as she remembered how she first met Ken. Ken stuck to her since that day. When she told her mother about it, her mother told her that a bond forms through simple acts of kindness. And she was right, Ken was a very good friend and they shared the same interests. She has to save him. Again. She simply walked slowly behind the men, earning her an incredulous look from her blonde friend, and she put them to sleep by using pressure points. 'Yo, this scene seems a little familiar, Ken-chan.'

'Y-Yuuri?' Ken croaked. 'But that get-up...' he looked at her from head-to-toe. He did a double-take.

'I'll explain later but for now, we better get you some decent clothes.' Yuuri giggled as she filched the money of the bullies. 'Come on now.'

'Yuuri, what's going on? One minute I'm in the lagoon with you, I got sucked into a whirlpool like you did and next thing I know, I'm on the beach in this place.' Ken said tiredly. 'Been looking for you too.'

'...it's a long story I had to tell Akisame-sensei when he got dragged with me to this world not long ago too.' Yuuri chuckled. 'For now, money is priority. I'm going to get money, buy you clothes, chuck you to a bathhouse, then we'll eat dinner before we find a hotel room. Sound good?'

'Yes please. You know more of this world than I do at any rate.' Ken sighed in relief. 'So...we're in another world. What is this, Kingdom Hearts?' he joked wryly. Yuuri snorted in amusement.

'No. If what happened to us is _anything_ like Kingdom Hearts, we'd have no home to go back to, you ninny.' she said wryly. And that, is a scary thought in itself considering traveling worlds IS possible for her as she's queen. 'By the way, do you know of English names to call yourself as an alias? My name here is a dangerous name...so I'll call myself Julia. You?'

'Hummm...I'll call myself Bertie then, Bert for short.' Yuuri sweatdropped. Oh well, easy to remember. She just didn't want to be reminded of _Adalbert_.

'Alright. Now then, on to priorities at hand!' Yuuri chirped as she pushed Ken into the alley. 'I'll be back with gold in ten minutes, so stay here!' and she ran off, and Ken knew she was robbing bystanders blind. Her hands were insanely fast after all, they didn't even feel a thing. By ten minutes, she's indeed, rich.

'Bertie, here's the thing: 1000 bronze coins to a silver, and 2500 silver to a gold coin. Only wealthy people possess mostly gold. I have 650 bronze and 900 silver in my pockets. This is enough to get all we want done, and enough money left over to travel.' Ken nodded. 'Oh, and here.' she handed him a Houseki.

'This thing is?' Ken blinked as he eyed the red crystal.

'It's Houseki. It allows humans to use magic. Just don't overdo it or you'll be really tired.' Yuuri warned him. 'And don't lose that rock, it's a rare item and I have five in my care here.'

'Right...I guess this is my weapon in this world.' Ken said sheepishly. 'Tell me about this world in our hotel room later, OK?'

xxx

Their priorities are all sorted out. Ken got new clothes, a nice bath, and the two of them ate a heavy dinner, before booking for a hotel room. Both of them were tired that night.

'Man...today was exhausting.' Ken said tiredly. 'But things went smoothly so far. Now, care to explain?'

'Right...I owe you that much. But first, how long will your hair dye last?' Yuuri asked him fretfully.

'A week...why? I dyed my hair yesterday before the field trip today.'

'Then we only have a week here. On the eighth day, we get the hell out of here.' Yuuri muttered. 'Ken-chan, please take everything I say seriously, OK? Because we need to work together to make this work. 7 days is a terribly short time for what I'm attempting to do.' she said grimly. 'In this world, there are two races, humans and mazoku. In this world, humans hate mazoku out of envy and fear, thus an extreme case of sour grapes followed by racial prejudice thus. Envy because of a mazoku's long lives and incredible beauty, and fear because of magic. Humans fear what they can't have or understand, same rules apply here. Mazoku hate humans for their prejudice and it's them who mostly starts war in a bid to kill all mazoku. A mazoku is recognizable by their incredible beauty, and unnatural coloring such as purple hair. And to humans, double-blacks, mazoku with black hair and black eyes are something they're extremely afraid of next to the Maou.' Ken nodded. 'Being seen with black hair and eyes is tantamount to public execution.'

'Got it.' Ken nodded. 'So what're you supposed to do?'

'I'm here...to prevent three countries from getting destroyed, because of a human country's utter STUPIDITY.' Yuuri ground out. 'I am the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, the youngest queen in history since I am chosen by Shinou when there's no candidate to be found in this world. So he looked for a candidate in Earth and that's me.' she said as she flared her power but not too much to be detectable outside the room. 'A human country I'm going to is called Small Shimaron. They got ahold of one of Shin Makoku's darkest secrets and located one. If they ever activate it...Small Shimaron, Caloria and Big Shimaron to some extent will suffer severe damage or possibly wiped off the map taking Caloria and Big Shimaron with it. The bad part is Shin Makoku, will take the fall. Humans will naturally blame US for the disaster and war will be unavoidable with the other nations ganging on us so I plan on stealing it back.'

'I see...' Ken frowned. 'Wait, you're the Maou right? How come you're doing this on your own, and not with some people?'

'I assigned them with other jobs. With my power I can do this on my own. They know of my capabilities, so I can operate solo.' Yuuri chirped. 'Let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.'

xxx

Next day...they went to the harbor to ask for directions to Small Shimaron but Yuuri found herself a reliable guy.

Said guy had a familiar pair of eyes. 'Aha! I found us a reliable helper!' Yuuri chirped. 'But for now, we better buy breakfast. We can't work on an empty stomach now, can we?'

'That's true...I hope that reliable guy stays and doesn't move though...' from afar, Yozak, disguised as an old man sneezed, before opening a pigeon letter.

**Yozak,**

**Her majesty has personally gone to Caloria for**  
**a self-imposed dangerous mission. Aid her as she**  
**knows full well of the situation in Shimaron before**  
**we ALL did. We will take measures as well.**

**Gwendal**

'Oh boy...what is the missy up to?' Yozak scratched his head as he pocketed the letter. He began looking for her as well. "No doubt the missy will be in disguise...now how to find her, eh?"

While Yuuri and Ken peacefully had breakfast, they had no idea Yozak left to find them. And that's how one pissed-off Yuuri saw the harbor. 'Yozak! Where the heck did he go, he was here a while ago!' she grunted in annoyance.

'Maybe he went to the little boy's room?' Ken suggested.

'We wait for five minutes!'

...thirty minutes passed by...

'That's a long leak.' said Ken wryly. 'And lunch is four hours away...yep, he went somewhere else.' Yuuri twitched.

'I'm sooo going to have Conrad increase his training when we get home after this job!' elsewhere, Yozak sneezed. 'Let's go look for an old man with white skin, blue eyes and white afro, that's him in disguise! Oh, he's tall and muscular too.' and the two teenagers ran for it. Everywhere and anywhere...until they...bumped into someone.

Said someone, was Adalbert. "Shit!"

'Hey! Watch it!' Adalbert scolded.

'Waah! We're sorry mister! We're looking for our runaway father!' Yuuri apologized with big, teary puppy dog eyes. 'Mama scared him off again!'

'Come on sister! He's probably at the harbor by now!' Ken cried, playing along and they ran off. Adalbert watched the teens go...and his eyes fell on the sword on the girl's waist.

'...a girl carrying a sword, not the boy? Hmmm...' not only that, the girl seemed FAMILIAR.

xxx

'Bertie? You can speak this world's language?' Yuuri blinked as Ken grinned.

'Thanks to your Houseki!'

'Ah, sou ka! Thanks for playing along by the way!' Yuuri chirped before her expression darkened. 'That man is SUPER dangerous. Don't give him any reason to get interested in you.'

'Who's that guy?'

'He is Adalbert von Grantz, a member of the noble Grantz Family. For some reason, even though he's a mazoku, I was told that he abandoned Shin Makoku out of anger. For what I don't know. And the second time I met him, he nearly killed me! On my first meeting, he wanted to take me away because he didn't want a Maou to come to Shin Makoku. He became hostile to me when I became the Maou.' Yuuri sighed. 'I really don't want to deal with him if I can help it!'

'OK, avoid macho beefy football guy in our priority list, done.' Ken gulped. 'I found our afro guy, 12 o'clock!' he cried as they looked up to see said guy jogging on the streets.

'Grandpa!' Yuuri glomped the bewildered old man. 'Papa ran away again!'(Yozak it's me! Play along!)

'That fool of a boy did again eh?' said Yozak, playing along. 'What did my daughter do this time?'

'Well, Mama nagged him to kingdom come about losing two gold over a bet and she wants him to work to get that two gold back!' Ken told him. 'But papa ran away, there's no way we'll get that two gold back now!'

'We better go to the harbor kiddies, I'll catch my idiot son-in-law or I'm not Jackson Taylor!' Yozak cried furiously, with the kids, impressed with his acting.

'Waaaah! Grandpaa!'

xxx

'OK your majesty, that was quite a stunt we pulled. I've never done that before!' Yozak said sheepishly as in a hotel room, Yozak removed his wig, showing his bright orange hair. Yuuri dispelled her Houjutsu disguise, being her normal self again. 'I got a love letter from Gwendal, so care to explain?' Yuuri took a deep breath, and explained the situation to him. That, and Adalbert is in Caloria...they bumped into him so they had to make that act to get away from the guy. 'Hoo, boy...so our target is Small Shimaron yes? You know where the box is your majesty?'

'Yes. We need to locate Nigel Maxine. You know this guy?' Yuuri asked Yozak.

'Uh yes, I know of him.' said Yozak. 'He's a high-ranking officer in Small Shimaron, and known as a suck up to the young king who hardly looks at him anyway.' Yuuri and Ken sweatdropped. 'I'll check out why Adalbert is here.' he said. 'You kids stay put for now. Her majesty's maryoku is easily sense-able, you're lucky he didn't find you out.'

'Heehee...it's thanks to this! Ta-daa!' Yuuri showed Yozak Houseki. 'That beefy jerk uses Houseki too right? My carrying of Houseki made my maryoku invisible to that beefy guy and to be double-sure, I suppressed myself.'

'Nice to see you're doing great precautions. Sir von Bielefeld is in a tizzy right now, wondering what happened to his soon-to-be-wife. Congrats by the way!' Yozak grinned. Ken just learned that Yuuri's fiancee, is of this world.

'Haha, thanks! But for now, we have three countries to save, a weapon of mass destruction to steal and prevent a potential war! I hope we can do this smoothly...so I'll help you out.' Yuuri used the Houseki to give him a disguise. A red-haired young man with green eyes in a ponytail with tanned skin. 'There! It'll last as long as I'm awake.' Yozak nodded.

'See you in a few and behave!' Yozak went to the windows and jumped out.

'Heee...so your fiancee is in this world...' Ken whistled. 'What's this guy like?'

'Wolfram neh? He's a Tsundere Hothead-' Ken sweatdropped. 'But he's a real man!' Yuuri sighed dreamily. 'A real man...in my standards that is. He is so kind too and his family already approved of our relationship but right now, I'm too young to marry. I'm 15 and my fiancee is 83 years old.'

'83?!'

'Well, he ages slow.' Yuuri giggled. 'He appears as a teenager like us, but he's 83 years old.'


	28. Found Out!

Found Out!

Yozak is now scoping out why Adalbert is in Caloria from a distance. "Let's see why's Adalbert here...his appearance is OK in human lands so he can wander freely. With his new skills he's learned from Conrad, he could sneak around quite easily and able to scale up walls...although these newfound skills, he PAID for with his fright, life and sanity, as he couldn't use the training machines in the castle, being a halfling and halflings have no maryoku. Although...he found Maxine...with the man after hours of stalking. "Aha! So he's in cahoots with her majesty's target! Lucky find~!" he grined. He went closer to eavesdrop.

'...yes, I've been suspecting for some time now about Norman Gilbit.' he heard Maxine say. 'Why is there no mention of his wife Flurin if they both got into an accident? There's been no mention of if she's alive or not. Same for Norman. They say he's wandering around like a masked phantom or something...so I'll be paying that estate a visit tonight!'

According to Yozak's intel, the Gilbits are long-standing feudal lord family of Caloria yet with some sneaking around and illegal entry, the family has some connection to the Wincott Family.

He returned to the hotel.

xxx

'So the target will harass Norman Gilbit tonight.' Yuuri mused with a thoughtful frown. 'No doubt Adalbert will come along since he's playing bodyguard to Maxine. We need to capture Maxine, and milk him for all he's worth so we can get to that box.'

'And how?' Yozak and Ken crowed together. 'Akisame is no longer here and he's our best interrogator so far...he's so good he's traumatized those three Prince Brothers for the next hundred years.' said the redhead. Yuuri and Ken sweatdropped, wondering how the hell did Akisame do that and manage to traumatize his SENIORS?.

'Well, being a nerd has it's uses.' Yuuri smiled. 'I learned a lot of tricks.'

'...that's something really mean to say, especially to yourself your majesty.' Yozak deadpanned.

'Well, that's what we're known as at school in our world.' said Ken. 'We became fast friends due to our interests in games and comic books since the day she saved me from delinquent muggers. We weren't exactly...normal teenagers interested in socializing and hanging out for fun, dating and going to other places like the other kids our age. Since we're nerds, we're pretty much outcasts in school.'

'That's kinda sad.' Yozak shook his head. 'If Wolfram came to Earth, he'd most likely burn down your school.'

'Hate to rain on his parade but we can't use majutsu in Earth. I tried.' Yuuri griped. 'My school is safe.' she said wryly. 'We better talk to Norman Gilbit and I got just the thing for an entry ticket.' she took out the pendant Conrad gave her. 'The crest of the Wincott Family.'

'Where'd you get that thing?' Ken blinked. 'I thought you bought it from some accessory shop in Earth so I didn't bother asking. I had no idea it's valuable over here!'

'Well, my godfather gave it to me on my first night in this world after they dropped the title of Maou on my lap. It's something I yelled at them for, for hours.' Yuuri chuckled. 'Let's go. We're posing as officials!'

xxx

Gilbit Estate Gates...

'Pardon us, we have no idea you have the Wincott Family Crest...please come in.' said the guard as he let them in, while the other guided them to a vast dining room. They were told to wait by the guard who left.

'...talk about secretive measures.' Yozak said wryly. 'I'm suspecting something about Norman for a while myself. Nobody knows what happened to those two since this 'big accident'.' he said as he made quote marks in the air.

'Possibilities that this accident made Norman so disfigured he took to being our masked caper, or he died so his wife IS the masked caper.' Ken concluded.

'Exactly.' said Yozak. 'Now, we make our intentions clear that we're staking out this place to catch Maxine tonight.' soon, 'Norman Gilbit' is being followed by an elderly butler.

'...I shall speak for my young master.' said the butler. 'He has fallen ill thus lost his voice,' he said. 'Who are you people?'

'You can call me...the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku,' Yozak and Ken's jaws dropped as Yuuri dropped her disguise, much to the butler's shock. 'Yuuri Shibuya.'

'T-The Maou?!' the butler choked in disbelief. 'What would the Maou be doing all the way out here your majesty? O-of course, only a mazoku would have the Wincott Family crest...'

'Not hostile to mazoku and double-blacks, I see...so I can safely elaborate.' said Yuuri. 'Sir Gilbit, we wish to stake out your estate tonight, as our target will be paying you a visit tonight, for suspecting this house. I got intel that he wishes to see who's under that mask as the circumstances is too strange indeed. However...those suspicions will be undetermined, as we are to capture this man after some trouble, so I wish to apologize and pay for repairs in advance.' she said as she took out a money pouch. 'Nigel Maxine, a high officer in Shimaron, suck-up extraordinaire has a problematic bodyguard who is the reason for damages later as there will be...fighting...in this house...during our operation. Either way, we will both win. This suck-up will be off your back as his mission is not an official mission as it is not a direct order from Shimaron and we get our target. What say you?'

'...very well.' said the butler. 'We agree to lend you our estate. But we wish to know why are you after Maxine for your majesty.' Yuuri sighed.

'Let's just say that what this IDIOT possessed in his hands in a bid to suck up to the Kings of Shimaron, it can destroy Shimaron and Caloria will be severely damaged or destroyed with it, wiping three nations off the map and killing off millions of people.' The butler squawked and they heard a feminine gasp of horror. 'There's no way Maxine can control it despite his delusions that he can. And if this thing is activated, destroying said places, humans will think we mazoku did it, thus a war will start to so-call avenge the destruction of Shimaron and Caloria...when we didn't do anything in the first place.' Yuuri grunted. 'War is the last thing I want and this ambitious fool will be the one triggering it if we don't get to him on time.'

'I see...' the butler stammered out in fright, his skin sheet pale. 'Now that Caloria is also at stake, there is no way we can leave this alone as well. We wish to cooperate.'

'Yes...the country my husband died to protect...' 'Norman' removed his mask to reveal a blue haired and blonde young woman. 'I will not allow this!'

'Lady Flurin Gilbit.' Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement. 'Nice to know you're not playing 'phantom' anymore.' she smiled. 'But why are you wearing a mask in the first place?' Flurin had a sour look on her face.

'...women are not allowed to inherit property or any positions of power. It's a rule placed by Shimaron so only men will have real power in the days of hostile successions. It's a sexist rule Belar I made 400 years ago.' she said darkly. 'And my late husband and I have no children. Caloria is originally the Wincott Family land since ancient times before humans drove them out. I am a descendant of the Wincott family myself although my mazoku blood is so diluted, I'm not even a halfling.' she chuckled in bemusement, shaking her head. 'But nonetheless, my features are still unnatural to humans.' she said as she played with a lock of her hair. 'Even my marriage is a secret and I never once showed myself in our gardens.'

'I see...then do you wish for our protection Lady Flurin?' Yuuri offered Flurin.

'Iie, there's no need.' Flurin politely shook her head. 'My people are loyal to my family because Norman was a truly kind lord to Caloria. They'd sooner keep quiet than sell me.'

'Very well.'

xxx

'So we got their assistance.' said Ken as they were in the guest rooms. 'All we can do now is wait.'

'Yeah. It'll be a loooong wait.' said Yozak wryly. 'I'll send a letter to the castle.' he said as he left the room.

'It'll be an interesting night tonight.' said Yuuri as she changed into pants and a shirt with houjutsu. 'Ken, I'll ask you to secure Maxine with Yozak. I'll deal with Adalbert myself.'

xxx

Some hours later...

On a ship heading for Caloria...Gunter received a letter from Yozak.

'We're almost there...your majesty.' he muttered.

'What did she say?' Wolfram stammered weakly while hovering over the ocean, ready to puke.

'They found the target who possesses the box. They're planning on capturing him now in the Gilbit Family Estate, a family loyal to the Wincott Family.' Gunter explained to him. 'They'll be fighting Adalbert if they have to as well.'

'Adalbert?! Dammit, can't this ship hurry up?!' Wolfram swore angrily before throwing up.

'We're 8 more hours away from Caloria...'

xxx

Before that, however...they waited patiently for night to fall. All inhabitants of the house had an early dinner at sundown, and all maids quickly sent home after cleaning up, due to an incoming threat to the mansion. Yuuri took to disguising _as_ the maid with Ken crossdressing for the part, Yozak took to disguising as a bodyguard.

'Jeez, I can disguise as a maid too!' Yozak pouted.

'Right now, it'll be an epic fail on your part.' Yuuri drawled as she looked at Yozak's well-developed muscles that seemed harder and more pronounced than ever. 'How long has it been before this trouble started? At home, it was two months and eleven days.'

'I'd say six months went by here.' said Yozak. 'Time here is faster than yours.'

'Half a year? Uwaaa, I'm shocked!' Ken squawked. 'You're actually older than me now Yuuri-chan?'

'Nah, time doesn't pass for me here until my permanent stay here in this world when I'm 19.' 'Yuuri sighed. 'I still have ties to earth, so my time advances only in Earth. I had my sixteenth birthday and healing sleep over there upon shifting to become a mazoku. I'm a halfling and halflings can choose what they want to be at 16. In short, I'll age as slowly as any mazoku starting now. By the time you're a hundred, I'll just appear as if I'm 18 years old. That's why when I'm 19 I can't go back home to Earth anymore.'

'Do your parents know?!'

'They know. My family turned out to be mazoku too anyway and mom's a human. I got the family history taught to me.' Yuuri griped. 'It's a long story and I got a bone to pick with Conrad when I get home.'

'NOW what'd captain do?' Yozak muttered as they started playing their roles. Yuuri was the chef of the day, with Ken being the personal maid. They had dinner in advance, but of course, they are to have their 'fake dinner' at the usual schedule as that's when Maxine and Adalbert will come in. They are supposed to be 'caught with their pants down'. Although...

'For a fake dinner, isn't this too extravagant?!' Flurin squawked as she looked at the dishes arranged beautifully with great aesthetic taste. Smells good too!

'Well, you ARE lord of Caloria and aren't lords supposed to have it fancy?' Yozak told her.

'Eh no, my husband and I like things simple!'

'Well for now, have it fancy.' said Ken. 'It's all part of the act remember?'

'But I never heard of a Maou who can cook so superbly...' Flurin blushed. 'Or any royalty for that matter!'

'It's something we learn at a young age...well, some of us do.' Ken chuckled as they waited patiently until the gates opened.

This.

Is.

It.


	29. Football Guy and the Queen

Football Guy and the Queen

At the gates...

The guards were thinking, "Royal Warrant of Inspection my ass, we got reliable intel that you're doing this on your own to suck up!" the guards were aware of the act that their Lady Flurin and her guests cooked up in a bid to catch Maxine. Years of practice of keeping a straight face sure bore fruit tonight. They just hoped that their lady will be OK. She is a very kind ruler to all of Caloria, loved by all and they'll be damned if anything happens to her, and she is replaced by a tyrant like other human nations. If that happens, Caloria's future is very bleak indeed.

By the door, a maid was wiping painting frames with polish was the sight that greeted the Shimaron group before approaching her.

'Where is Lord Gilbit?' Maxine demanded from the maid who faced them as calmly as she could and Adalbert felt himself have a deja vu when he saw the girl's face.

'The Master is having dinner, er...?'

'I'm the Investigator of Shimaron, Nigel Maxine. Show me to the Dining Hall.'

'Yes sir.' said the maid, putting the cloth and polish down. 'This way please.' she guided them to the dining room to the left corner not far from where she was polishing. She knocked thrice.

'Enter.' spoke the elderly butler from inside.

'Master, some investigator from Shimaron has arrived...' said the maid. 'Will you entertain them?'

'Not even a letter of announcement that they'll come, they're rude as usual!' the butler huffed loudly, really wanting to express how unhappy he was with Shimaron. Rudeness aside, they're unbearable. 'Let them in so we can be done with it!' The maid opened the door wide to let Maxine in. Yuuri waited until down to the last man, was in.

'You're being quite rude, old man. You're rude to authority so perhaps, I may rediscipline you?' Maxine sneered as they felt powerful killing intent from behind. The maid.

'It's YOU who's rude Maxine...' in a flash, all of them are tied up tightly with metal wires. 'Caught the prey.'

'You're no ordinary maid!' Adalbert grunted. 'What are you?!'

'Sometimes I'm an innocent flower girl. Sometimes I'm the daughter of a runaway father and sometimes I'm a maid of an estate.' Ken sweatdropped. Why is she quoting Cutey Honey? 'But you know me very well Adalbert. You DID try to kill me once!' the maid walked in front of them with her disguise slowly disappearing to reveal Yuuri in her finery. a.k.a what she usually dresses as in the Kingdom, her uniform. Ken stared at her uniform of choice. She's doing Gundam SEED Cosplay of a ZAFT White Uniform. Then again...it suits her.

'The 27th Maou, Yuuri!' Adalbert gasped with wide eyes. 'So Caloria is consorting with Shin Makoku now?'

'So says a _mazoku noble_ in cahoots with a bunch of racist men.' Yuuri drawled snidely, much to the surprise of the humans as she walked towards Maxine. 'Now then, I want something from Mr. Cropped Pony!'

'What are you going to do to me?!' Maxine demanded as Yuuri placed her hand over his head.

'Get something I want...your head!' Maxine paled in horror as Yuuri fished the information she needed from him. She knows where the box is. 'Now then...I implanted insurance within your heads. Should you threaten Caloria or even speak of Caloria's cooperation with Shin Makoku, you'll become a mental baby for a week. Every attempt will DOUBLE my curse.' Maxine and his men paled. 'Surely you don't wanna be humiliated in front of important officials now do you?' she smiled innocently and talked so sweetly it was scary. 'Oh yes! And one more thing...' she turned Maxine and his crew into...transsexuals with big breasts the size of watermelons.

'W-WHAAAA?!'

'Oh my god, I'm gonna puke.' Ken went blue. Yozak went green. Flurin fainted and had to be caught by her butler, ensuring her mask doesn't fall.

'For threatening MY PEOPLE, that's your punishment, Maxine. You soldiers!' Yuuri pointed at the men near Adalbert. 'Your punishment is linked to him! My curse will only be lifted if Maxine finds true love despite his curse. Then again, considering his _pleasing personality_, you'll be stuck with it for years.' the soldiers were horrified.

'No!'

'Please spare us!'

'I have a wife and child at home!' they wailed while begging her for mercy.

'You should have thought of that when you found something forbidden by Shin Makoku.' Yuuri sneered. 'They're forbidden for four thousand years by the Original King Shinou for a reason. Whoever gave you the delusion that you can control it by simply having the key, you got another thing coming morons! A great evil will be unleashed, powerful enough to destroy a fourth of the world! Bye-bye Shimaron and the unfortunate human countries near it!' she snarled coldly. 'Millions of innocents will die by your stupidity alone! My punishment is in effect! Immediately!' blue light circled around their heads and went in. 'Now then, I'll chuck you to a random part of the human nations. Good luck with your curse!' and they were gone with a clap of her hands. She insured that they were in Banderbia, far away from their hiding place of the box.

'So you can use majutsu in the human nations...as expected of the Maou.' Adalbert snorted. He was inwardly glad that he didn't get that humiliating curse.

'Adalbert...were you the one who told Maxine about the boxes?' Yuuri asked him stiffly.

'So what if I did? It'd be better if the mazoku are to be wiped out like the sheep you are.' Adalbert spat. 'You're nothing but sheep!' he cried angrily. 'Sheep with no free will heading for slaughter on the whims of your shepherd!'

'Adalbert, that's going too far!' Yozak snapped. 'Her majesty is not like the previous monarch! Shin Makoku has seen better days in the few months she started! She's not like...them!'

'Who's them...?' Yuuri asked him curiously.

'Sigh...it's a long story li'l missy but that's the reason Adalbert abandoned Shin Makoku and became the way he is now.' Yozak sighed. 'Sooo what do we do with Adalbert?'

'A Mazoku Noble is subject to the highest authority of his family. The only time a Maou is allowed to judge them is when they did terrible crimes.' Yuuri recited. 'Adalbert, I don't know what happened to make you this way, but I'll ask again...did you tell Maxine about the boxes? I don't think people outside the three Aristocrats would know about the boxes so where did you learn of it?'

'It's in the historical records of the Weller Family's abandoned mansions in Shimaron.' said Adalbert. 'Belar I found information about the four boxes forbidden by Shinou and he all rounded up every Weller Family member, save for one...Dunheely Weller who was at the time, Cheri's lover and their son Conrad. Belar I believed that the current head, Dunheely's eldest brother Ricardo has the left arm. He invaded Small Shimaron for the destruction of the Weller Family but Ricardo cut off his left arm and tossed it into the sea, lost forever. He in turn, died from blood loss before he could kill Belar I for his crimes. In his anger, Belar I killed the rest of the Wellers now that the 'left arm' is lost forever. Maxine found those very records and Belar I's diary...'

'Leading to our current situation now.' Ken shook his head.

'So there's no traitor in Shin Makoku. They found that information by chance.' Yuuri muttered. 'Adalbert, I will leave your punishment in the hands of of the Grantz Family as your crime has yet to reach National Treason that required my authority anyway. This is out of my hands. I'll send you to a random part of the human lands as well.' and Adalbert found himself gone.

'Sooo about the Captain your majesty...' Yozak croaked. 'Does he have the arm?'

'...I hope not...according to the story my father taught me, Shinou had his most trusted subordinates offer a part of themselves as keys to these boxes, and these traits will pass on their descendants. Adalbert no doubt sold Conrad to Maxine, hence the attack of the Houjutsu users in Shin Makoku. That and Conrad is the only Weller he knew no doubt. Belar I killed off the family, I don't know what happened to Dunheely so that leaves Conrad who is also a legitimate heir to the throne of Small Shimaron. I wonder if he knows that...at any rate, we better go to the hiding place of the box. I know where it is. But we'll get to it tomorrow. It's been a long day.'

'One down three more to go.' Flurin commented wearily. 'I hope we find the rest soon. Um by the way...Adalbert hated Shin Makoku but he sure talked to Queen Yuuri and gave up information easily...'

'Well, it's hard to say no to the young miss.' Yozak grinned sheepishly. 'I'd know from experience.'

'Yozak...do you want me to tell Conrad to triple your training?' Yuuri smiled pleasantly with a black aura flaring around her.

'Eep! I didn't say anything!' Yozak squeaked in fear as he hid behind Flurin's chair. Everyone else sweatdropped.

'Ehehehe...it's been a long night, so please spend the night in my home before you make that journey tomorrow.' Flurin offered with a smile. 'It's the least I can do for Queen Yuuri who protected my city.'

'Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Flurin.' Yuuri curtsied. 'We have a tough road ahead of us.'

'Well, I'll send a letter to Gunter and Gwendal.' said Yozak. 'Gwendal is keeping an eye on Conrad on your orders, and Gunter and Wolfram are heading here to Caloria. They'll be here in the morning tomorrow.' Yuuri lit up at this.

'Really?!' Yozak laughed at her expression.

'Really. Well, you two better behave...we ARE guests in a pretty lady's house after all!' Yozak grinned with wiggling eyebrows as Yuuri flushed.

'YOZAK!'

'My...her majesty sure is an interesting person.' Flurin giggled. 'I've never met a royal like her before!'

'Well, that's because she's a commoner chosen to be Queen by Shinou for her character and capabilities.' Ken told her. 'She's a good queen who grew up in a good environment. She's not like any royalty you know thus.'

'I see. Well, other rulers should learn from her then.'

xxx

During the night, on a ship...Gunter received another pigeon from Yozak. 'I hope it's good news...'

Shin Makoku got that same letter by sunrise. Yozak sent two copies of his letter to both parties. It's just addressed to different people.

_Sir von Christ/Bielefeld_

_We got what we want from the target. We will go to_  
_the location where Maxine hid the box. Boy, the young_  
_miss was scary tonight. Lesson learned: do NOT threaten_  
_'her people'. For targeting Conrad, she turned Maxine and_  
_his goons into transsexuals with Houjutsu(she acquired some_  
_Houseki), only to be gone if Maxine finds true love despite his_  
_curse. And to protect Caloria, she cursed them into becoming_  
_Mental Babies for a week which will double per attempt, if they_  
_ever attempted to rat Caloria out for cooperating with us. We_  
_have an ally in Caloria now due to this. We will wait for you_  
_at the Gilbit Estate in Caloria tomorrow, so our party can find_  
_the box. Oh yes, there's no traitor in Shin Makoku. The information_  
_Maxine got about the boxes and the massacre of the Weller Family_  
_was from Belar I's diary. Adalbert, getting wind of this, went to see_  
_how things will turn out, hoping the box can 'wipe out the mindless_  
_sheep'-us. He's still bitter about...you know. Her Majesty left his_  
_punishment in the hands of the Grantz Family since his crime isn't_  
_that big. For now, we have yet to hear the missy's story. Her family_  
_somehow knows about the boxes...which is why she's the most_  
_informed at the moment. She got 'that talk' on her sixteenth birthday._

_Sir von Voltaire_

_We got what we want from the target. We will go to_  
_the location where Maxine hid the box. Boy, the young_  
_miss was scary tonight. Lesson learned: do NOT threaten_  
_'her people'. For targeting Conrad, she turned Maxine and_  
_his goons into transsexuals with Houjutsu(she acquired some_  
_Houseki), only to be gone if Maxine finds true love despite his_  
_curse. And to protect Caloria, she cursed them into becoming_  
_Mental Babies for a week which will double per attempt, if they_  
_ever attempted to rat Caloria out for cooperating with us. We_  
_have an ally in Caloria now due to this. We will wait for Sirs von_  
_Christ and Bielefeld to the Gilbit Estate tomorrow, so our party_  
_can find the box. Oh yes, there's no traitor in Shin Makoku._  
_The information Maxine got about the boxes and the massacre_  
_of the Weller Family was from Belar I's diary. Adalbert, getting_  
_wind of this, went to see how things will turn out, hoping the_  
_box can 'wipe out the mindless sheep'-us. He's still bitter about..._  
_you know. Her Majesty left his punishment in the hands of the_  
_Grantz Family since his crime isn't that big. For now, we have yet_  
_to hear the missy's story. Her family somehow knows about the_  
_boxes...which is why she's the most informed at the moment._  
_She got 'that talk' on her sixteenth birthday._


	30. Reunion of the Lovers

Reunion of the Lovers

Shin Makoku...

'Conrad, do you know anything about the massacre of the Weller Family?' Gwendal asked Conrad who read the letter after Gwendal was done with it.

'No...father never bothered to tell me about it.' said Conrad as he put the letter down, 'I grew up traveling all my life, rescuing my fellow halflings from Nameless Villages after I'm old enough to leave mother. Now we know why.' he sighed as he placed the letter back on the table.

'Once they secure the box, we no longer have anything to worry about. Your arm can possibly be the key to our target box, so be careful, even if we have the box in our custody.' Gwendal told him. 'They may try again on other boxes.'

'I know. I just hate myself right now.' Conrad said sulkily. 'I should be protecting Yuuri...not the other way around.'

'She's a grown girl Conrad. And she knows her priorities for the sake of Shin Makoku.' Gwendal reassured him. 'And her people...come first before herself. It's a vow Akisame said she took.'

'I hate that vow already.' Conrad said wearily as he went to the window to look. 'Yuuri...' Gwendal glanced at his brother and sighed. A distraction is in order.

'Well, we'll get nothing other than this letter...help me and Greta train?'

xxx

Caloria, that morning...

Gunter and Wolfram arrived on land, with Wolfram shaky from his seasickness. 'Uggh...l-land at last...' Wolfram croaked out as he leaned on a tree for comfort. He was still nauseated from the trip. A tired and hungry Wolfram is a ticking bomb. This Gunter knew too well in the years he worked with the young man.

'I know you're tired, but we must hurry to her majesty.' Gunter told him. 'She will make you feel better again so you can rest better.'

'Can she even use magic in human lands?'

'Well...we'd know when we get there.' said Gunter as he put on his hood and Wolfram's hood. 'Ride with me for now.' He helped Wolfram up on the horse before climbing on as well, and they rode for Caloria. Upon getting to the city, they looked around for Yozak in his old man costume by the harbor, waiting for them on a horse.

'You're finally here.' Yozak grinned. 'Her majesty cooked up splendid breakfast to look forward to so we'd best hurry.'

'H-her majesty? Cook?!' Gunter choked as if he heard a scandal. 'What about servants or eating out in a restaurant?!'

'Well, we're shacking at the Gilbit Estate and due to our plans, we sent every servant home for their safety for two days, and the only cook in the house thus is the young missy.' Yozak explained as they rode for the estate. 'Besides, cooking is a skill a wife must have, right?' he cackled. 'You heard me, right Sir von Bielefeld?' Wolfram tried to picture Yuuri cooking complete with an apron in an imaginary kitchen. He wondered what her cooking tasted like.

'Don't tease me!'

xxx

Gilbit Estate...

They parked their horses in the garden, before going inside the mansion. Yozak led them to the living room where Flurin, her butler and Ken waited for them.

'They're here.' said Yozak. 'Her majesty's not done yet eh?'

'Hey, she just started ten minutes ago you know.' Ken sweatdropped. 'Food doesn't cook that quick.'

'Erm kindly introduce us?' Gunter asked Yozak.

'Right...the blonde kid is Ken Murata, another accidental case next to Akisame.' said Yozak as Gunter and Wolfram gaped at Ken who looked sheepish. 'He is her majesty's classmate in school and best friend at home. Then the lady is Lady Flurin Gilbit of Caloria. She is the lord of Caloria while posing as Norman, her late husband as Shimaron put in really sexist laws. And the gramps is her butler and aide Fanran. Guys, these two are the missy's two out of four Retainers. Sir Gunter von Christ and Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld. Gunter's her Advisor and teacher and Wolfram is her fiancee.'

'Heee...I get to meet Yuuri's mysterious fiancee! Oh man, the other kids at home will be on a tizzy!' Ken grinned while rubbing his hands. 'Yuuri's a popular girl at home for her looks and brains. Many guys wanted to be her boyfriend but when they started pulling the moves, she beats the crap out of them and flaunts around her engagement ring, telling everyone she's already engaged to her Mr. 'I do'. She never takes it off even under threat of confiscation by teachers.'

'Really? Yuuri wore my ring?' Wolfram blinked before looking flattered. 'And what do you mean threat of confiscation?!' he demanded all of a sudden.

'School rules is that no expensive jewelry allowed due to danger of students stealing from each other on some occasions, and her ring is really beautiful and valuable.' Ken explained. 'Engagement ring aside, it'll fetch a lot of money and the temptation is there for kids with naughty hands. She wears it on her neck with her pendant every swimming lessons and guards it fiercely while making it known she's taken.'

'Really...?'

'Ahhh...young love.' Flurin sighed dreamily. 'Or maybe not...how old are you? I hear Yuuri is sixteen due to being a halfling...'

'Hey, I'm young by standards as a pureblood.' Wolfram grumbled. 'I'm 83!' Flurin did a double-take.

'You're older than my butler?!'

'What's this about age?' Yuuri chuckled as she teleported her way in. 'Breakfast is ready.' she chirped while dressed like a cafeteria lady before her clothes changed into her uniform.

'Your majesty!' Gunter exclaimed in amazement. 'You've grown skillful with majutsu?'

'I've done a lot of studying at home Gunter.' Yuuri smiled as she went to Wolfram and kissing him was her idea of a greeting and Wolfram in kind, practically hugged her tightly. When he let go, she said. 'Oh, I'm using Houjutsu, not Majutsu.'

'Ehhh?!'

'Hey, using majutsu on human lands is hard you know!' Yuuri complained. 'It takes me more than ten seconds for a simple spell alone!'

'Wait...ten seconds?' Wolfram gasped. 'We can't even use majutsu but you can?' he croaked as Yuuri placed her hand on his head wherein soon, a glowing green ball of energy appeared on his head, healing him of seasickness. Something he was grateful for and she was attentive to him.

'Annisina's training machines help.' Yuuri giggled. 'I guess it just depends on the level of maryoku one has.'

'But overdoing it will cause quite a strain.' Ken told her as his glasses shone. 'Right now, houjutsu is safer for you.'

xxx

Dining Hall...well...WOW. Japanese Cuisine. Soup's different though. It was egg drop soup. Everything else were Oyakodon(without the rice), and sweet and sour fish with vegetables.

"Yuuri's cooking..." Wolfram swallowed. Gunter was having similar thoughts except it was 'Her majesty'.

'Let's eat! Last night's fake dinner was delicious, breakfast should be just as tasty!' Flurin chirped happily as they took their places around the table. They began eating and to Wolfram and Gunter's delight, it IS delicious!

'W-wow...'

'This is wonderful! Her majesty is even better than the palace cooks!' Gunter sobbed comically.

'Well...with Akisame for a teacher, of course I'd be good in cooking.' Yuuri giggled. 'That guy is good in anything. So how'd you like it?'

'Yuuri, will you cook for me from now on?' Wolfram asked Yuuri who laughed.

'Oh my! As long as it's you!'

'They're lovey-dovey now...' Yozak sweatdropped.

'Wolfram better not upset her man,' Ken whispered to the orange head. 'She's very scary when she's mad. I'm still having nightmares as it is.'

'...what'd she do?'

'I'll tell you after breakfast.' Yozak decided he might lose his appetite if he knew now, so might as well enjoy! After a delicious meal where Yuuri banished the empty dishes to the kitchens, they started talking in the living room.

'Well then...we're in for a long story-telling.' said Yozak. 'Your majesty, you know where the box is, right?'

'Yes. We better get to it fast. Sure it's in Maxine's control but if people find out about my penalty, a troublesome character might take control of the box.' Yuuri muttered. 'It's not far from Caloria.' the prospect horrified Flurin. 'Somehow, he always takes it with him no matter where he goes, since he was hunting down Conrad. This is a golden opportunity we must NOT miss. It's hidden in a cave five hours northeast. We'll be getting it on foot. It's not guarded so come on!'

'Oh crap, that really IS a good opportunity...by the way, where'd you dump the trannies?' Ken asked Yuuri.

'Oh, I dumped them in Banderbia...smack dab in Morgif's springs.' Yozak and Wolfram winced, remembering about the springs' curse.

'Ouch...Morgif's power still influences those springs last I checked.' Yozak shuddered. 'Only her majesty skinny dipping can withstand that spring. Everyone else will be painfully scalded whether clothed or not. And she put him where she found Morgif where it's ten minutes away from the entrance?' he squeaked as he shuddered.

'Pretty much it...' Yuuri's expression changed. Her scary self was out. 'Amputating and killing my godfather and mentor, involving my daughter along as well as potentially causing deaths of millions...death is too quick and not really satisfying...because if you die, you'll never really learn.'

'Scary...' Ken squeaked while sweating buckets. Especially when Yuuri began emitting her Dou Ki, which was horrifyingly strong.

'W-what's that?' Flurin squeaked as Ken practically shielded her with his body.

'If she's really mad she gets like that!' Ken shivered. 'If no one can stop her, it's ideal to run for the hills and never look back!'

'Y-young missy, control your spirit please!' Yozak choked. 'The last thing we need is a berserker!' he wailed at the pissed-off Queen. Wolfram and Gunter knew how dangerous this is. Since Yuuri and Akisame left, Conrad trained them all like hell, and taught them martial arts. And what are Dou and Sei Ki.

Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak were Sei, while Conrad, Wolfram and Greta were Dou. While there's nothing wrong with Sei, the problem in Dou is that their power relies in their emotional states, especially anger. Anger in turn leads to berserker states if the emotions overwhelmed the fighter and becomes a danger to everyone around them. Wolfram did what he does best. He approached Yuuri in such a state, and kissed her deeply, startling her.

'Calm down now?'

'Eh? Uh...what happened?'

'...nothing.' Wolfram shrugged. He took her to his arms. 'Well, we better prepare for that trip.'

xxx

Five hours...is nothing to these people now, save for Ken who took to flying, riding on a stick powered by houjutsu to catch up with the others who easily scaled the terrain effortlessly. Ken was impressed, making him wonder how the hell does Ryouzanpaku train them? They got to the cave...and for these guys, it really IS five hours away when in fact, for a normal person, it's nine hours due to the climbing needed more than hiking! Superhumans, sheesh!

'Man...if we weren't trained, it'll take us nine hours to get here.' Yozak beamed. 'With our training, it cut half the time off!'

'All the better.' said Yuuri. 'Ken, how are you? We high-sped up here and you're using Houjutsu...'

'Hey, I'm stronger than I look.' Ken pouted. 'Besides, until we became friends, I was always running for my life. Somehow I'm always a bully magnet.' he sighed. 'All that running trained me in a way. I can still use Houjutsu for six more hours. After that, somebody carry me.'

'Mou...' the trip down was tougher due to the box. They had to be careful and in the end, Ken had to ride inside the box by the time they reached Caloria because he was so tired. They spent another night in Flurin's estate due to his state and Yuuri practically stuffed him with food using magic. Spoon-feeding is out of the question with Wolfram nearby.

'Hey, Yuuri...' Wolfram spoke to her that night in bed. Yuuri was snuggling to her fiancee for his gentle hugs.

'What is it?'

'...what are those things you brought over?' Wolfram asked her. 'Conrad said they can record events...'

'Yes...and even turn events into pictures.' Yuuri said with a soft smile. 'My parents wants to see you in some way. They wanted to get to know the man I love. It took a while for my brother to finally let me go.' she giggled. 'Sister-complex. Be glad you can't go to Earth now.'

'If I can, I have to face him you know.' Wolfram told her. 'I know what he thinks. Am I worthy of you? Am I strong enough for you? Stuff like that.'

'What matters is over here.' Yuuri poked his heart with her finger. 'I don't care about anything else.'

'Yuuri...' Wolfram purred as he kissed her head. 'I missed you.'

'I miss you too. It's probably worse for you since time here is faster than home.' Yuuri looked up at him. 'I'm sorry.' and she reached for his face, caressing it.

'It's OK. We have a millennia or two. What's a few months?' The shadowy silhouettes of their bodies joined together and Wolfram pinned her down...so much for 'limitations'.

xxx

'Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Flurin.' Yuuri bowed to Flurin.

'It's alright your majesty.' Flurin smiled. 'I'm just glad the worst is over. But we'll try to work on finding more information about the boxes as well.'

'We would appreciate that.'

'Oh yes...Fanran.' said Flurin as Fanran bore a silver tray with a gift-wrapped box in it. 'Please take this. This is my only opportunity to return it to Shin Makoku.'

'What is it?' Gunter asked her as he took it from Fanran.

'...it's the Wincott Poison.' said Flurin as the mazoku paled. 'It's in my family for generations. When the Wincotts were driven away by the humans, we, their halfling descendants remained to rule Caloria in their stead, serving as proxy rulers. That is why here in Caloria...we are a country full of diluted halflings as we married only humans. We hid the fact that we have mazoku blood in order to remain here. But my husband discovered this poison and he was deathly afraid of it. As much as he wants it destroyed, he also knows of our duty to family. It's a 3100 year old poison so please, be careful. I wish to return it to Shin Makoku. In any case were to happen to me...I don't want that weapon falling in the wrong hands.'


	31. Daikenja?

Daikenja?!

The ship...

The poison was under guard by Yozak. 'Hey, what's the Wincott Poison?' Yuuri asked Gunter. 'It's another thing not in books.'

'With a good reason.' Ken shuddered. 'The Wincott Ancestor Erhard wanted to aid Shinou in defeating Soushu's soldiers of darkness. The result of that is the Wincott Poison. It can raise the dead and any direct Wincott Family Descendant can raise an undead army and can be controlled like immortal puppets who'll keep on fighting no matter the damage, and will only be released when a Wincott says so. Erhard worked on this poison for 2 and a half years and when we had it tested, even it's creator was horrified since he had no idea what he just created. He thought it's just your typical poison. After a trial and error basis, we all agreed to have it sealed away due to morally ethical reasons.'

'Oh? Young missy's friend is very well-informed!' Yozak whistled. 'Only the nobles know of that and I only know because I'm well-trusted about that...'

'I didn't know that since it's not in books! Hang on Ken, you said 'we'...' Yuuri frowned as Ken released his maryoku to their surprise. 'You're a mazoku too?!'

'Well yeah...' Ken smiled. 'Sometimes I'm an advisor to a certain prankster king who caused me no end of headaches with his pranks after the war...I often terrified him with my temper because he's really pushing it. And now I'm the best friend of the current queen. You can call me Daikenja.' many jaws dropped.

'Haaa?!'

'I was under the impression that the Soukoku no Daikenja has black eyes and hair...' Gunter sputtered out as Yozak looked at Ken incredulously who removed his blue contact lenses to show his black eyes and put a hand in his pockets to take out his school ID that showed he has black hair.

'Why on earth did you have a school identification card along?!'

'Well, a good student always brings it along.' Ken chirped. 'It comes in handy now.'

'B-but how are you...I mean in history 4000 years ago...'

'Well...I chose to reincarnate with my memories intact per incarnation I was born into.' Ken told her as he looked up into the sky. 'I still have unfinished business and I promised a certain idiot that I will see it through the end. I take it Shinou's in his temple so I want to see him when we get back to the castle. But Yuuri-chan, I'm interested in how your family knew of the boxes.' Ken told her. 'Only Shinou, myself, Siegbert von Voltaire, Erhard and his younger brother Christel know of the boxes...as Lawrence Weller died of old age, being a human and Rufus Eli von Bielefeld vanished, not a trace of her was found no matter how many decades we looked for her, after giving birth to Shinou's son whom we fostered and raised.'

'That means the Bielefelds are direct descendants of Shinou through his son...who'da thunk it?' Yuuri croaked while her eyes fell on her fiancee who was just as shocked.

'And I don't know about that...it's not in Bielefeld Family History either!' Wolfram choked as Ken sighed.

'Shinou is a famous hero at the time and he became King of our people for his admirable accomplishments.' Ken told him. 'You have NO idea what trouble he faced some centuries later. A long line of women and men wanting to be his consort from the newly established nobility and he turned down every one of them because he has a son to raise, under the guise that said son was hers and mine so the Bielefeld son wouldn't be assassinated by power hungry nobles who wanted to become King Consort. We were so frustrated with the nobles that it took me, Siegbert, and Erhard to hold Shinou back from blasting the nearest noble to ashes if he offered his daughter to him. Once his son Reinhardt von Bielefeld was old enough, I made sure with all my power he became King when Shinou stepped down, and soon fathered a line of Bielefelds, a clan that soon became today's youngest clan. We agreed to NOT put his term in books. It's for politically good reasons.'

They all understood. 'Sooo fiancee-of-my-best-friend, you'd do well to keep that knowledge for yourself.' Ken told Wolfram sternly. 'The political bomb will be enormous and a political battle out for power will start, with your family taking the full blow as all vultures will swoop in on you. Shinou and I worked hard to keep this a secret to protect the Bielefeld Family so do the world a favor and be quiet about this.'

'I know that.' Wolfram grunted.

'Wel, I hope Yuuri's reign is not as headache-inducing.' Ken chuckled. 'I've had my fill of 4000 years in my head, thank you.'

'That's got to suck, reincarnating with everything intact, Ken-chan.' Yuuri shook her head, feeling sorry for him.

'Like I said, I have unfinished business in my first form as Daikenja...so your story comes next.'

'I'll wait until we get to the castle. It's a long story I don't want to repeat twice.' said Yuuri wearily. 'My father looked tired no matter how much he tried to shorten that story.'

xxx

Shin Makoku, Shrine of Shinou twelve hours later...

'So this is the box...' Ulrike mused with a shudder as they took the box into the temple. 'There are three more.'

'No, two more in this world.' Yuuri griped. 'The last one is in Earth. Very safe.' Ulrike looked slightly relieved. 'As promised...I will now begin to talk.' said Yuuri as they all sat down on the floor. 'On the fourth day after my healing sleep...I was shocked that my whole family knew what was in store for me since day one, and my father revealing he is a mazoku, a distant cousin in the Christel Wincott Clan, when half the Wincotts under Christel came to earth with the box.'

'What?!'

'That means you're also...' Wolfram sputtered as Yuuri nodded. 'Then...!'

'Ahem, we'll get to that later and I'll shorten it as much as possible.' Yuuri coughed. 'The atmosphere in Earth was very different for Christel's Family as they lived as a tribe on their own, to protect the box from his brother's family, as Erhard offered his blood as key to that box he took and Christel wanted it away from him and his children as precaution. When humanity discovered the power of religion, Christel's tribe soon found it difficult to use maryoku and cast magic some centuries later, and they started to age faster than they used to, until several hundred years later, they began aging like humans. That and 1/100 mazoku children, only one can use maryoku now. Christel's descendants decided that child will become the Maou of Earth, and their leader in protecting the box in his care, while everyone else secures that secret by scattering around the world and on the lookout, with a group in Japan, my familuy included, responsible for said country. Every time a Maou's term ends, he looks for his successor among mazoku births for a child who possessed Maryoku. His term and life cannot end without finding and training a successor to his task. Conrad, you met the current Maou who led you to my family right?'

'Yes. He's a rather stern man.' Conrad smiled. 'Painfully blunt too. He's the one who paid for my training in Ryouzanpaku during my mission in Earth I had to wait twenty years for before I can do it. I am also fully aware that he chose your older brother as his successor because Shouri nearly blew up the maternity ward in Switzerland upon his birth, where most of the mazoku were.' Ken sweatdropped. 'Horrifying power for one so young that the Maou sealed it until he's old enough. After his birth, all other families can safely birth elsewhere now that the next Maou is born.'

'So it's really a 1/100 chance...' Gwendal frowned. 'And Conrad's mission is most likely to deliver the Maou's soul to Earth and that's you.'

'Bing-bong~'

'But why the wait for 20 Earth years then?' Wolfram frowned. 'In here, he's gone for forty.'

'...that's classified.' Conrad told his brother. Despite his smile, he has an unusual tone...

'So Yuuri-heika is a descendant of the Wincott Family through Christel von Wincott.' said Ulrike softly.

'Well, not-so-direct though...father's a mazoku and mother's a human...so I have no power over the Wincott Poison incase you might ask...'

'So that's two boxes in our possession now yah?' said Yozak. 'Although it'll take some convincing to do for the Maou of Earth to give us the box back.'

'We'll spread out to look for the two others.' said Gwendal. 'We need to find them...and fast.'

xxx

'Yuuri!' Greta cried as she jumped on Yuuri back at the castle.

'Hey there!' Yuuri laughed as she caught the ten year old in her arms.

'I was so scared!' Greta cried on her chest.

'I'm strong Greta. They can't get me that easily.' Yuuri reassured her daughter. 'And mission success at that.'

'Yuuri...'

'Well, let's have fun today!' Yuuri chimed. 'We'll go to the kitchens to make some pastries!'

'Yay!'

'Er...that girl is?' Ken asked Conrad curiously. 'Yuuri sure treats her well...like a mom over her kid.'

'She is the only surviving heir of Zorashia, and given to Svelera to her relatives as a hostage.' Conrad told him. 'She's neglected by her foster parents so she thought she could earn their love by assassinating Yuuri, but Akisame found her out quickly before she could do damage. Yuuri wound up adopting her as her daughter.' he explained. 'As a princess and only legitimate heir, she is under threat thus must learn how to protect herself. She trained under Yuuri but when she's gone, she trains under me.' he said. 'I'm teaching them martial arts too. Due to everyone's physiques, I had to teach them moves that suited their bodies. My older brother and Yozak are stiff-bodied and too old to learn how to be flexible now. Gunter, Wolfram and Greta are still able to be flexible due to their age and physique. Well, Gunter managed somehow.' Ken sweatdropped. Well, the purple-haired man is pretty slender...

They then heard a LOUD shrill scream, causing the men to run for it to the halls to find Greta crying with her hands over her lap and Yuuri trying to talk her down into calming down.

'It normally happens to young girls who're growing into puberty! It's OK! It's normal!' Ken and Conrad sweatdropped.

'...oh boy...growing pains, here we come.' Ken chuckled in amusement. Yuuri looked at them with an annoyed look on her face.

'Hey! Don't just stand there!' Yuuri yelled in annoyance. 'Go get Gisela with some feminine needs and a bathrobe!'

'Yes yes!'

xxx

'So it's that time already neh?' Gisela sighed as Greta was done changing in Yuuri's room. 'Well, for humans, puberty comes early at ten years old.'

"...same as home." Yuuri deadpanned. Gisela gave Greta 'the talk' and like any girl, Greta wasn't too happy that girls had to put up with this for three days every month!

Well, for mazoku women...their period is different. Only once a month. Yuuri thought that this is one of the perks of being a mazoku. However...they are ALWAYS fertile so mazoku hold great control in ahem, nighttime fun.

Well, for now times are peaceful, until Yozak comes home with information.

xxx

'Wolfram, let me see how fast you are now.' Yuuri instructed as they were wearing training clothes.

'Hey, I'm only level 2 on those machines!' Wolfram choked out. 'And level 4 on that stupid treadmill! Weller focused more on physical training and martial arts.'

'Even so, fight me!' Wolfram charged at his much faster and skilled fiancee who blocked his moves with her hands and not even moving from her spot. 'Hee...speed aside, you've grown much stronger.' Yuuri nodded, impressed. 'You're physically strong enough for what I'm about to teach you.' she said as she tossed him his sword.

'Whu?'

'Like I said, I specialize in swords and weapons.' Yuuri told him although she learns Kuremisago Style, some Jujutsu and Karate into the mix. 'I will teach you some of my sword techniques and improvised weaponry before we get on another mission to retrieve another box for our side. My style requires strength and speed. And my first lesson to you is in order to become the owner of a sword, become the owner of yourself first. Treat your weapon as if it's a part of your body to utilize it's full power. That's what I learned from my master.' Wolfram, learn a technique from Yuuri? 'This'll make your wrists sore for a few days...'


	32. Yuuri's Cunning

Yuuri's Cunning

Peace did not last long in Shin Makoku after the retrieval of the first box. Lady Flurin sent them an emergency message two days later they're now looking on over.

'So a suspected box is up for grabs in this tournament, is it?' Gwendal muttered as they thought about it in Yuuri's Office. Caloria is pressured into joining Big Shimaron's once-every-four-years event as a nation dependent on Shimaron and she asked them for help as her nation does not have good representatives. And even then, she sent them a thick wad of records, and she has suspicions on the tournaments because what she sent them, is seriously impossible. The World's Best Fighter Knockout Tournament. If she translated that into Japanese, Yuuri was strongly reminded of Dragon Ball Z because in her language, that is 'Tenkaichi Budokai'. The country that wins, will receive great riches and the winner has the privilege of asking whatever they want off the current Shimaron King.

However, for Caloria who has no representatives, it's a big problem. The Tournament is also an excuse to check on their territories. If they couldn't send anyone, Shimaron will demand reparations and Caloria has no resources to pay Shimaron for.

'It's obviously a trap. But a trap with a big prize on the line.' Yuuri sighed. 'And what's more...' she twitched as she pointed at the tournament records. 'What-the-hell-is-this?!' she growled as she glared at the records. 'Everything is won by them every year? That's plain impossible! For every human country in the world, chances of winning the whole thing is 20 percent so they obviously rigged this event, just to say 'Big Shimaron is the best country in the world'!'

'Indeed, so we'll have to plan this very carefully.' said Gunter. 'The prize is the box.'

'Can't we just steal it from them?' Wolfram suggested. 'Why do we have to participate in a pointless rigged tournament for something that's ours to begin with?' he grumbled with a harrumph. 'So annoying.'

'If we did that, the number one suspect will be us, _because_ it's ours to begin with. If we steal it, they'll use it as excuse to go to war with us, under the excuse of stealing a 'National Treasure' or something. And knowing Shimaron and their racism, it's good enough reason to start some flak.' Yozak told him while making quote marks on air. 'Sooo we have no choice. So who'll enter? Some guys who are skilled in these events.' he said, pointing said events on paper. 'And we'll go in under fake names of course. Especially Captain because right now, the name Weller is dangerous. And since Adalbert has been staying with humans for some time, it's safe to assume that they know her majesty's name too.'

'We'll have to think hard because we're pretending to be Calorian Residents with Flurin's backing.' said Yuuri. 'We're good at fighting but a Snow-Sled Race with an animal on board...' her left eyebrow twitched. '...do we have someone with such ability?'

'Uhhh...'

'I'd suggest training but time is what we don't have right now. We'll just have to wing it.' Yuuri groaned. 'And we'll have to find a way to get the box without looking suspicious.' she thought about it for a bit, then she brightened up and smirked. 'Hey Ken-chan? You know what it looks like, right?'

'Yeah, so?' Ken blinked.

'You know how it's made BEFORE Shinou sealed Soushu in, right? The kind of wood and how it's constructed along with sorcery so the wood doesn't rot?'

'Yes...'

'Then, with great artistic sense so it looks just as old, can we make a fake box, steal the real one and replace it with our forgery while participating anyway?' Yuuri suggested. 'Because if we really did ask for the box, suspicions will fall on us and Flurin will take the heat because Shimaron knows the true nature of the boxes. We need to know where the box is first, so we can slip in our forgery with our people's help. Besides, the forbidden boxes are useless...until the key is placed in it, that is.' she giggled. 'It'd be a great idea if we really have someone skilled in artistic forgery.'

Silence...

'While I know what it looks like, does Shin Makoku have someone of that skill?' Murata asked the princes. 'We'll be making two fake boxes just incase because we don't know which box is in Shimaron's hands.'

'The Gyllenhall Family.' said Gwendal. 'They are skilled in art, as well as fashion and interior designing. They are responsible for dressing all noble families up, as well as aiding in construction of manors and such.'

'Let's go send for their best man and get working!' Yuuri chirped. 'And we need our fastest person to get to Big Shimaron and locate the box. Next, after locating the box, send a pigeon to us and we'll use Houjutsu to freeze security, take the real box and place our forgery in and slip away safely with no one the wiser. Ken-chan and I can use Houjutsu since we have Houseki.' the other mazoku blanched. Because they are vulnerable to Houseki. 'Easy to say but getting the job done will be hard so we better plan this carefully but that's the general idea. Yozak, I'm counting on you to locate the box with uncle's help.' and she used Houjutsu to change his hair and eye color. Conrad needed changing too. Yuuri then tossed Conrad a camera which he caught. He checked inside to see a roll of film in it. He checked the batteries...good.

'Alright, we'll leave immediately then.' said Conrad. 'Yozak, let's go.'

'Just incase, don't stick your hand in it OK?' Yuuri reminded him weakly with a sheepish smile.

'Like I'd do that, I know what'll happen if I did.' and the two men left.

'We'll send for Gyllenhall's best artist.' said Gunter. 'Daikenja-sama, we're counting on you as well.'

'Of course!' Ken chirped, beating a fist to his chest.

'Then the next question will be who will participate in the Sled Race before the main events.' said Gwendal. 'And to that end, we need an animal and Lady Flurin sent us a sheep.'

'A sheep?!' Yuuri yelped in horror. 'How in the world can a sheep help us?!'

'The sheep in this world is different from the sheep we know, Yuu-chan.' said Ken. 'The sheep here are incredibly strong and fast, given the right motivation. And if they're in water, their wool thickens, enabling them to float in water.' he explained.

'And the sheep here are terrified of dumplings so we could use that to our advantage.' said Wolfram. 'And the sled race needs two people. That and we need to decide who will be fighting.'

'Hummm...'

'This, is a tough decision...' Yuuri swore. 'For now, let's worry about our forgeries. We'll worry about participants later and time is of the essence. Oh, and before Sir Gyllenhall comes...' she smiled. 'Let's put that video camera to good use. Mother wants a video of Wolfram and my in-laws after all.'

'Oh yes, you did bring some strange gadgets along...' Gwendal muttered. 'But how does it work?'

And so...after being recorded individually, the mazoku get to watch the recordings from the camera. 'Ohhh! What an impressive device! It really DID record us!' Gunter exclaimed in astonishment.

'All that's left now are Uncle, Yozak and Greta.' Yuuri smiled. 'Well, I'll also make videos of Shin Makoku because my parents really wants to see this country. We have free time before our expert gets here.'

xxx

Shin Makoku...Yuuri was high up in the air, carried by Kotsuhizoku to have an aerial view of Shin Makoku and the castle. 'This is the country I'm ruling over, Shin Makoku.' she spoke to herself in Japanese while making a documentary. Granted, Shin Makoku is the capital of the Mazoku Lands and I'm ruling over it, while other nobles and aristocrats rule over other territories surrounding Shin Makoku. While they rule their territory, they're still under my authority and I'll only interfere in their affairs if needed but so far, everyone's doing a great job so for now, my business is mostly my territory. I'm still under tutorial lessons from Gunter though. This world is kinda like medieval europe or something but somehow, life here is much easier compared to Earth...'

xxx

By twilight, Yuuri returned home and prepared for that meeting with the Gyllenhall Representative. 'Hey, what's this person like?' Yuuri asked Wolfram curiously while donning her casual clothes and purposefully did her hair in very loose waves on the bottom half of her hair and put on her hairpins.

'I heard of him.' said Wolfram as he too, finished getting ready. 'He's famous for disliking going out, going to socializing events and such. He'd rather stay home and do his job. Due to that, it's hard to get him engaged. Brother says that he's supposed to be the next head of Gyllenhall but due to his dislike towards socializing, the job would fall to his younger brother. But of course, not even he can say no to the Maou who asked for his skills.'

'Well, it looks like having him over will be a bit difficult and I'll be cooking tonight's dinner.' said Yuuri with a snort. 'In my country, you'd be calling this guy a 'Hikikomori'. It's a social phenomenon in my country and a big problem because it's said that 3 million or so people become like this.'

'Heee...'

'He the only one like this?'

'Last I checked, yeah. I always come to social events so everyone practically knows each other.' Wolfram told her. 'Pretty soon, you'll be attending these events two years after becoming Queen. All Maous have two years of settling down before going to social events.'

'And I've been here for quite some time now too...' Yuuri mused thoughtfully. 'I better get to work. take care of Greta OK? She needs to get ready for tonight.'

'Got it.' around 7 pm, a young man came to the castle. He has long bluish silver hair and amber eyes with pale skin, and wore the colors and uniform of the Gyllenhall Family.

'...It's been a while since I was last here. About...350 years I think.' he muttered as he was escorted in by servants. He was led to the throne room where Yuuri sat on her throne, flanked by Ken(who was dressed for the occasion) and Wolfram, her fiancee.

'This is my first time meeting the 27th Maou in person.' Sir Gyllenhall spoke in a rather lazy, monotonous yet respectful tone before curtsying.

'It's nice to meet you as well, Sir Gyllenhall. You may already know my name but for formality's sake, I'll introduce myself. I'm Yuuri Shibuya.'

'And I am Lowell von Gyllenhall, Yuuri-heika.' Lowell introduced himself. 'I was told I was summoned for a very important task that cannot even be written in a letter due to utmost secrecy and delicacy.' Yuuri sighed.

'Yes...and that is why we're talking about it in my office. Come with us.' said Yuuri as they made their way to her office...that was again, stacked with paperwork. She twitched. Ken knew she'll be pissed and their guest stared incredulously at the towering stacks. 'I just finished this afternoon! What's with these piles again?!' she demanded unhappily.

'Well, they can wait until this job is over Yuuri. For now let's inform Lowell of his team-up job with Daikenja.' Wolfram suggested as they sat on the couches.

'Sigh...we'll make this quick as time is running short.' Yuuri sighed. 'Gyllenhall-kyo, do you know of the Four Forbidden Boxes?'

'Yes, but information about them is pretty vague. But the gist is that Shinou-heika defeated a great evil, and split his power into four and sealed them in those boxes.' Lowell explained. 'Masaka...' he frowned.

'Yes. Those very boxes are our problem now.' said Yuuri grimly. 'Right now, there are three boxes in this world, with the last box taken to Earth, my home world by the Ancestor Wincotts. One box is accounted for, two are not. One of them is in Big Shimaron's possession, and the other is still at large. And Big Shimaron is targeting my godfather, Conrad Weller because as a descendant of Lawrence Weller, his left arm is the key to unsealing one of the boxes.' Lowell's eyes bulged. 'So far we kept the boxes and Sir Weller apart but one attempt is one too many. For the sake of the mazoku nation, you will work with Daikenja to make perfect forgeries of the two boxes we don't yet have. The base templates are already completed, all you have to do now is to paint over the designs, and convincingly make them look old and ancient. As for us, we will take advantage of Big Shimaron's Tenkaichi Budokai, and steal the real box while putting in the fake. This way, we will get back what rightfully belongs to us and keep our nation safe, at the same time avoiding war.'

'Originally, our plan is to steal the box but as Big Shimaron knows it's ours, we will be prime suspects and he'll use any excuse to wage war on us for stealing a so-called 'national treasure'. Your task is therefore extremely important. And after tonight, you only have one day to accomplish this task because after tomorrow...game starts.'

'Very well, I shall get onto the task tomorrow.' Lowell promised.

'We are counting on you, Sir Gyllenhall.' said Yuuri grimly with a rather tight smile. 'For now, it must have been a long trip for you. Let's have dinner first.'

xxx

Dining Room...

'Ooh...the quality of the cuisine is superb...as expected of Shin Makoku.' Lowell mused as they started on dinner. 'I simply must meet your cook.' Gwendal, Gunter, Ken and Wolfram cast sideward glances at Yuuri who looked quite amused. Yuuri made a rule that if important guests are coming, she'll be the one doing the cooking, thus for as long as Lowell was here, or any VIP for that matter, she will cook. As for the castle, it will be cleaned top to bottom, and the guest rooms appropriately prepared for good hospitality and every servant fresh from the bath with clean clothes.

'Eh in a way, you already met the cook.' Ken chuckled, much to the other man's confusion. 'But for now, that person is unavailable so you might see her in the kitchen tomorrow.'

'Oh indeed? I wish the family cook can cook like this.'

xxx

'I can't wait to see his face tomorrow.' Wolfram snorted as in their room, clad in just...underwear, he was kissing Yuuri while his hands roamed all over and she leaning and letting him, and responding to his sexual advances.

'It's not every day you see your Maou of all people cook...I think I can enjoy their expressions in a short while because after a few decades, they'll get used to it and it'll be boring by then.' Yuuri snorted. 'Why is it so shocking to know that someone important can do mundane tasks anyway? It's so funny.'

'Because royalty, aristocrats and nobles aren't meant to do that sort of thing.' said Wolfram wryly. 'Cooking is a servant's job for us! It's shocking enough that you of all people cook...'

'Hey, I'm a commoner who got the Maou title landed on my lap, and girls are taught how to cook in school, starting with baking.' Yuuri explained as she straddled him and poked the tip of his nose with her finger. 'And to us girls who are _future mothers_, cooking is part of the job! A woman who can't cook is a useless woman. That is an unspoken yet solid rule for us.' and she let herself fall flat on his body, causing him to go 'Oof!'. 'Besides, I'll retire one day and live with you at wherever your house is, so I'm still cooking for you!'

'Well, just for me and our children OK?' Wolfram made her promise. Yuuri smiled cheerfully.

'Sure! Now where were we?' she chimed as Wolfram pushed her off to pin her under him.

'Oh yes...we're supposed to 'play', sweetheart.'

xxx

Next morning...

Lowell had one good reason to wake up early.

It was to meet the cook of the castle because he wanted to see if he can send the family cook to train under Shin Makoku's cook. He hid in a good hiding place in the kitchen, hid on the wooden eaves and waited...soon, the lights are opened, and in came...the Maou?! "Why is she here?" he thought in disbelief as Yuuri took out vegetables, meat, eggs and set to work, washing the meat and vegetables and set them aside before taking out a knife...tossed the meat upwards and in rapid speeds, she was hundreds of blurs and grabbing a plate, she let...ground meat stripped off bones fall on the plate, catching every single one of them while practically spinning on the floor on one foot. As for the bones and the cartilage, she grabbed them while still in mid-air and tossed them haphazardly...or so it seems, it always went straight into the trash can, without missing a shot.

"No way...those were huge chunks of meat!" Lowell thought incredulously in astonishment. "Even slashing them with a knife, there's no way you can make ground meat like that! No way!" ground meat aside, now the vegetables. She sliced and diced on the cutting board in rapid speeds and soon, the other maids came.

'Good morning, Yuuri-heika!' the maid trio greeted.

'Good morning. You girls get cooking for the others, OK? I'm making the VIP Special.' Yuuri instructed while cracking eggs and put them in a bowl with some milk, and began mixing them well with a whisk.

'Yes! How did you manage to let Gunter-sama to let you cook though...didn't he fight tooth and nail just so you won't cook?' Sangria asked her.

'Yeah, but hey, where I came from, the hosts must show utmost hospitality by doing important parts themselves and everything must be perfect you know! And cooking is important!'

'Oh yes Yuuri-heika, could you tell us what exactly you put in that ice block?' Ice block? Now that Lowell thought of it, he passed by an Ice Block on the way here but he couldn't see what's inside...the ice is very translucent in appearance but it strangely does not melt? Then again with magic, that's possible...

'Not yet~! Wait for tomorrow for that~!' came the teasing from the young queen as she put the mixture aside.

'Jeeeeez!'

And how come she's so casual and friendly with servants...? Soon, she began sauteing the finely-diced onions, added ground pork and some sauce before mixing them well, and after ten minutes, added in the finely sliced-and-diced vegetables, mixed well, then salt and pepper spread and mixed evenly after some stirring and tossing. She then set it aside and took out a new pan. After putting a layer of oil, she poured some egg mixture in and waited for it to cook. She added the meat mixture and then next thing Lowell knew, she wrapped the meat up using the fried egg into a 'pouch' and put it on a plate. She continued until there's seven of them. She then used the remaining vegetables for cooked salad and sliced them all up into bite-sized pieces, and mixed in condiments well. She then used the salad to add some color on the plate with the 'egg pouches'. She took out something from the cabinets...it's a jar of red...something.

She opened the jar and put aside the lid, and used magic to take out the red...sauce(?) out of the jar in the form of a line and then drew cartoonish pictures of the people who'd eat it on the egg with it with matching expressions. After that, she proceeded to make soup. She used magic to quickly boil the water, and made chicken-flavored egg drop soup with scallions and mushrooms.

'Alright, you guys deliver this to the dining room after ten minutes OK? The others are probably getting ready for today.' Yuuri instructed as with a snap of her fingers, her casual clothes changed into her military uniform.

'Yes ma'am!' and Yuuri vanished like a ghost.

"Incredible...unreal..." was the Gyllenhall Genius' thoughts. All the time she cooked, she never used magic until the red sauce was needed, yet, how is she that fast? And for the Maou of all people to cook is unheard of and unbelievable alone...

xxx

Dining Area...

'Wooow! So cute!' Greta squealed as breakfast came in. Omelets with ketchup drawings. Everyone stared at their omelets and Ken just continued to look amused.

'Oh my...artistic decorations on the food itself is simply...impressive.' well, Yuuri made a big impression on the Gyllenhall genius...


End file.
